Lunatic Moth
by baffy
Summary: The just married couple goes on a boat trip around Krabi in their honeymoon and finds themselves in an unknown island. An island full with modern time pirates,leaded by a psychopathic trigger happy man named Vaas Montenegro. Will they find a way out of this chaos or will they be consumed by these pirates in red?
1. Wedding

"You're not being serious,are you? After all those happened with her,you're still telling me to go to that cursed wedding." Maria boomed at Sandra. Was she serious? Why would she attend to the ceremony? Lydia most likely would be taunting her.

"It's not a big deal,Maria. It shouldn't be. We go and have some chat with our old friends. Lucas is also who's getting married that day. You owe a greeting to him even though you don't like Lydia.

"For God's sake Sandra,that's the problem! Like you don't know anything what happened in the past."

"Of course I know! I've been there with you when noone stayed by your side. I felt your pain. Now if you don't show up at the wedding,you'll give Lydia what she wanted." Sandra held Maria's hands.

"It's not that easy,Sanny. I can't stand there and smile at her face like a hypocrite. I'm not Lydia. I'll probably attack her and embarrass myself,included you." Regardless Maria had reasons to hate on Lydia,she was missing out or ignoring that they were alike. In some ways.

"I won't let you do something stupid,no worries." She put a kiss on her cheek and went to make coffee. Maria watched the spring waking up through the flowers popping up on the branch of the trees in sight.

_"You gotta get out of my way or I'll make you pay for what you've done!" _Lydia's furious voice resounded in Maria's head. That was when back in Malibu Beach, Maria mocked on the lifeguard girl who was drowning in the sea. And Lucas was the one who saved her. Later she figured it out the lifeguard was posing. She made it wrong to be this confident of herself. Watching Lucas slip through her fingers was making her heart squeeze but it was too late for everything. Now she had to open up a new page,a fresh door to a new life.

Lydia looked at the mirror,amazed by her appearance. Her wedding dress was not like all shiny and chi-chi. She didn't want to make it big. It had laces on the shoulders,ending at the breasts. The laces were shiny enough so the rest of the dress was made of plain silk. She put some flowers to her baggy bun and tied it up with them. She even did her make up herself. Not all shiny again. She applied some mascara to her long and curly eyelashes which provides a little girl look. Some black eye shadow to top eyelids,red lipstick to her plump lips and she was ready. The woman in the mirror approved her look with a confident smile.

It was totally the right day for the wedding. The sun shone bright as it had no doubt for this marriage. Ironically. Guests were having fun,kids were playing along the hall. The whole day lasted in a lovely aura,till it comes to leave home for honeymoon.

"Take well care of my son,darling." Michael,Lucas' father kissed Lydia on the forehead and embraced her like she was his own daughter. He's grown such a fatherhood for Lydia since the time Lucas brought her to their house to meet with his family. He was rarely seen to be out,socializing with people because of his business in L.A. but it was something really big that his son was getting married so he had no doubt for cancelling all the meetings for that day. People usually called him cold-hearted as he prefered to be away from the big crowds except for business, but he's been ready to put his hard Scottish mask away if someone tried to understand him for a bit.

Lydia had a strong sense of feeling someone even though she hasn't been in much connection with people since her childhood. It was a special gift given by God. With that, she's been able to create her character through observing people's behaviours and empathise the other.

"You can be sure of that Mr. McAdams." responded Lydia in a sweet tone. Regardless how many times Michael offered her to call him with his name,Lydia gently refused it. She rather liked the idea of calling him this way. Not like he was a stranger and she wanted to put a distance between them,but because of her respect since he was an elder. And he was so nice to her. Why would she hesitate to show respect to him?

"You know him very well. Sometimes better than me,I have to admit. I've no doubt you'll get this twenty four years old child in line." He let out a hearty chuckle,patting her shoulder. He then realized the time has come for him to leave. She demanded him to stay for a few minutes and see Lucas.

"We already had the long father and son conversation,don't worry. Listen here. You both take care of eachother. Getting married is different than living together. There'll be fights,there'll be tears but don't forget..As long as you love eachother,nothing else really matters and you'll see it at the end of every discussion." The color of the chat turned into a serious one. Like grey. Serious and boring. There wasn't going to any fights she was sure of both of them. She knew Lucas well so far. She was a master of changing the bad mood swung in the air. She said nothing but nodded her head with a half smile on his lips. The elder man went on,his face became brightened.

And enjoy the journey as much as you can. Thailand has the most beautiful landscapes of the world. And Krabi,is like the heart of the paradise. It's the right place for one to find himself. There are lots tones of green. Even the one of your eyes,you'll find there. And oh,before I forgot.." he was giving quick tips about the future process in her life like a father but this time he was about to say something more important or maybe inappropriate that he came closer up to her.

"Don't mind Karin too much. She's going to be even worse than she's been so far. You're going to her homeland,her kingdom. I don't want to scare you,no." he's mistaken the expression on her face. Lydia was thinking about Frank. He's been so empty to her,to his own daughter like she never existed. It felt like Michael was her father. She wished he was and then shook her head at the idea as how wrong it was to think of.

"Just prepare yourself for her. She doesn't like to share her baby as you've experienced before. You're used to it. This time you combined your life with Lucas'. This is hard for her to get over it. But just be patient. She'll open up to you after a while."

He checked his watch and slowly started to leave the yard. "I should go now. Remember my words,darling."

"Thank you Mr. McAdams! Stay well!" she waved at the elder man. He waved back as he disappeared from the sight.

All family friends,their children and relatives began to bid farewell to the couple. Noone from Lydia's family has come to the wedding. She felt like crying for a little time,but chinned up and banished her sorrow. The pictures of the past didn't let go of her. She knew her dad wouldn't come because of his shame. Lydia has heard all of what her dad and sister were discussing about. He recalled the conversation made her think about going onto her way out of the house,alone.

_"She's not gonna live here forever,is she? I can't stand her sass anymore dad! How can you?"_

_"Roza,she's my daughter after all. I'm not all happy with this endless fight between you two, 's gonna make her own place one day as you're doing nowadays."_

That day she made a sharp decission and separated her life with his family. She didn't want to stay in Miami but out of the house because the backstreets always have been a place of tussling. So she went to Havana when she was nineteen,stayed for a few months at her parents. Her lonely journey started with a day she left a letter and went to her own way. Noone was expecting her to escape from home. Everthing was going..normal as how it's gone. Frank felt like having the secong biggest stroke after nineteen years with the loss of her daughter. Roza learned that she was gone when she arrived home after work. She re-read the letter several times as if she was missing out something.

_Enrico,Frank and Roza,_

_I know how embarrassing it is when you have someone at home who doesn't care about tidying her room regularly,cooking,cleansing. Who doesn't even work in a job like her role model sister. Who doesn't want to stay under any pressure..blah blah blah._

_This time none of you can stop me because I'm actually leaving home. I don't think I'll come back again. I just don't feel like it. It's like there's nothing exists in that house that links me to the life. Except Enrico. He's not spending much time in there,though._

_Roza,now you can call your homies you loved more than your own sister and throw out a house party! Have fun there!_

_Frank, I'm not blaming you for being a silent man. But I wish you could show me more of your fatherhood then maybe I could live with that. Anyway,none of these makes sense now. Take care y'all!_

_Lydia_

"She's written a sarcastic letter and gone?" Roza asked to her father suspiciously as if it was a joke. It was not like she didn't want Lydia to go but the letter sounded like some mocking of her. It wasn't her style to hide her heartbroken and poof, disappear.

Past is past,she thought to herself. She was getting married with the guy she has fought for. Loving is not what Lydia seeked since she's never tasted of it. She was the unwanted one in her family,because of her mother's unexpected death,while giving birth to her. Her sister,Roza always thought Lydia to be the responsible one of her mom. That's why she's never shown a sisterhood to Lydia,despite taking care of her least enough for her to survive. Her father Frank,he was kind of closed to the world,being alive as he does. Only Enrico,Lydia's brother was with her since the day she was born. Enrico was three then. He wasn't old enough to consider the meaning of death and birth in contrast to Roza. Roza was thirteen when she lost her mom. She didn't want a sister,anyway. And a sister who her mom gave up her life to make it live. Besides, Lydia looked just like her mother as she grew up,like it was the concrete proof in mind of Roza.

However Lydia wasn't that hopeless with this marriage. Lucas was easy to go,shy and benign. She was sure of herself for handling him. He was lovely and kind as well. What else would she want? Besides she loved Lucas,liked let's say. Whether she accepts or not,the most effective part of marrying him was his wealth. She wanted nothing but saving her life, not demanding anything from anyone who turned their back to her in the past.

Lydia looked around for a moment,her eyes searching for her man,her husband,Lucas.

"Where were you? I thought you escaped!" said Lydia with a flirty gesture,laughing.

"I was gonna..But your friends stopped me." responded,pointing the group of Lydia's friends. She pinched his arm like she got mad at it. The girls were coming towards the couple. She suddenly gave a chuckle to the irony he just made.

"I'll let you ladies have some chat."

"Be around,baby boy!" she said warning him to not go somewhere.

Lucas went up to his mates. They shouted at the groom,cheered up. "Guys,shut up!" He was too nervous already,got all red.

"Just because you're getting married,doesn't mean you're gonna stay away our meetings,does it? You're invited anytime." asked George smirking.

"Oh boy. Like I was into it. Anyway I've no time for another lady,sorry." Lucas knew what kind of meeting they were talking about. He joined them a few times. They would start with a bar,booze all night and end up in a strip club or a parlor. These guys and their immoral shit. Lucas was fed up with denying of their every request. He was getting married with the woman of his dreams. There was no place for another woman,was there?

One of the group sincerely held Lydia's hands,gave a hug and congratulated her. "I hope you two spend your whole life together,happy and peaceful. And don't you ever forget about me!"

"Oh my! Daniela.. How can I forget about you? You're the only one who's been all nice to me." said Lydia, pointing out the other two girls. "You're my only true friend."

"Let me know when you're back home."

"I'll be knocking on your door!" a warm smile spread across her face. Lydia loved Daniela since the day she met her at the kitchen of the restaurant in Las Vegas. They were washing dishes for living at the same place,not recognizing eachother. One day the keeper of the restaurant went molesting Daniela. She was under a pressure,not into slap him or push him away or it would cause her to be fired. She had to keep working,wouldn't take the risk of wasting time on looking for a new job. Lydia was the only one who could do something at that moment. She had no fear. So she picked up a frying pan,and crashed it into the owner's face. That resulted them with being fired. They were both miserable but hopeful yet. Building up their life was such a harsh. Later, Lydia began to stay at Daniela's instead of that musty hostel. And the two have been such a sisterhood by that day.

"Congratulations..I didn't really expect you two to get married. You must be proud of yourself for you got what you've been seeking." said Maria,a fake smile on her face,looking at Lydia's eyes with a serious expression.

"Thank you, Maria!" She did the same fake expression raising her eyebrows at the brunette. "Like you said,I got what I wanted. Not surprising,huh?"

Maria smiled sneakily and added in whisper : "Money can't buy happiness,you know."

"I'm not gonna blame you,Maria. All you think of is money. There are other things." Even though Maria was right,she didn't care. Lydia knew what she was going to say next. It would hurt Maria so bad but would shut her mouth. She was ready to fight.

"Ah come on! You're gonna start all those love cliché,aren-" Maria's words cut by Lydia's heartbreaking words.

"You're talking like you never loved someone. I remember a girl who was fed up with your little love story." She gazed at Sandra,Maria's sidekick. She went on.

"And I knew who you loved so bad. That's the reason why you hate me now. Because you think I stole your man. But sweetie, he's never been yours." She whispered the last words into Maria's ear. She knew it so right that this was not going to start a fight. Because they both know Lydia was brave enough to embarrass her in front of all these people. Maria ignored her. It was clear that Lydia wanted a fight. She let her go instead of attacking back.

Daniela smelt the air of the stressful moment and cut it by attracting ladies' attention to time, has come for Lydia to go on her way to airport.

They left Lydia there. Maria was thoughtful along the road. _Why did I even go to the god damn wedding? _she thought. The reason though, she was trying to prove that she doesn't have anything on Lucas anymore. Like an old friend. Her eyes got wet as she remembered her pure love with Lucas. She immediately turned her face to another direction so the girls wouldn't see the tears. Daniela didn't know what was going on and she never asked. Sandra was upset and felt guilty on what Lydia told Maria about her.

"Lydia! Aye!" The woman turned back,as she heard the familiar voice. As her deep green eyes met brown ones,she began to go child,jumping on her high heels like a crazy. This was Enrico!

"Oh Rico!" She embraced her brother,tears running down on her cheeks. She was far to cry simply but at that moment she couldn't help herself. It was so emotional that someone from her family showed up that day.

"Shh.. You're ruining your make up. Lucas is going to run away if he sees your face like this. And I wish he would." Enrico put a serious face and went on as she wiped her tears. "Lydia.. I know you,so please don't try to fool me. I'm just here to say I'm always with you,as your brother,I'll do my best for you to be happy. And I don't think you're gonna be happy with him. But it's a little too late to turn back now. I just wanna say,whenever you feel you're disappointed,I'll be there for you."

"You don't need to worry,Rico. I'll be happy I know. I'm sure." She nodded her head more than she should,as if she was proving something. That was her gesture that she'd do for something she was not sure of,in fact.

"Well, okay. I'm just saying. But don't ever hesitate to call me for anyhting." He grabbed her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you,Rico. Thank you for coming and..having my back always." She did her best to smile and then she asked about the rest of the family.

"Oh well..Frank is doing good lately. I mean..he's healthy. Just having some depressive moments sometimes..you know because-"

"Please, don't! I don't wanna hear all that over again. I know.. How's she?" Lydia hoped his father would be better. No regret,no pain.. She was heartbroken but she knew the reason was her sister,Roza. Mostly. And she still had the urge of getting back to home and seeing her family once more. They were her family no matter how long the distance was between them. She even wished that all these were not happened. She could bear with Roza's bossy manner then. But she was gone once. There was no way she could go back to that house being ashamed by Roza. And Lydia was not going to take her move back no matter how it was going to feel her like.

"Roza.. she came back home after divorced. Taking care of Frank as before. You shouldn't have gone Lydia. We all got fucked up after you left. Even uncle Bob, he doesn't raise birds anymore. Since you released his budgie the day you left."

"Well, glad to hear that he doesn't lock up birds for their lifetime in a god damn cage."

"You know it's not locking up, it's to save them from the wild creatures and prevent them to go away." Enrico tried to quote Bob's words as much as he could. Not exactly. But Lydia understood what he was saying. Both of two laughed.

"You've became a beautiful bride,Lilly! Look at you!" He held her hands and made her turn around. She felt like she was seven again, playing Hide and Seek with him in their yard. Those days were consumed in a far past,sadly.

"So where ya be at,lately?" Lydia asked,letting her ghetto part out to make her brother laugh.

"I'm still staying at Nicole's. And as you may guess,ain't nobody got time for getting married." Replied Enrico,chuckling. He was staying here and there and sometimes at a pothead's crib,she knew. He would say that he never smoked weed but Lydia thought he was just lying to comfort her. He was right though. He's never smoked by himself but been in places that weed smoked and inhaled. Anyway, Enrico knew its consequences by a loss of a friend of him and stayed away from all those drug stuff as much as he could.

"Enrico.." she called his full name as it was a serious moment. "I know this sounds wrong.. but I want to let you know that I'm not the broke ass gal anymore. So whenever you need help..I'm sorry I don't know how to say it.. I'll do anything for you,you know."

He said nothing but embraced her once again,for the last time. What could he say? He was broke as hell and she was his sister. He wouldn't be offended by getting help from his own sister,would he? Pride was something made the man weak,he knew.

After all the guests left the yard,the just married couple headed up their room. Lucas helped Lydia when she was undressing. He intimately kissed on her neck. "Not the time,Luke." she answered rolling her eyes,pointed out the packages and suitcases were all over the floor waiting to be carried to the car.

Lydia checked whole house in case they might forget something. She suddenly realized she forgot her diary and ran to their room without a respond to Lucas.

"I almost forgot!" Rolled the diary in her hands.


	2. Honeymoon

**_First of all I need to tell you that I'm going really hard to write something in English I'm not gonna try to seem cool. It's like hours I spent on my laptop and what I wrote is just a half page! :D Oh God and I know it's because of my weakness on the language but I'll make it better with writing more,what do you think?_**

**_Here's the second one. You're gonna see the relationship between Lydia and Lucas' family. No Vaas,yet. But I want you to-okay. Let's be honest some of you is going to scan the paragraphs and say "Fuck it,where's Vaas?" I'm dying to see him in action but I just want it to be like showing the glimpses of the other characters' pasts as well. Ya feel me,bruh?_**

**_I'm ending my shitty author note here. But I want to thank Marta again,for making the adorable cover image. 3_**

**_Hope you guys enjoy it and hey please send me reviews whether good or bad 'cause I'd like to know how shitty I am at writing. :D_**

_"They say marriages are made in heaven. But so is thunder and lightning.- Clint Eastwood"_

The boat was dancing through the waves. It was obviously a bad idea to go on a trip by boat without a captain,in such weather. It was Lucas' organization. He thought this was the only way to find some privacy with her. How suave he went through the process,she rejected him. She seemed like there was something bugging inside her but she never shared it with him. He was worried for her. Worried way more than someone could. Lydia's been always mysterious and he loved it the most among her traits. But recently she became so quiet that she rarely spoke. Maybe he might have done it wrong with going to his grand parents' village for the honeymoon. All that crowd and people might made her think about her loneliness. But she could say no,right? Anyway she wasn't alone at all. She had Lucas with her. Yet she contrarily accepted the idea "Honeymoon in Krabi with his relatives".

She wanted to go to Krabi because its beauty,its paradise-like landscapes and natural habitat she's seen in some TV shows and magazines. As first time she found out Karin was a Thai woman,she began to be more interested in Thai culture and Thailand as she knew Karin was hard to convince.

On the other side,she newly started to consider what she's done. Marriage was obviously another thing she knew. But this honeymoon made it way worse. It wasn't about the whole family relations though. She would be unfair to put the blame on the others. They were no bad people. Neither was herself. There was differences between the cultures,the way of living and so many other functions she could count on. Maybe Lucas' family wasn't doing it knowingly but she was feeling chains surrounding her and getting narrower by day. She lived with a small amount of people so far. Never letting someone think they can tell her what to do. It might have been a less considered problem for most of the people but for Lydia,she had no patient on such things. Freedom was her everything since she built her life up on her own. Noone could be nosy with her,noone should. She was like a wildcat who hunts alone most of the time. Miss Independent.

The memories of a few early day went through her mind. She was recalling random scenes and discussing with herself.

"You don't bother yourself wearing that skirt. It's not even visible." stated Lucas being the jealous husband as if it was his new game in those days. They were about to go onto the city center for routine supply shopping.

"And you don't bother yourself acting like all macho and shit when in fact,you're not sweetie. I've been wearing this short skirts since like ten years. Don't make it look like something new 'cause it's not." Lydia's cheery voice sounded in the hall of their bungalow. Some would've heard them,she knew. These little wooden houses had nothing to keep the echo inside and that made her very uncomfortable at nights. Like no privacy existed in the neighborhood.

Lucas sighed heavily,there was no way he could race with her in anything. "Fine,Lydia. Whatever you like."

Tara, Lucas' little niece was interested in leaving an ear at the doors of people. Noone has tought her to do so,but it was her behaviour. She was a very curious nine years old girl. After this conversation,Tara thought in her pure child brain that she could be wearing short skirts and dresses if Lydia could. She saw Lydia as a role model for she was different from her mother and/or auntie. Everything Lydia did, was being appreciated on her eyes. Sadly her mother was somehow conservative as the rest of the family. And because of all, Lydia was snubbed by Karin,for being a bad example to children.

"Hide yo kidz,hide yo wife." She murmured behind Karin. She's never scolded by someone this much in her life. People who judge her would be polite as it was hard to expect her next move. They would go pacifist with Lydia so far. But now here,everyone was like against her even though most of them loved her. There was the queen bee Karin ruling the little district. And who Karin was against to,they would be the same to that person impulsively.

She was silent along the road. The road to an unknown place. Considering the last three weeks of her life which has been the worst when it should've been good,she even felt worse. Everyone was against Lydia, included Lucas. He was different than he's been to her before. Family rules,family rules,family rules. Lucas has never been in such a family guy manner who maintains Lydia to do this,not to do that. She thought it was because the effect what changed him lately. The effect of his mother,her bossy attitude. Lydia made it wrong to go against her at the first time. Karin, Lucas' mother felt like she lost her son already. It was stupid to think that way but every mother of a man would think so when they see their son fell in love with a girl. Another woman. That's been all what started fight,right? She recalled one of the very moments of the fight.

"You don't need to work anymore." Karin murmured to Lydia,a slight sarcasm sounded in her tone,meaning _You have money now_. "I considered it and decided it will be better for you to stay here with your family while Lucas works in the U.S." she added. A couple of thoughts running in her head,she was testing Lydia. She was coming to think if Lydia rejects the idea of staying here,then she was the type how Karin thought her to be. A paper chaser. She always warned his son about how women would be unreliable that noone could have a clue. For being an unnecessarily rich man, Lucas always had an ear open to what his mother said.

He's had a few girlfriends before Lydia,but none was how he wanted them to be. Lydia as being a moral,winsome and extremely beautiful young lady,catched his attention and made him come to think of marrying someone easily. When he first told Karin that he wants to marry to Lydia, she knew this time was different and she was going to be separated with her little boy. So she's put her handicaps for this marriage as much as she could. She failed at it,though.

A native girl from her homeland would suit the model daughter in law in her head. From same culture,same way of living so she could maintain her easier than any other girl. She wanted Lucas to stay with her,have a family but never leave her mother alone like his father. Michael for being a businessman was away from Karin most of the time. Actually Karin could go and live in L.A. but she never liked the Americans,their country in a way. She was a stereotype when it came to nationality,she thought her country,her people as called 'the Rakyat' in Thai was the best.

"I have a family back in Miami,as well." She actually wanted to say _I have one family and it's back in Miami._ But she just couldn't. No matter how hard Karin tried to get her nerves,she always held her inner witch inside to her. "It would be unfair if I stayed with you than my family. So it's better to live in a neutral place,don't you think?" She winked at Karin. There reached the smoke of the victory to the sky. Lydia won this round and Karin didn't keep pushing it.

Lucas' grandparents with no doubt know how to host people. But they were somehow old-fashioned and strongly connected to the traditions. His grandma Bethari,she was the oldest one in their family,dressed colorful like a parrot as Lydia thought to herself. It wasn't a habit of her to mock on one's appearance but that was her first impression on her,she just couldn't help but laughed at that thought,like she never done in a while.

The Wattana family like had their own district. There were almost twenty of those double flatted barracks,built in line. It would remind of Miami if the buildings were made of cement and inferior material. And the reason why it didn't remind her of Miami was the general silence in the neighborhood. There were only relatives of Lucas living in these barracks. Even though everyone knows eachother,they all were so silent during the day. So are during the night,though. The peaceful version of 305. It was strange for Lydia to be this silent. And it started to feel her bored. She was active as personally,always found herself something to do in her life.

The dinners spent all together as each person came and made a place around a long wooden table. There were so much things to be talked about for these people. Actually that was the only time they were talking with this much energy. Lydia would ignore them,her attention on the plate full with delicious Thai food. She wouldn't even leave an ear at the conversations flew among the family since they were talking in Thai. Sometimes Lucas would attempt to translate but then get disappointed by the lack of her interest. There was nothing more important than eating,when she was hungry. Especially if it was Thai food, you had to shut your mouth while she was satisfying her hunger. The food was going to be on the top of the list of things to be told to friends about the honeymoon since there were no other thing attracted her attention this much.

One day, the whole family went to Railay Beach together, showing the beauty of their homeland to Lydia,feeling proud in a way. She was totally amused by everyhting she saw in last a few days on their trips. Krabi was a total paradise. She felt she could stay here in this place forever. Even she's been nice to them.

This one was happen to be the arrival of the Phra Nang (Princess) Cave. Bethari held Lucas a wooden stick,eyed him to give it to Lydia and tell her to do what the ritual was recording every part of the trip as he never seen around Krabi.

"Ay Dios mio! What is this for? This …" A loud chuckle she let go.

"People has given of these as offering to Phra Nang, basically a princess who lost her husband in a shipwreck to the story has been told. People do this ritual for success,luck and fertility." _Fertility._ She now understood the meaning of this trip. So they were still making the same old pressure her? Fine. She could bear with that.

"So what am I supposed to do with this now?" She shaked the stick through the camera,chuckling for what she was gonna do next.

"You should give your offering and pray." He hardly held his chuckle for seeing her laughing out loud.

She approached to the shrine,crouched holding the dildo between her hands in praying position. She prayed out loud : "Dear Phra Nang, take this dick and give me a bigger one. Amen." She mockingly turned her gaze at Lucas and then his mom,sisters and his grandmother Bethari,who was red in embarrasment and anger. Lydia felt a slight regret for once as if she was going too hard with the situation. Anyway it was one to ten,except Lucas' nephews. She went wild and senseless everytime she felt someone making her the third person. She wasn't going to change after this time. They had to admit it and let her do it her way.

There was an iceberg that she created then between her and the family. Bethari was never going to soften to her since the day of arrival to Phra Nang,neither Karin. Lydia knew how to treat people so well,in fact she didn't much care to use her ability of making someone love her. Once a while she did for was Lucas and appearently it worked out well.

"What the hell..was that?" Lucas hissed between his teeth,squeezing her arm. "What are you trying to do,Lydia? Are you trying to embarrass me in front of family? Because that's what you did there!"

"Oh,you took it seriously. No,why? I was just joking." She ignored his anger,began to play with her hair like a high school girl. "But appearantly noone got my joke."

"What you said there,was nothing to mock on,Lydia. Don't you have any respect for ou-"

"Ugh,Lucas. Stop,okay? It was a joke,I laughed and it's over."

"No Lydia, I'm not talking about that joke only. Your manner.. it's changed. You changed,Lydia."

"Oh really Lucas? Okay I may be changed. What about you? Let's talk about this, if you like. You became a puppet of your family,trying to satisfy them every god damn moment. Lydia bring it up here,Lydia pass me that,Lydia go help Bethari,Lydia be nice,Lydia be quiet. It's enough, Lucas. I wasn't born to become an entertainer for your family. I'm really done with this,okay? I feel like drowning."

"What's all about,Lydia? What am I missing? Tell me because I really need to hear!"

"Don't you pretend like you ain't know nothing! Arrgh!" She calmed herself later and went on. "Okay..Let me think of where I shall start firstly. Huh. If you wanna hear, let me be clear on this. I DON'T want to have a baby for now. And whatever you,Karin,Bethari and even the rest of your family does,my thoughts are not gonna change."

"Is that why you go all hellcat for? Not to have a baby..of us?"

"Mostly,yes. I am the person who's going to carry it for bloody nine months and get fat and be the responsible to raise it so I AM the person that has right to decide whether we'll have one or not. None of you can't direct me,included you,Lucas. I'm not the only one who's supposed to satisfy the other in this marriage." She took a breathe and went on before Lucas could speak.

"But there are more as I told you some of. I know what you're talking with Bethari in Thai when I'm around. The comparison she makes between me and Maria. She's right on that,though. And your niece Tara..she's a good translator."

"You use her as your spy? You're scaring me, Lydia."

"Oh you should be scared, thought I won't understand your lil secret plans with Bethari,didn't you? That arrival. Fertility. Everywhere I turn to,I face that. Motherhood. Do you even know what motherhood means to me? Nothing."

It took a dead silence for Lucas to reply.

"Lydia,love.. I'm.. I- I- don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I can't change you. You're this. I haven't recognized you well in a three years-long relationship but now. All we needed was a honeymoon,apparently."

"Where are you going with this all we needed was a honeymoon shit?" His face seemed like he just ate a lemon.

"I'm not going anywhere Lucas. Forget it,move on."

"No no,really. Tell it. Whatever you hide, don't let it kill you inside. I really want to hear. Did I fail at something? I don't really understand you,Lydia. I was really thinking this one month would be the best one of my life but you keep ruining it. You weren't that. What made you this wild,this aggressive?"

"You're not gonna be amused by this but sometimes I wish we haven't-" she gave a sharp break for what she almost said accidently.

"We haven't what? Go on." She was feeling scared now she could say. Not because of the lame imitation of manly Lucas in front of her,but the things were about to go down. It was like building a castle with poker cards and tumbling it down with an unnecessary move.

"We haven't got married." It sounded way bad but she would make it alright. "Don't look at me like that,Lucas. You know what I'm trying to mean."

"I don't know, Lydia. Why did you accept my proposal if you didn't want to be married to me? Why? Is there anyone else?" He wouldn't be able to handle a positive answer,though. Lucas was just like child who likes to watch horror movies but covers his eyes at the very moment.

"How dare you-" she slapped Lucas without completing her sentence. They both stayed frozen a while. What Lucas meant drove her crazy. She had a difficulty to put her feelings in words.

"Then why did you want to marry me if you don't rely on me?" She threw her hands up like looking for the answer in the air.

"It's not because I don't rely on y-"

"Don't you ever mistake me with Maria,Lucas. I know what you're thinking. Call me everything but unfaithful. That's not how I roll." And with that,she made him slapped once again this time with her words revitalizing the certain scene in his mind. A dead silence went through the air they were inhaling. Lydia then realized the stupidity of standing there and went to the kitchen.

Bethari, Karin and Gloria were sitting on the trellis,discussing a issue which was supposed to be serious from their faces. She nodded,a kind smile on her face and passed by them. Gloria smiled back sincerely while the other two stood neutral.

"For God's sake mom. Are you still on that? It was a joke that she didn't mean to mock on anything. Nanny?" Gloria asked Bethari after she couldn't get any sign of softening on her mother's face. Lydia was good to Gloria. Actually she was good to everyone who didn't try to piss her off. Karin turned her head to the opposite side as if ignoring Gloria's beg. She was being tough mother-in-law as the role was placed on her shoulders by this marriage. Bethari spoke softly,but there were still the effects on her frustration in her voice.

"She meant it or not,she had to learn what to say and where to say it like a lady." Bethari murmured,her tone is low but enough for Gloria to hear.

"She's twenty four years old woman,grandma. We can't change her after this time."

"Well she can act like a lady at least. Is it too much to ask for?" Bethari's elderly frown made its move on her whitened brows. She was,in a way lovely with this look. Gloria rolled her eyes at the old woman. What she was trying to say is the difficulty of changing someone. And instead they better admit her for who she is. But now she was about to have a paradox for trying to change her grandma's thoughts,so she stopped.

As she entered the kitchen,she hopped at the sound of glass broke. Tara was sneaking into the fridge,aiming to drink wine. She dropped the bottle as she heard someone came in. Lydia ran at the scared girl and embraced her.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry it's nothing." She spoke softly,patting on her back. Then her eyes met Karin standing at the door frame. Bethari and Gloria joined them as well.

"What happened here?" asked Karin,her bossy manner kicking in like a queen bee.

"I was gonna have some wine and the bottle slipped through my fingers." Lydia responded,brushing Tara's hair like telling her to stay quiet.

Karin wasn't amused by the answer,went on. "And you Tara? What were you doing here?"

"Oh,she wanted to eat of my chocolate cake. But she came so silently that I broke the bottle." She then pushed Tara a little back and faced her. "You see what you did?" She raised her eyebrows like it meant something different,something deeper that only the two would know. Tara nodded her head,smiling back.

Full moon. Brightening the sky like it was daytime. She drained her brain from what's happened earlier of the day and blocked the feelings come and takeover her mind. Listening the sound of the waves was calming her down. And the sight was so beautiful that made her almost have tears in the eye. _Paradise._ She called in mind. She wanted this moment last forever. Alone,silent. But she'd have the moon by her side. Like the luna moth has it on its destination.

And she felt even more attached to the moon with realizing her middle name. Luna meant moon but she had this name because of the color of her eyes was the same with the color of the spesific luna moth. She had her mother's eyes. Her name was given by her mother,way before the birth she was told Frank that she was going to name their daughter Luna if her eyes would be the same color with her. Since she had some blue eyes as seen in every baby,Frank named her Lydia,which was coming from one of the ancient civilizations lasted in the Anatolia. Isabel,Lydia's mother first felt her baby kicking inside her belly when they were visiting a museum in Turkey. Then realizing the color magic held,he added Luna as her middle name. Lydia Luna was too long to call at the same time so she chose Lydia when meeting new people.

"Lydia." She hopped as she heard her name called. It was like someone read her mind and said it out loud. When she turned back,she saw Lucas standing there like a puppy that gnawed his owner's shoe.

"Come here." She patted on the sand to make it even more accurate in her mind. If they were animals,Lucas would be a puppy for sure.

"Lydia today I didn-" his words interrupted by Lydia's pointing finger pressed against his lips.

"Shh.. Don't kill the athmosphere." She whispered almost under spell. It mad ehim smile there for a minute and then his smile replaced by a serious expression.

"Lydia we should talk."

"Okay go on. I'm listening." She turned her body completely to Lucas,focusing on what he was going to say with her every part.

"What I told you today.. That wasn't my intention to mean something like that. That just came out from nowhere,I wasn't even thinking about saying it but I said anyway. I'm sorry. For being a jerk today. But I still want to hear about your opinion on this marriage." His voice stepped up a little bit with the last words.

"Oh,that one." She smiled faintly and went on after a heavy sigh long break. "I was telling we were good Lucas. We were better when we had our paths at our sides. Living together as how it's gone so far. Free but still connected in a way. I was with you then,and more with you. But now,there's your family filling most of the frame. And I don't wanna look at that picture." She went up to Lucas,held his hands tightly,a calm expression on her face this time and she spoke again. "They're your family,your loved ones. I respect that you wanna do something special for them. Make them happy and proud of you. But you keep forgetting that I'm an individual as well. I have thoughts,I have feelings. I have mistakes. And I'm still the same Lydia if you can try to see."

"What do you want me to do then?" Lucas' relaxed tone blended into the sound of waves.

"Let's get out of here as soon as possible. We go back to L.A. To our house." She nuzzled in his neck. "Our bed,our coach,our kitchen countertop." He felt her breath on his neck,made him shiver.

"This cove also looks like ours. What do you think?" Lucas caressed her face gently and pulled it against to his. Oh he was so tender in every movement like she was made by glass. Lydia couldn't wait for him to make a move,so she pushed him back on the sand and leaned on him,her hands loosening his buttons. She slightly slapped his face,this time her intention was to make him go wild. He was out of his mind,she could clearly see it in his eyes full with the sparkle of lust. She grinned devilishly as she felt his little thing against hers.

"Good." She leaned to his face again,now they were chest to chest. Suddenly she threw herself at aside of him and waited.

He thought it was one of her odd fantasies. "You wanna play? Teach me this game." He smiled at her between his busy lips intimately wrapping around hers.

She pushed him a bit roughly and added. "Yes. And this game called 'No candy til we get home.'" With a canny movement she stood up and flew a kiss at him while walking back to the location. Lucas stood back frozen as she went back to the hood. Everytime they were getting closer she was tricking him in a way. Lucas thought about handcuffing her for once but then hurled the idea out of his mind. It was not his style and Lydia for being a dominant character as he admitted it reluctantly,she wouldn't let him go all S and M on her.

A few days later,it was Lucas' birthday. The members of the Wattana district,woke up early in the morning as always and made their way to prepare for a day-long feast for Lucas. Ornaments hung from one tree to another,so did the ball shaped paper lanterns.

Lydia found this odd. She wasn't sure of this day-long celebrations was a part of Thai culture or not. The Wattana's were like a colony out of the Krabi,though. They were different usually different from any other spesific culture region in Thailand. Sometimes they were connected to the general traditions tightly,sometimes they had their own traditions. She could say there was a female dominance around. Bethari was the top one for being the eldest,but Karin was running the hood.

Everyone dressed colorful like the heaven birds that belong to the habitat of Krabi. Women were wearing bright colors like pink,yellow and orange when men were wearing less catchy tones of blue,green and purple. Red was the major color among all of those dresses. They had different kind of patterns from lines to stars,but what seen in everyone's outfit was red.

Bethari,with an unexpectedly kind smile curling her creaky lips handed a box to Lydia.

"You may be informed about the days and their colors in our culture." Lydia held the box,thinking which culture she was talking about. Thai or the Wattana-ian? She laughed at the thought and replied with a same tender smile.

"I suppose I don't. But I'd like to know." A shy gesture she made,thinking how weird she was acting. She's never seen Bethari being nice to her sos he got awkward to her intimate manner.

"There are specific color for each day in Thai culture. And each day belongs to a god. This is also the same for a king,or a leader. Folks have wore in the spesific color in a king's birthday. And that's what we're doing here as you can see it from many of our dresses includes a major amount of red. Since Lucas was born in Sunday." She gave a hearty chuckle and spoke to the amazed woman. Lydia's never heard a procedure but she could say she liked.

"Won't you open it up?" asked Bethari,eying the box she was holding. She was forgotten the box.

"Oh sure,yes!" she giggled at her own shyness as she was scraping the sheet out of the box. She smiled with her eyes at the old lady while lifted the red dress up. She gave an ashamed _Why did you do this to me_ look, slight marks of shock popped in her eyes. This was an apoligize,the both knew. There were no need for words to understand it so Lydia embraced her suddenly that she wasn't expecting.

"Thank you,Bethari. This is beautiful!" and with that she ran back to the bungalow like a happy child to wear it. Bethari stood there confused,thinking whether like this girl or not.

That night became the best one in whole honeymoon. She felt like in Calle Ocho,danced like crazy during the night. Even Karin didn't tell her to stop dancing or anything. Everyone went friendly with her,or it was just alcohol. She drank more than she should and it made her feel dizzy at the end. Lucas carried her to the bungalow and left a kiss upon her cheek.

"Sleep well,love. Tomorrow's trip is gonna be long." And with that,he went out to have some more time with people.


	3. Boat Trip

**_Ok so here's the 3rd one aaaaaand...guess who's in there? Aww yiss :3_**

**_I'm feeling really sad though. I hope you get your reader ass on sending me reviews and shit you know! I'm sorry for being impatient. I know this is the third one yet but damn._**

**_Oh by the way characters and their faces!_**

**_-Lydia Luna Marina Martinez: Beren Saat_**

**_-Lucas McAdams: Mario Maurer_**

**_-Vaas Montenegro: Michael Mando (u don't say lol)_**

**_Also if you have tumblr,follow me: .com ;)_**

_"Life is a journey that must be traveled no matter how bad the roads and accommodations." - Oliver Goldsmith _

She shook her head as if getting rid of the memories. The next two days after the birthday were all the same old,annoying. It was like the spell was broken. So she didn't go on memorizing all those and put her attention on the enviroment. She noticed the sky got cloudy,the sun disappeared. It was their second alone trip attempt and this time the weather seemed better than the day before so Lucas insisted to have one. But seemingly the unstable weather of Krabi,played its famous game. She then realized Lucas was out of the helm,sitting on the side of the boat,his head against the wall,thinking deeply. She guessed more or less he was thinking of where he did it wrong.

"Luke, where are we going?" asked Lydia out of curiousity and went on after gaining his attention. "We have no canvas and it's gonna rain,you see." Pointed at the sky. "And it's darkening anyway. Turn it back home."

"We're not going back home. Tonight is gonna be all ours. Just you and me." He stepped into the woman,wrapped his arms tightly around her body. He drove his clumsy fingers through her hair,pulling her face closer to himself. The other hand rubbing her back,a little down. He took his time to kiss every spot of her face. It wasn't too hard to say that he was hungry for her. It's been two weeks since they had their first steamy night. She closed her eyes when it came to the lips. She gave a chuckle with his nervous breath that brushed her cheeks.

"What's that?" the man asked,a grin brighten his dark face.

"Luke,honey you're gonna kill both of us. Look out! We're gonna bang. But to the pier." Her chuckle became louder with her last words. "Just pull up the boat while I look up where we are." She pointed out the huge island they were going through.

Seeing him laughing as well made her guilt for rejecting him disappear. Once more she passed. She wondered how long it was going to last. He was her husband after all. Lydia also would like to have some steamy moments but since he refused her on using protections,she punished him with this. Not getting a slice of the cake.

Her eyes were searching the island carefully on the map. She rotated the map to one side and another to make a guess of which one this island were to be on the map.

"Hey where are we? I can't find it on the map."

"Let me look at it." He took the map,frowned,rotated it to both two sides as Lydia did before but couldn't find a single clue what island they were next to.

"Oh..I have no clue. We must be somewhere here." pointed on the map. "But there's nothing here on the map as you see." He knot his eyebrows, trying to figure out the situation. Lydia noticed the fuel sign and warned him: "Luke! You should fill the depot and before we get lost, we gotta get back through the way we got here." She sensed something was going wrong but couldn't realize.

Silence.

"Luke! What's wrong?"

"Nothing..It's nothing. It's just..we gotta spend our night here,until the captain come and take us in the morning. We have no extra fuel."

There her mood has changed dramatically. "Lucas do you hear what you're saying? What do you mean we don't- How could you be this stupid to make us got into the risk of being lost in the middle of somewhere which doesn't even exist on the map!" She went even more insane as she noticed the scared face of Lucas. She was freaking out by his thoughtlessness,holding her temporals as if her mind was blowing out but then she figured it out.

She threw a murderous look at him as she stepped into him,taking deep breathes to calm herself. Her teeth gritted, she sensed something on his guilty look. She waved her pointing finger to his face.

"Oh you..you did it on purpose!" She shook her head into both sides with anger,blinked a few times like trying to better her vision. It was huge. She let the thoughts,complaints escape of her mouth,not realizing what could her words result in,didn't care anyway.

"You brought us here,into the middle of nowhere to satisfy your parents' willings on you to become a young father! And you knew my respond to it,as I told you like hundred times before. But you still went on that,with no captain,no fuel. So you destroyed all the chances that could bring us back home to force me to follow your orders!"

"Lydia please you're overreacting!" Lucas felt the guilt through his veins. He was trying to relax but he couldn't help. They were pretty far from Railey that he couldn't even see the land clearly. When did they get so far? How? How didn't he realize before it was too late? He felt even worse now. It's not because Lydia's blamings and bad words. It's because he could simply say they were lost. And the reason was him. He just wanted to be alone with her but ruined the night himself. So he kept his silence as she went on shouting at him.

"Am I overreacting? I'm fed up with all this shit Lucas! With your struggle to get me into something I don't want at all. How many times more am I going to shout at you like this? I'm even tired of complaining but you didn't get tired of pushing on my disappoint me. You really do and I can't stand it anymore! Call the captain and tell him to take us back. We'll get packed up and go back to L.A or I'm going back if you still want to stay here anyway!"

"Lydia we're gonna fly back to L.A. soon okay. I promise. Just spend this night here. Because.."

"Because? Oh there's more? Tell it!"

"Because there's no signal here. We have to wait until the morning come." He then thought even if the morning come,they wouldn't go back home easily. They were lost in the middle of the ocean. Thanks to God,there was an island nearby. So he calmed himself with this thought.

"Lucas..I- I can't believe how much you are blinded by your family's brainwashing programme and ma-"

"It's enough Lydia! Stop talking shit about my family already." He was a funny imitation of a macho that made her laugh.

"Wow I'm amazed by your manliness! I wish I could see you the same when your mom was talking shit behind my back!" Lucas hesitated for a second to respond her. She was right,though. His family never neither liked her nor wanted to be their daughter in law.

"Make your own choice Luke. Me or them!" Lydia boomed in anger,a green fire burned in her eyes. Her hands showing the options she wanted him to choose one of. She didn't care whether he chooses her or his family. It wasn't her aim to force him to decide actually. She was differentiating the two sides of the coin and coming to say that there was only one that can be up.

"Lydia is that you,really? You're going insane. Okay. I understa-" Lucas stared at Lydia up and down with unbelieving eyes and she interrupted him.

"You don't understand anything! Forget it,okay?" She glanced at a point on the island while there smoke going up to sky. There must have been a town or a hood at least that she could ask for help. She wasn't going to follow his willings and keep her silence. No. It was just not her way.

"I'm going there and asking for a help. You stay here and discuss all this shit yourself!"

"No,stop now Lydia!" He tried to make her stop,grabbing her arms but she fought and escaped from his hands easily. Lucas let out a loud sigh,knowing she wouldn't give up.

"Let me come with you,at least!"

"Don't even!" She cut his words with a sharp manner.

She pulled her blood red dress' tail up to jump off of the boat correctly. It was the dress Bethari gave her two days ago in Lucas' birthday. She wore it often. Not because of making Bethari or else happy,but she really liked it. She liked red.

She realized something she forgot as her bare feet hit the ground. Lucas was holding out to not throwing the shoes at her like it could stop her. She flipped her hair,turned her back to the boat,walked with bare feet like it was all natural,throwing looks at the mesmerizing nature surrounds her. She was entranced by the plenty tones of green already.

It began to rain,little by little. It was calming her down and making her think about what she's just done. Or lately. She's been a bitch while he and his family was trying to comfort her. She regretted nothing but getting herself into this life. She could've kept working instead of marrying Lucas,a guy she definitely liked,but who was with Maria. So she took it as a challenge. Two birds with one stone. But now she wished she didn't do it already.

Lucas with a high possibility,wasn't aware of what was going on around Lydia and of her true feelings. How stupid it was to treat him like shit like it was his fault. She knew herself,neither wanting to marry anyone nor getting a family extension with the marriage. Most of the time she thought it was going to be something like hit and run situation. Like, there was going to be a wedding,and everything would go the same before it did. Her mistake was to miss out the formality of the combination of two lives. _When two get married,they're not the ones being linked only,but also their family_. That was what Roza once told Lydia,when she was getting married before Lydia left the house. Lydia didn't stand on this opinion for much since Roza was the one who told it. She would listen her sister but not care much. There were not so much time the two sisters been in a serious conversation,or any kind of conversation,better say.

After a long walk, she approached some location where it seemed like a hood or whatever it was,and there she saw a couple of huts located in a circular shape. There was a fire at the center of them,the source of the smoke she saw from the boat. She came closer to the hood,still hiding behind bushes fort he unknown place,and then she saw the men in red..with..guns?

What kind of a place would it be? Men in camouflage pants,scarfs around their faces with guns. There she remembered the narrow streets of Miami that she had to pass by to go to school. There were boys,dressing like this,listening some gangsta rap. But these guys didn't seem like those young wannabe's to her. There was something serious in their movements. No doubt.

She decided not to demand for help from any of them. She hated the idea to go back to Lucas like nothing's happened. But she should go by then,and tell what she saw and force him to find a way back home. The men in red made her sense something wasn't right with them. It was an army or something she'd never want to know,so she turned back to the path she came here through,stepping slightly to not make a little sound. But then everything's changed with the sound of a dog barking.

"What's that?" "We have guests?" "Let it find what them." She heard the men talking as the dog barking and floundering to be free. She stopped walking back,her feet stuck to ground. Her life flashed before her eyes as she heard the sound of chains. She looked around,searching for a hard,big ingot or something to defense herself. Then realizing the dog,or better say the brute was huge enough to fight with,she began to run as much as she could.

She started to think where to go and hide. The boat was pretty far and she could fall down before get there. So she changed her destination to a part of the jungle,with an idea in her mind.

She clearly knew the differences between a cat and a dog. A cat had claws to climb up on trees and this made them get avoid of dogs for saving their lives. Lydia had no claws but she was good at climbing on trees,thanks to those games she played with her brother Enrico in her childhood. She jumped and held the nearest branch of the tree and pulled herself up,repeated the period until she approved her location was high enough.

She ran so fast that she couldn't breath regularly. Her heart felt so heavy,bumping her chest as if it was about to burst her organs out. Sweat running down on her neck,tried to figure out what was going on. Was she passed a restricted area?

The howling beast unfortunately found her. She saw the men in red,there were almost ten of them,running up to the tree she was on,cheering up and shouting. They were really enjoying of what the dog found. It was like finding a treasure to them. She looked down at the men and covered her thighs with the tail of her dress as she noticed their vicious look.

"Come down, lady. We won't hurt you!"

The men were mocking her,making some kissy noises and laughing. She felt like throwing up. It would be pretty good at the moment though. Just on all their heads. She climbed more as if they might pull her down. The sounds of the men going pervert stopped with a loud holler. She almost fell as she heard the sound.

"Aye fucks! What the fuck are y'all doing there,huh?" She looked at the man who shouted,in red _again,_with a mohawk this time,differentiating from others. He was quiet angry she could say. And this guy must be their leader or something to consider the men's behaviour changed as they saw him coming. None of the men was looking up to her. A dead silence. They were in a line,forgetting the girl on the tree. Could she escape here if she tried? She didn't want to take any risk of this. Maybe if she keep her silence,the men would really forget her or realize she's not worth to chase anymore.

"None of you keep the guard back there! You motherfuckers better hav—" His face expression immediately changed when he noticed the red silhouette on the tree. He took his time to speak again. "Ooh….What do we have here.. a feral cat?" He gave a slight chuckle,at the same time the men laughed. He turned back to _his_ men,telling them to go back to camp and welcome the other guest. _Other guest?_

He turned back to her as his men left them alone. He walked up to the tree,a whistle fled his lips. "Hermana,can I ask you to come down? It's hard to talk in this sight,you know?"

"W-what do you want from me? I'm not going down!" She flinched of this man,his confident look in contrast to other mindless ones. He was totally different,and terrifying.

"Look,hermana. That's not how it goes here. Let me explain." He grabbed his gun from his back,cocked it and then pointed it to her.

"I'll have to shoot you if you don't get off that tree. C'mon!"

Lydia ignored him,turned her eyes to sea trying to sink her shake from fear down. Going hard with this man was the silliest thing to do,she knew. But she still stood out.

"I'm not joking,aye! Don't let me shoot you, come here!" His voice raised up with anger this time. She could see he was serious on his words. What would make him not shoot her? Nothing. He wouldn't even care. She gave up,tried her best to not shake as she went down the tree. She hopped off of the branch and he catched her in his arms.

"Let go! Don't touch me!" She hissed,struggling in his arms for an escape but he was holding her tight,like a stone she couldn't do anything.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder,forced her to walk by his side,with gun in his other hand showing around. "Welcome to my island, hermana! Pardon my behaviour,I could greet you better."

"What do you want? Let me go." Thoughts of possible ways to run away went in her mind. She was well trained of tae kwondo,thanks to her brother Enrico,he's always been so helpful about this since the day she was got attacked by some mean children live in the ghetto of Miami. She thought of biting his arm and then rolling it backwards. But damn he had gun and he didn't seem to hesitate to fire it. She kept her gaze down as if he could guess her plan. Besides this man with his relax and cocky manner made her feel sick and frightened that she wanted to get avoid of him as soon as possible.

"Won't you let me be nice? It's rarely seen. I'm on my good mood today." He put his gun back in his holster.

All of a sudden she bit his arm with her most strength and bumped him on the chest with her elbow. He stepped back,obviously wasn't expecting such a stupid move from her. It wasn't too much to make him back off,though. It was funny for him that she thought she could escape. So he followed her,not in a rush but on control.

she could see was all the glamorous tones of green as she ran through the jungle,not knowing the direction,again. Everything was developing in a rush so she wouldn't even waste her time to think about a plan. She just thought of escaping and hiding in somewhere,maybe a cave,a hole. Maybe the guy and his men would let her go after a while. What kind of a hell she was in? All this men wore as soldiers,chasing after her. Why were they chasing her,anyway? She sure didn't do anything wrong.

The man wouldn't catch her that she was running really fast. Suddenly the dog that chased her to the tree before,came out of nowhere,growling mouth open enough to show its stopped her. She felt the fear through her veins,thinking her life would be ended by this creature right away. She attempted to run again, but this triggered the dog. Everything seemed in slow motion,the brute jumped up to her,its eyes lightening with hunger .The trees even seemed like singing The Gloomy Sunday. Was it night already or it was just because the lack of breath made her sight go bad? Something was stopping her,she couldn't move. She screamed at the top of her lungs when the dog grabbed her ankle. There,in a heart beaing moment, she really believed she was gonna be eaten by this demonic creature. It was hopeless. It was the end. She didn't even struggle to escape this time,let it go as she stumbling into darkness. The world got darker and darker, green got all black whilst the beast was gnawing and pulling her leg. Then it stopped torturing her leg with the sound of a gun.

"Fucking bitch." That was what she heard slightly,losing her consciousness,rolling up to another world.


	4. Breakdown

_**So as I've done so far,I updated the Ch4 four days after the last one. I'm trying to be quick on writing as much as I can because I know how damn hard it is to wait for the next chapter of a story you love. (overconfidence alert) :D**_

_**The next week is my exam week and ugh.. I think I'm not gonna be able to update it in time. I've got shit to study for -.-**_

_**Every opinion will be appreciated. So feel free to say what you think. Enjoy! :)**_

_"Whoever has trusted a woman has trusted deceivers." - Hesiod _

"… I'm the fucking king of this island. You heard? It's.. Alright. Listen… I'm not gonna deal with any shit no more. You obey rules,you live. Otherwise, you just saw the example of it."

Lydia opened her eyes with a strong headache as she heard of the familiar voice. The voice of a man. It was loud but far from where she was. He was shouting at someone who was begging between sobs,she heard. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and tried to remember how she got here.

She was lying on a bed in this small room,with a small window,if you could call it so since it had no glass with it,letting the sunshine brighten the room as it was. It was afternoon,she could say since the sun was just up in the sky. She tried to remember something. Something to answer the blank in her mind. She didn't even know what the question was. Her mind was numbed,like it's never worked before. Was she reborn? She even thought of that.

Then suddenly she recalled her last conscious moments. Flashbacks came through her mind at once. She was running casually among the trees and got attacked by that huge dog. She looked at her ankle immediately. It was tightly wrapped up with some bandages,still seemed some sign of blood on its surface. She also had scratches on her both arms particularly. That must have been happened when the dog was pulling her along the ground. Someone must have saved her from that beast. Some parts of her memory was sharp as knife,some was a blur like an old childhood dream. Or more like nightmare. She couldn't make her mind work right. Where was she at? How long was she passed out? She tried to stand up,gripped the frames of the bed and pulled herself up. Her head still heavy,she had it hard to stand easily. Damn her whole body,each bone felt like breaking down but she did it. Now she was on her feet,walked up to the window limping in pain,then saw the circle of men in red,cages full with people surrounding them. One was giving a speech at the center. That was the mohawk guy.

It didn't take so much time for her to realize he was the one who shot the dog down and saved her life. She hated on this idea that being saved by such a man. He seemed like a dictator,pointing the cages giving orders to his men. There were at least eight people in the cages as she counted. Unfortunately she couldn't spot them right. _Lucas where are you?_ She murmured,her eyes searching for her husband. She felt bad for leaving him on the boat alone. He could be dead now. Would these men let him live? Maybe they would. There was no clue what the hell they were doing with these people. She stared at the human body resting on the ground in…blood? She feared it could be Lucas.

"Noo!" She let an unforeseen cry out. It catched the leader's attention. He put his hand on his forehead,getting avoid of sunlight,saw the girl in red was watching him from the hut.

"Clean up the mess." He told to his men and turned to one of the cages : "It seems the time is up for you,amigo." And then he headed to the hut.

She felt even weaker on her legs,held the frame of the window to see if the dead body belonged to Lucas. She tightened her eyes to use them as a binocular and spotted the man with light-coloured hair. _Oh God it's not him._ But did that approve Lucas was alive? She didn't even feel bad for the dead man. It was neither Lucas nor herself. A guilty feeling hit her heart for being selfish but she didn't worry much. She had more important issues than caring about a stranger's life. The mohawk guy was coming for her.

Her heart started racing through her chest as she heard his footsteps on the wooden stairs,trying to predict what he was going to do to her. He has killed someone there,she saw. But since he didn't leave her dying of bleeding,she thought killing her wouldn't be his aim. Probably something worse.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! You've slept for too long though. I thought you died. Good thing you're on your feet now." He walked up to her smiling,his feet stroking the ground so loud that she remembered of a giant in a cartoon she watched. It was totally scarier now to see it in real life. Not as in a cartoonized platform,but this man was like a giant with his bossy manner. He wasn't too tall or well built though. She could even say he was slim. Or better say,average size of a man.

She let out a gasp as he came to the light. There was a deep scar placed on his head, starting from his left eyebrow,going up to his mohawk disappearing there. It was from a few years ago apparently but still reddish. A shiver ran through her spine,she shaked. What kind of a man would he be?

"Oh, you scared." He held her chin up,looked directly into her eyes. "Well, you should be."

This was even more terrifying than the scar on his face. His eyes,a strange tone of..grayish green..or blue,she couldn't even name. Dark circles were surrounding the odd creatures,leaving a contrast to bring them out. Her jaw fell not because of being terrified only but amazed by the colour of his eyes. She's never seen a color like that anywhere. She gulped hardly as she examined whether they were contacts or not. Then approving the reality,she found herself out of her mind. What was going on lately? It took a moment for her to remember of his hand.

"Don't touch me!" She tried to get rid of his touch,making little moves as much as possible to keep the pain of her whole leg inside. Damn she could be disable or even dead. The pain was unbearable but she was alive after all.

"Hmm.. Scared..But still brave. I appreciate your struggle,linda. I really do. But this tough girl behaviour doesn't get you anywhere,alive."

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Her voice was soft and confident at the same time. She was struggling to find the right position for her leg to not feel like burning in a hell pit.

"Enough with the questions already,no? Come on. You should get some oxygen. You need it." He was totally mocking on,treating her like a child. "Oh by the way.. My name's Montenegro. Vaas Montenegro." He gave a slight chuckle,then grasped her face pulled to his. "And you remember my name…Luna."

She felt her heart skipped a beat as she came close to his face. Their noses almost touched,she couldn't help but looked at his eyes whether he was using contacts or not. She couldn't decide to be afraid or stunned at that time. Then she shook her head and got her attention on another thing._ How does he know my name?_

Lydia couldn't walk even move her leg as he dragged her down the path. The pain was growing with every movement. She breathed fastly,her teeth pressing each other,not saying anything to Vaas. He seemed not giving a damn how much pain she was dealing with. She fought her tears not to come out,trying to catch her breath. She felt sick,realizing how long she didn't eat a thing.

He took her to where he usually films his kills and tortures to the innocent people. The stage. Today's show was different than any other. Nothing physically he thought of to do. He didn't want to bother himself with all cryings and pleadings of the captives. The show didn't require such a thing. He was not going to do anything but watch. He rubbed his hands against together, told the pirates to bring the Thai kid as he tied Lydia on a chair.

"I want you to be quiet during the show. Like a polite audience." said Vaas,while tying her hands up to her back on the chair. She stayed quiet as he said. Neither said a word,nor fighted. It was hopeless. To escape from this guy was something. And there were plenty more men out here who Lydia could never bear with. He came closer to her face "Good girl." The smell of his breath was awful,mix of beer or any other alcohol and cigarette. She held her breath,avoiding the disgusting haze.

_Thai kid. It was Lucas! He's captured as well,but still alive! _She then realized they'd never make it out to back home,alive. It meant nothing to her. These pirates were nuts. She looked down at the pirates from the stage. They were curious and excited like mad dogs. Just like the dog that had her leg broken. Was it really broken? She wouldn't be able to stand its pain in normal time,right? What she was feeling now was nothing compared to those sharp knives driving through her leg when she was walking. At least trying to do so.

"Ladies and gentlemen! All of you welcome to my show. Aye Carlos! bring him on the stage and tie him up on a fucking chair. Excuse my french,linda. I forgot about you." Lydia glimpsed at the two pirates coming from the camp. She opened her eyes wide as she noticed Lucas,being dragged by the pirates. He looked horrible. Blood stains all over his face. She then realized that his nose was smashed. It seemed like a year to her haven't seen him for.

Lucas lifted his head faintly. His face came to life as he saw Lydia. She was alive! He thought of the last conversation between two,must be a few days ago. He was drifting in pain he caused himself. All this what happened in last two days was his fault,he knew. He shouldn't have brought her to Krabi. At least he should've made the vacation shorter. His family wouldn't let them go that early,though.

This island. Unknown, full with chaos and death. Cages for humans,captured as slaves. For ransom,for the joy of torture. He saw a man died in front of his eyes. That mohawk guy was who killed the man. He shot him on the chest,not even hesitating. He even laughed after that,he was a monster. Lucas threw up as he saw the little fountain of blood coming out from the man's chest. He's never seen such a thing before. This place was the representation of hell on earth.

"Lucas!" Lydia let her tears dripping down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what she was crying for though. It was to discharge the pain,she named the reason. The pain of her leg as the pain in her soul. Everything went so fast,she couldn't catch. Her one move resulted in being captured by some pirates with a broken leg and a broken nose. One movement has opened the doors of the hell that has been waiting for her. She squeezed her eyes and clear them from tears,then took a look at the leader.

"Please. Just.. Let us go! Please,Vaas." She started begging for their life. A major part of her mind was telling her that this was hopeless but she did it anyway. It was not something she would do for someone. Begging something from a stranger,looking all miserable. However it was not the time of thinking about her principles. There was no any other thing to do at that moment.

Pirates tied Lucas to a chair near Lydia. Now they were on the eye-level. Their eyes on eachother,realizing how much they were hurt along this journey. As physically, as mentally. But this was the worst. To see each other faced with this misery,broken made both of two want to claw their eyes off. They both would prefer to be fighting everyday rather than coming here. More Lucas. Lydia was fed up with everything already.

"Hmm.. I like the way you say my name. I wonder how it'd be if you scream it." He whispered into her ear, his arms cuddling her from behind. "We're gonna have some fun now,hermosa. And guess who's the co-star? Hmm? Okay. You're busy with crying. I see."

"Get your hands off of her!" Lucas couldn't sink the anger coming from deep in his heart,his soul. He felt it like a fire,burning inside him. He was scared to the death though. Anyway the major anger won the battle and he boomed at him. A man,a pscyho was touching his wife,his woman. Lydia looked at him with blank eyes. That was one of those rare moments when Lucas would get out of his gentleman attitude.

"Wow! Look who we got here.. Braveheart?" He stepped into Lucas, bended over to look at him deep in the eye. "You know, I can kill you right away. You saw it back there. Just with a click." He clucked his tongue,his hand imitating a gun up to Lucas' head. "A little move of a finger,and you're dead. But hermano, every man dies,not every man really lives."

"This lady right here,also tried to fuck with me. But then.." He grabbed Lydia's wrapped ankle, squeezed it strongly, not giving a damn of her heart-rending screams. He always had a pleasure of seeing his victims in pain. Would he feel bad for this girl? Lucas kept his eyes squeezed as if it was going to block Lydia's loud cry.

"Then hermano,you see.. You people keep coming to my island,without any fucking permission. You just come and think you'll have a blast here,with no cost. Hmm? Even the heaven has a cost,amigo. It's the souls of people. People who's been all innocent and nice for their lifetime. Like you. So…since my island is a heaven.. and you're the innocent one in two, I'll take the cost out of you."

"What cost? What do you want? Money? I've lots of money. Isn't that what you want?" Lucas became more lucid,making his offering to the psycho. This man would have a price,after all.

"No no no no! It's not all about the money,hermano. The entertainment is more fun. And sometimes I even think of that only. Now.. If you let me speak,I'll start to my show. Do I have to stick your fucking mouth? No? Fine." He took a few steps to Lydia again. She kept her eyes locked on Lucas as if he was gonna disappear in a short time for what Vaas said.

"I was gonna kill your man. I tought about different possible ways to do it. Some tortures and shit,you know. But you linda,made me rethink of my decision. So I'm not gonna kill him,for now. Rather, I'll watch how you torture him with your existence." He smiled cheery,staring at her eyes under his eyelashes.

"Women,women, all are the same. Once you gave them the strings,you're done." He began to circle around her like a shark,not leaving the eye contact with Lydia.

"Do you know how mice feed themselves Lucas? Hmm? Okay.. So once I heard this. A mouse can eat you in your sleep and you wouldn't ever know. Really. They have a special narcosis in their saliva. And with that,they numb you. You feel nothing but a sick pleasure from that. But then you wake up,look at the mirror. And you see the half of your face is gone. Isn't this fucking amazing?" He stopped drawing circle,raised his eyebrows like this was the most important information in the world.

"What is it Lucas? You disgusted? But why? Isn't that just the same as what she's done to you?" He gave a short break,thought how to do it. He was kind of nervous you could say. Like a high school student who was giving a presentation in front of whole time such a chance to fulfil his tortures in a different way he had. The miserable look on the man's face made Vaas want to take the process longer. But the girl.. She seemed sort of strong,even though she was writhing of her ankle as he could easily see. So he decided to take it short,like a bat-shot to the head. He wanted to see her even more broken. Lucas looked weak and broken already. He'd drown him in the sea later maybe.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Lydia,a bit confused.

"Let me explain,hermana." He walked down the stairs from the stage,went up to a table next to one of the huts. He grabbed a notebook with a black cover,went up the stairs rolling the notebook in his hand.

_This..This is my diary!_

"Where did you find my diary?"

"Oh I'm a little curious as a person. You'll wish you didn't just say this is your diary. Very stupid of you. Anyway.. Don't worry I won't be so long. Soo…where should I start?" He casually turned some pages,licked his thumb and pointing finger,skipped some more until he got assured. "Let's make a sum out of this shit,huh?"

"Stop!" The woman shouted at the man with mohawk in an ordering voice. "Tape her mouth." was his answer. He then started to read it out loud after took a glance to the woman struggling not to be mouth shutted.

"**Enrico estaba justo**." Vaas paused for a second,looked at Lucas' face. "I'm sorry hermano,I think you don't know Spanish,do you?"

After a few seconds passed without a respond,Vaas went on.

"I knew it. Or her ass would be kicked out of your door already. I mean if you could read this.." He turned the inner pages of the book to Lucas,his finger pointing the lines as if he was able to read it from that far.

"But maybe you're the type who doesn't have any doubt on people. Huh? Who trusts so easily and get all fucked up at the end of the day. But still goes on trusting,expecting shit to change. This is insane,you know?" He said the last part so calmly as he was talking to himself. His gaze disappeared in nowhere,he mused. Later he gained his attention on Lucas and spoke. "I'm here to illuminate you amigo. I'll be your translator. You better fucking thank me after that." Then he turned to his men,that still waiting for the big moment of the show. "Listen up amigos! There's also so much lesson for y'all!" He kept reading out loud again,but this time in English.

**"19th of March. Enrico was right. I shouldn't have got myself into this at the first place. I should've kept working as a lifeguard as I did before I got close with Lucas. Instead,I chose the wicked way to survive. I was fooling myself even when I said 'Everything's gonna be alright.' cliche to Enrico. I was aware of that but still tried to kill this thought. I made this to myself,not thinking the consequences rationally. And things got really far,I can't go back in time. I don't want to hurt Lucas anymore,neither his family. They don't deserve to be fooled no more. I'll end this hank after he signs the agreement…"**

Lydia couldn't believe what was happening. Her life was just ruining by this sick bastard. She heard her lines in his sarcastic voice. More she heard,more she became disgusted. One way or another,she was seeking a sign for Lucas to give up on the marriage lately but this wasn't how she wanted it to be. She never wanted him to learn her past,her thoughts this briefly. Writing every feeling,every opinion this detailed was a total fail. It was her way of discharging herself,rather than sharing her secrets with else. Until that moment she never thought that there were any possibility that Lucas would learn about all these. She thought they would be murdered by these killers. She seriously waited to be killed. How would she know there was a Hispanic psychopath who fucks her all wicked projects up,instead of killing her.

"What?! What is it all about? You're lying,you psycho!" Lucas couldn't hold his anger this time.

"Do you think I'm lying,huh? You dumb fuck." He started to laugh hysterically,then shaked his head into both sides. "Okay let's skip a few chapters more." He went on reading.

**"27th of March. Now he wants to be a dad. Jesus Christ! It really grinds on my gears that all of these people trying to convince me about being a mother. Who told them I want it? Today,Lucas blabbed out that he told Karin that I'm pregnant,just to melt the icebergs. He then got mad again when I told him to tell the truth to Karin. Why am I so hard to go as he says. Then what I did,I went to the kitchen,started to drink some wine. Bethari saw me drinking and warned me it would cause injury to my baby. And I said 'What baby are you talking about? The one Lucas told y'all? I'm no pregnant,he probably lied to all of you.' I wasn't that drunk to say them all,though. I just defected myself under alcohol. I really ashamed remembering it later on. It was becoming good with Bethari since yesterday morning. She treated me good along the birthday. What I didn't know was a lie told by Lucas. I can't believe how things went upside down this fast. I'm not even sure what I want. I'm not even for his money anymore. I'm so done. Done."**

Lucas remained silent looking at Lydia. The woman he loved. The woman who he found the meaning of the world in eyes of. She lied to him since the day they met. Was this possible? He looked at the diary the psycho held. He knew it was Lydia's but his mind was refusing to believe all happened. He again turned his gaze to the woman. The woman he never knew really well. What made him think that these all could've been true,was the expression on Lydia's face. A complex kind of an emotion he couldn't name,he saw. But he could say he felt an elephant sat on his chest,choking him.

Lydia looked at her husband with blank eyes. Now he knew everything. He probably was going to kick her ass if they make it out to survive. She didn't want to live,if living the same old life of the broke girl. She was tired of struggling to make her place in this world,not one more challenge she'd take. Pairs of condemning eyes she saw in his dark brown eyes. Not only his,but all eyes that belong to each person she met in her life. Even Daniela's eyes had the same expression since Lydia never talked to her about what she actually thought. She saw Roza,Frank and Enrico. He was calm,not blaming her as he knew it well that she was going to fail. Lucas' sisters Glory and Julie. Karin and Bethari. She then saw George,Jonathan,Hector. And Maria. Oh,that was the worst. A sparkle of victory seen in her neon blue eyes,despite the hateful gaze.

"Alright. My job for today is done, it seems. I'll let you guys have some privacy. We'll have more fun than I thought. You lady, you must be a Hollywood star with your performance. I just.. wow!" He tapped on Lydia's shoulder,raised his arms in joy. "Carlos! Take the couple to the honeymoon suite. And give some fruit. We don't want them to die of starvation,right? Okay show is over now. Move your asses."

Then he headed to the hut where Lydia stayed unconscious for the last two days. He lied on the bunk she slept,and let the thought come and catch him. He thought of his insanity. Like Einstein said. Doing the same thing several times,expecting different results. This was all what he was doing for life. The chaotic life of the island has been all the same. Grab new slaves,hold them and light the fire of fear in their hearts so they can't do anything wrong. Film them begging for help, crying towards to camera. Get the ransom money and hand it to Hoyt. Same old drama,he thought. But this time was extraordinary. Any other kind of a movie. This should've been like the mysterious ones you get the point of it at its last scene. For Lucas, at least.

He lit a cigarette thinking about his next moves on the couple. He didn't really consider what to do with them,though. He would sell both of them. The boy was weak enough to bleed with one of his fist,so it didn't seem interesting to Vaas to keep Lucas and torture him. And tortured ones have been getting less or none of money,as he experienced before. Hoyt wouldn't like it. Maybe he would torture them mentally,especially the girl. _What a bitch. _He thought. The first time he saw her on the tree he knew she was something. But he wasn't expecting her to be sly as a fox. Her innocent face was like a mask,hiding the evil inside. There were more he's readen of her diary in his free time,than he read out loud on the stage. The woman must have got away from the risks she'd made herself with her face so far. He was even surprised for mistaking her at the first place. He thought she was like the ones he has always encountered with. Empty,sassy girls who come for a vacation,sleep with the men get all wasted and end up crying when he captives them. This girl was different and so interested that he wanted to know more about.

Carlos brought them into their suite as his boss said so. He replaced them at the opposite walls of the cage in case of possibility that they could escape. His boss told him to keep an eye on the girl as if she could've found a way out of the then locked up the cage and added "If you two make a trouble,you'll be dead."

Lucas never took his eyes off of Lydia,waiting for her to make an explanation. Her mouth was taped,he knew of course she couldn't talk but he still waited for a sign to come out and tumble down all those lines the man with mohawk read. She didn't even make an eye contact with him. What could she do? That was the truth. She never realized how hideous was what she've done until the pirate lord read her lines to her. It became alive in his voice and accorded to him more than it did to Lydia. She still saw Vaas as the responsible one of this result. This look on Lucas' eyes.

Carlos came back,two plates full with some tropical fruits on his both hands,like a waiter. A young boy followed him. He handed the plates to the boy,and unlocked the cage. Then he let him enter it. "Here Roberto. As I promised,I brought you to a zoo. A small one but better than never,yeah?" He laughed loudly,putting the couple in the same place with animals as they were locked up so.

Roberto responded him with a smile and got his attention on the captives. He took the tape off of Lydia's mouth and began with her.

She stood for a moment as if the fruits would've been poisoned. Then she realized she was going to die anyway. Why die hungry? Also she believed Vaas wouldn't kill them in a way like this. It was obvious that he was wanting something more than that. So she took her first piece of the juicy mango to sink the sound of her stomach rumbling.

The more of fruits she ate,more she felt good. Lucas' face even brightened after that loss of blood. Roberto kept feeding both of them until the plates got all empty.

"Don't take him too seriously. He's just joking. My father actually..is not that bad." said the attendant.

Lucas thought about this young man. He was fifteen or so. He was just a child when you think,but what made him a young man in Lucas' mind was his solid look. Living in the center of the fight was surely no proper for a teen. But seemingly he was able to cope it. He was even defending his father.

"Thank you,Rob. May I call you so?" asked Lydia,being extremely polite. Lucas was only watching her,but his mind wasn't with him. _Even that pirate has a son._ His thought went in and out of this opinion no matter how hard tried to deny it. Seeing Lydia going good with children has been what encouraged him on the thought of becoming a real family.

"Yes ma'am,you can." replied Robert, rejoiced.

"So Rob,will you come back? Because I think I'll need a friend to spend my free time with. Maybe you can tell me about the island,hmm?"

"Sure, I can. But I don't think that you'll have so much free time,ma'am." The twinkle on his eyes covered by a cloud. They both knew what he meant. He then went on. "I need to go now. I'll try to come back soon. Bye."

"Good bye,Rob. In case we cannot see eachother again."

Vaas hasn't realized before how tired he was. He hasn't slept well since the new outcomers popped up. He was responsible of them to be kept alright until Hoyt gets the ransom. After that he could do whatever he wanted. Although Hoyt was telling him to wait until the money for doing as he liked,Vaas was like a spoilt child who breaks his toys and asks for the new ones. He really assumed the people that landed on his island as his toys. Breaking them was not his purpose but most of the time some of them was triggering him in a bad way. And he ended up getting scolded by Hoyt. However Hoyt treated Vaas as his son at the first pace, so they would never fight over the misbehavior of Vaas.

He rolled in the bed to prepare himself for sleep."Aargh. What the.." He felt a needle plunged on his arm. He held the pearl earring and smiled at it. "We'll find your mate later." he talked to the earring and put it on the commode next to the bed. A loud sigh escaped between his thin lips as he lapsed into sleeping.


	5. Scarface

**_So a short one for keeping the story warm. The next chapter will be longer,yo! Enjoy! :-3_**

* * *

"Is there a toilet here?" Lydia yelled at the pirate walking in a slow swing back and forth. The pirate turned around to see if the woman really talked to him. He stood there like not understand anything of what he heard.

"Hey are you deaf? I talked to you! I need to go to toilet."

"Like I give a fuck. Piss on yourself." He then kept walking his way at the same path he did before.

She tried in a more polite way,holding the sarcasm in. "Excuse me sir,could you please show me a toilet?"

The pirate this time turned back with unbelieving eyes. "I showed you already,you piece of shit. Now shut the fuck up." He was proud of himself for his reply. His calm dark face changed with the loudest scream he ever heard.

Lydia was going balls. She even tried the polite way to ask for help and he insulted her. So she took a deep breath and screamed like a banshee with all her strength. Lucas' head snapped up as the annoying side of Lydia kicked in. Her voice was irresistable to hear. He tried to shout and stop her but she was way louder than him. He's never seen Lydia in that way. The pirate even couldn't bear with her and ran away to avoid the torture.

" .FUCK!" yelled Vaas,being thrown away from his sleep. It's not been a long sleep for him. He immadiately got on his feet and exited the hut. He went down the path through the valley and reached the rest of the outpost where the cages were here and there among the huts.

"What happened here?" He boomed at the pirates, anger coming out from his eyes. The answer was a silence. A few pirates were walking around like they just came there,avoiding the contact with the boss' anger. Then the boss walked passing by the cages,looking at each captive inside them.

"Which one of you three girls just woke me up with that scream?" He knew it was a girl from the shrill tone. Since they were three girls as his captives yet,he went from one to another, asking like an impatient child who asks for the answers to the unknown things bug his mind.

"It was me." Lydia answered confidently,looking directly into his eyes.

"Lydia stop being stupid." Lucas whispered at her. His eyes showed no emotion as they did since the big show of hours ago. She could see that he was still recalling his old times with her in his face and commentating the two sides of her as which one is to be true.

"I fucking knew it. I swear to God, I-." He held his nose bridge. "Why,can I ask? I mean.." He went up to her cage,knelt down nearby her. His hand reached on her chest,rubbing her skin slowly. A sly smirk came alive on his thin lips as he realized the high speed of her heartbeat. "Why would one attempts to tear her throat up when I'm here to do that?" His hand then went up,grasped her neck for a second then released. "Okay I'm relax. I'm relax. So..why Luna?"

He was calling her Luna since he didn't hear anyone calling her name. He's seen it on her ID. Actually there were two names but he guessed she'd be using Luna for it was more beautiful. She didn't care about correcting him. Neither did Lucas.

"I politely asked for a toilet and he insulted me." She threw a grumpy five year old girl look to Vaas. It made him laugh that how annoying and funny she was able to be at the same time.

"What did he say to you,linda?" His features softened,a clement expression appeared in his eyes.

"Can I go to a bathroom,please?" she demanded softly,once again. She catched Vaas at his weak time. He was unpredictable,though. Once he was calm,half a minute later he was about to cut someone's head off. So she was going slowly,and most importantly, politely.

Without an answer he unlocked the cage,lifted her up to make her walk a bit. "Can you walk?" asked Vaas,ripping off the bounds tied around her wrists with his knife. Lucas silently watched them like he wasn't there. She rubbed her wrists as if this would heal them. They were red for being tightly tied. She felt like her arms would be broken at the least movement as she stayed at the same position for a long time.

She attempted to take a few steps. As the pain kicked in,she stopped standing on her feet,let herself fall down. Vaas catched her before she hit the ground and took her in his arms like a baby. She didn't struggle to get rid of his arms as he carried her to the hut. Her legs limped down like baggy clothes.

"You're too light for a woman. Don't you eat anything?" He was absolutely underestimating her weight. She was around 140 lbs. What made her light wasn't related to her but Vaas' strength. She took a quick look at those muscular arms wrapped around her body. He looked like he could break one's head into pieces with his bare hand. _If only I could be this strong._ Lydia thought in her mind,kind of jealousy. _Then I'd hella survive anywhere on this world. I'd join to fights. Noone would mess with me. What am I now? A weak ass gal who's captured by some pirates. Even Lucas keeps silent. He should be the one who's fighting for an escape, but oh yeah. I forgot I was the man in the relationship._

"What are you looking at,princess?" asked Vaas,an inviting gesture made its way on his brows up and down. His white teeth lightened as his opalic eyes shone. On a dark skin like this,these two looked even funny for sparkling like diamonds. And annoying for what he threw the urge to claw his eyes off, ignored his smuggy grin and turned her eyes at anywhere else which could be in sight.

"There you go." He let the woman stand on her feet as he entered the hut. Then he shaked his pointing finger back and forth like giving an advise to a child. "No shit again,hermana." Lydia kept her gaze on the man silently as he brought her bag out of nowhere.

"Nothing's missing,don't worry. We treat our guests like in their home." His cocky smile brought the contrast to his dark skin. He turned on his heel and made his way out of the hut. Before he walked out,he added. "Have your business done. I'll be waiting here."

He lit a cigar while waiting for her. He gave her a space though he wouldn't usually do for someone. If that someone was any other than a lady. He's had a respect for women,as a surprising manner from such guy. Every woman came to this island as a hostage, got raped,beaten and killed at the end of the day or sold off to some perverted fuck who god knows what would do to them. Vaas didn't like them to disappear from his island in a way or another before he taste the product himself. He's satisfied his manly needs with these women that he found them interesting like exotic birds. He wouldn't let any other free woman from nearby to get into a situation with him since drugs were not the only thing he was addicted to. He was losing his control easily that this happened to be the reason why he stayed away from sex as much as he could.

Lydia looked at the broken blurry mirror disappointedly. The woman on the reflection was faded,consumed by a bloodsucker as it's seen there. There were scratches on the spots behind her ear which made by the journey that the brute organized for her. The dirt on her face provided a warrior paint. Her brown long hair was now shaggy and knotty. Her mascara was gone down on her lower eyelids through her cheeks. It seemed like she was someone else,came from another past. She couldn't find a familiar thing. All features of her was there,actually. What made her deny herself was not any bruise but the expression on her eyes. There was exhaustion,there was fear. But there was still that fierce sparkle behind those eyes kept well.

She attempted to wash her face,but the tap was broken or something there was no water coming out of it. She sighed deeply. Her look meant nothing to her at that time,so she didn't stay on that much.

"Ayo need help there?" Her thoughts cut by the pirate leader knocking on the door of the bathroom,if you could call it a bathroom. This man was going to be the major trouble in here,seemingly. He was keeping his control over her like a shepherd dog to a lamb.

She didn't come out even though she was done. A word couldn't go out of her lips either. She was finding it extremely degrading to talk to this man. It had her go back to those years in Miami for a second. Good thing she could've been avoid of those disorder life,but now she had to face the worse. Her eyes spotted the shining objects on the floor. She then reached down carefully and stuck a knife-like piece of the broken mirror in the right side of her bikini bottom.

She opened the door and looked around. He wasn't there. _Shit._ You know the feeling bumps you out of your reality when you can't spot the bug anymore which was there a few minutes ago? It was what she felt at that moment. Even his nonexistence scared her. She got mad at herself then. _You're not this,Lydia. You're strong and brave. _Words kept running through her mind like a memorized but meaningless sentence.

She took her time and limped towards to the door. It was making her sweat immediately to show this much effort for just walking. And the heat was the other reason for sure. Once she attempted to get out of the hut, Vaas came out of nowhere and trapped her in his arms. It made her jump scared to the death.

"Where do you think you're going,Luna?" He then held her as before and started carrying her down the path.

"What makes you think my name's Luna?" she asked between gritted teeth,keeping her gaze down,anywhere else than him.

"I don't care which one you want me to call you. Your name's fucking Luna,so shut up."

"And your name is fucking Scarface,then. Happy?" asked Lydia,her head jiggling. Her brows raised as her mouth opened sarcastically.

Vaas stopped walking,stood there like he forgot something back at the hut. She closed her eyes tightly to avoid from the incoming anger of him. Then looking at her face,he gave a loud throaty chuckle. She looked back at his face,knitting her eyebrows in confusion. He was absolutely nuts. What would made him angry as she thought,made him laugh his ass off which didn't amuse Lydia. She didn't like to see him having fun. She wanted to see him mad,even though it would be resulted in some addition to her bruises.

"Wanna say hello to my little friend?" He eyed down on himself with the same inviting smile. Lydia's face seemed like she just ate a lemon for what he meant. It made Vaas laugh even more.

"You're funny,you know. I might let you throw a comedy show at the stage. You can make lots of money out of that. Then you won't need that Thai kid." He kept laughing and even more when he saw the deadly expression on her face. She was nothing powerful to beat him but still angry like she could do something.

"One more asshole who lost his mind on money." She murmured,remembering Maria. Why do people keep telling her the same damn thing? It was that she took the advantages given to her in a golden tray. What was so wrong with that?

"What did you just say? Hmm?" He began squeezing her between his arms. It made her gasp in lack of breath as if her lungs were going to blow up. "I didn't ask for a strip show,did I?" He would keep squeezing her like a sponge but he felt a weak sharpness on his abdomen.

His eyes turned back at hers,opened wide seriously. He threw Lydia on grasses,it made her cry out in pain. He placed the characteristic smirk on his face and ran his hands along her legs,up to her crotch. She cried out as he pulled her body against his. His rough hands went to her hips,felt the sharp object at her one side. He stripped the tail of her dress up and pulled the sharp object out,it was a piece of mirror. He held it,smiling at the girl laying on the grass.

"What did I tell you? Huh? No playing games with me. Now I'll slide it through your throat so you can see how bad you're inside." His smile turned into wrath rapidly. He then went on searching for a new possible weapon she might've been hid in somewhere on her body,as she floundered helpless. She was slapping his face and pushing him from the chest but damn this man was too heavy to beat off. His hands came to the most unappropriate region,he was searching every possible spot from the top of her dress. Then he ran his hands tightly against her stomach,up to her breasts which he spent some time for exploring. He then turned her body to other side and checked her out like a cop. A little more time he spent with controlling her butt. She couldn't fight with tears. Tears then turned into sob. Then suddenly everything's stopped. His hands got out off her body immediately. He was out of his early purpose. After a frozen minute,he lifted her up from her armpits without a word. Her emotional wave went backwards this time. Whatever it was,she thanked to the reason what made him stop. She wiped her tears off of her eyes, started limping down the path by his side. He didn't carry her this time. She didn't want to be carried either. Walking on her own was way better even it was to limp in pain,than to be feeling his hands on her.

"I hope you take your lesson out of this. But you don't need to worry 'cause you're not my type. Or I'd have you right away."

Lydia stopped limping and turned at the man in shock. Did he just say that she was not his type? _Even this beast has a type,Jesus Christ! _And with this thought,she went into a laughter crisis. She held her belly,tears came out of her eyes but this time because of glee. Her nerves were out of order,obviously.

There's been only two days but she was breaking down mentally already. He should've been glad by this,as this was his own intention on the people coming to his island. But instead he stoned and looked at the girl laughing her ass off. _A few minutes ago she was sobbing,and now she's cracking up. _He never faced someone more unpredictable than himself before. Not because she just seemed so,she's been moody as he observed him. One time she was begging,the next she was planning to stab him with a broken piece of mirror. Oh he had to break her shelves. It became like his main goal on the girl now. Breaking her would be like punishing a damned sinner. And with that he though he could relieve his soul.

"What has he done to you? I heard you screamed." Lucas asked after Vaas tied her up to the bamboo sticks of the cage and went his way to the hut.

"You heard and didn't do anything?" Lydia asked back sarcastically.

"What could I do Lydia? Don't you see I'm locked and tied up in here?" Lucas was right in a way but Lydia was thinking at least he could call her name as she did before and begged Vaas to release them. She knew it would be pointless and the thing she tried to point out was the weakness of Lucas. In a way or another,they were here because of him. They'd call Lydia stubborn but Lucas was even more sometimes and he was getting irrational unlike Lydia. Going off to a trip with no fuel,for example.

"What's he done to you,Lydia? I swear to God-"

"What can you do Lucas? Do you really think that your chicken ass can get us out of here hmm? If you're asking that,he didn't get inside me. I'm not his type he says." She went laughing hysterically,ignoring Lucas' scared looks. She laughed more than she should that he was afraid of Lydia to lose her mind. Or that pirate gave her drugs. He didn't want to think on that much. Whatever the reason was,he didn't want to push it hard. There was time for questions,right? Or were they going to be passed away too soon?

He rested his head on the bamboo sticks and tried to dream about his early peaceful years of lifetime. That was how Lucas escaped from reality when something was going bad or not like he wanted. Almost every summer he's come to Railey,spent a couple months of him there. Until now he wasn't informed about this island running from some modern time pirates. There was more to be known,he thought. What were these men here for? They wanted money. Vaas told him yesterday how much money he was going to make out of them. So there was still slavery in a part of this world and they found the right place for it? Great.

Lydia watched the sunset,emotionally empty. She neither felt a pain,nor fear for her own. She was punished here for her past sins. She separated Lucas from Maria and got under his skin. So many plans were done,she was even being disgusted now. It was all her fault. But Lucas was innocent,he didn't deserve to be here. He got dragged here because his infinite love for Lydia which she never understood. That was what made her always seeking for a way out. Lydia wasn't used to being spoiled. It's always bothered her. She was feeling shy when someone showing her love. Like she wasn't deserving it. And she was acting awkward,and mostly rude since she didn't know how to respond.

Lucas was still a mystery for her,she never figured out some sides of him. When he was with Maria,he was happy and all. But the day she approved he was somehow attracted to her,his eyes were blind and his ears were deaf to Maria. It was something so odd that she would never understand. She's never believed the existence of a true love and wanted it be a misunderstanding that what Lucas was struggling to make her happy unrequitedly. Despite the last one month,he was like only living for Lydia. The early three years of them were well spent. She was happy with all that fast life. They were consuming without considering the cost from before so she became used to it easily. Since it was other's money,Lydia never cared about wasting it. And Lucas didn't stop her as long as it made her happy. He was all good with that. Until the honeymoon,though. Fort he last month he was like turned upside down. He was showing his old side only when they were lonely,which made Lydia furious all the time. She sure didn't like this scared side of him that she's never faced with. What was he even scared of? She was not going to murder someone just because she was raised in some ghetto right? But Lucas' family would all think so,she could sense it during the days before. The sharpness of their expressions were all well said that.

She thought this had no end. This life of consumption seemed like infinity to her. She wasn't fed up yet,even though she had its pleasure at the that was why she never wanted to be living the life of Karin or other relatives for them being modest. She's been modest enough for like twenty years in her life.

The sounds of the wild members of the island mixed eachother. There were birds,monkeys and dogs as she could count. It was hard to know the animals exactly for they were something new to Lydia. What she called bird was could've been a kind of money,though. She wasn't informed about this place's wildlife. She hoped that she will never stay that long to encounter any of them.

She then realized her sight has got darkened. Her eyes turned back to the sun again. It was gone behind the little land of another island in her sight. How many times was she going to see another day,another rise of the sun? She felt her fate would end right away just like the sunset. It rang in her ears like the trump of doom. With these thoughts she felt her eyelids got heavier than before,she yawned and rolled into another site.


	6. Drugs

_**So yeah..This one's longer me thinks :-3 I'm trying to make things go faster as much as I can but damn guys I'm so into writing inner thoughts! Sorry about that! :)**_

_**Anyways,I hope you like it! Oh by the way...I have only THREE reviews yet... I'm... just saying ahhahfdsj :D**_

* * *

_"For every good reason there is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth." - Bo Bennett _

The next day she woke up in dawn time. There was no sun and it seemed like it wasn't going to be during the day. The dark clouds were all over the sky but no matter how hard it was to differentiate the time without a clock,she could say it was dawn. She's lived in Krabi for long enough to guess the conditions of weather. It was going to rain.

She remained silent,looked around. Lucas was at the other corner of the cage,sleeping. Or passed out, she may never know. The other captives seemed less than they were before. There were two people missing. Now they were six people left,included Lydia as she counted. She didn't want to know god knows what happened the other two. She took a look at the pirates here and there,sleeping and casually standing against the wall of the huts. This part of the camp where they've been was a smaller circle than the rest,and the cages were just at the center of the huts. _If only I had the mirror piece now._ She pondered what it would be to escape from here. She could run out of this camp okay. Then? It was an island after all and it was pretty far from the mainland. There was no way getting out of here with running like rabbits. She had to do it on her way. Sneakily. But how?

She could fight with one of these lame-ass pirates. For example that one,sleeping on a chair,his face leaning on the table. That one who was insulted her. He was very slim. She could beat him to the death and get his gun. Having a gun was nothing though,when you're on your own. Lucas wasn't the man of this business. Neither was she,actually. However she knew if there was a chance to get away from this place it was for her but Lucas. He'd only pay the cost with his endless money if that was what they wanted. Her thoughts became circling around a particular one. Money. These men were here for money. So in this case,Lucas could save both of them. _Would he still-?_ Of course he would. Lucas would save her ass as well even though he was going to kick it after the salvation. She didn't have to fight,then. They would break up later,she knew. But she didn't care. It wasn't important in a situation like that. Death was near like the knock on the door,and it wouldn't hesitate to come in without an invite.

"Lucas." Called Lydia,realizing her throat was dry,felt her like she ate a cup of sand lately. It was horrible,she needed to drink some water. But she had to wait till the rain falls. It seemed a bad idea to ask for water from these pirates. Especially the leader.

"Huh?" Lucas whimpered,so slightly but enough for Lydia to hear. He was deeply sleeping as it seemed,and maybe he was taking in his dream. Or nightmare. Lydia let him sleep. He was alive and that was what mattered to her.

Her stomach growled,disrupting the silence. _Great! I've been longing to hear your voice. _She thought,then laughed through her nostrils. She hasn't eaten a thing despite the fruits of yesterday. Lydia was all for eating. Like it was her occupation in life,she was living for eating than fashion or any other things that the normal women went for.

She had to wait for someone,Roberto for instance,to come and feed them like animals. Would he come again? She wished he would. She wished they'd let him bring something to eat.

A few hours past without doing anything. The heat was going up,even though the sun was still behind the clouds. It was humid as usual. She was consuming the last particles of patience in her. She searched for something to charge her anger on.

Pirates were awaken,pacing up and down the area. Some of them was drinking beer,some was smoking and there was this guy just behind their cage throwing swears to the heat,to the island and his own life.

"Why don't you just get out of here then?" She shouted at the swearing man. He turned back to her,confused and angry like it was forbidden for her to talk.

"Shut your mouth closed." The words fell from his lips without thinking. Lydia thought if there was an order given by Vaas to keep her remain silent. Of course there was. She remembered his pissed off face yesterday,going hard to keep anger inside. He was having his beauty sleep before her banshee scream as she could tell it from his numb look. Or he was just drugged maybe. He was using drugs,she was aware of that from the dark shadows he had around his eyes and also from the fabric scraps wrapped around his arms to bring his veins out. _God damn junkie_. He was sleeping again when she was figthing with her hunger.

"You can't tell me what to do,asshole!" her courage impressed her,with a tough manner she shouted at the pirate. He was a black hulky man,she shouldn't have messed with. Lucas woke up to the fight. As he cleared his vision,he ordered Lydia to stop. It was pointless to piss these men off. But it was just how Lydia's been to someone she was mad at. She could keep pushing his patience until he gets crazy.

"You gon tell me what to do,you fucking cheater?" asked the hulky man,with a neutral voice like it was the best known truth in the island. And actually it was. She remembered all the pirates watched them broke yesterday, and it made her go awkwardly silent. The pirate went in his way of pacing from one hut to another,chuckling at her sadness. Lucas spoke soflty as the pirate left them there alone.

"They don't know about you at all. He's just saying what he heard which told by a hype." Stated Lucas,making the woman in shock. Lydia opened her eyes wide,looking at Lucas'.

"W-what? Do you-. You think that was a lie?" She went hard to make it onto words,her eyes are on the sandy floor. Lucas was still believing her? She looked back at the man,deep in his eyes. He had the same meaningless look,like he lost his expressions or not remembering how to use them. But there was something she saw in his eyes. A dark brown waterfall made by chocolate,spilling into hers. She shook her rapidly. No. There wasn't something related to food what she saw. It was trust. His eyes spreading the marks of trust like fireworks in the sky. She was terrified as she realized Lucas was still thinking the same way. It made her feel worse,the worst like it was her punishment. She would handle a couple insult,a hair yanking,a bitch slap but not this. This what she was afraid of to see,was just in Lucas' innocent eyes.

"No. I'm not saying that was a lie. I just- Ugh." Lucas took his time to find the right words. Lydia waited his respond impatiently,biting the inside of her cheek.

"Look. I know that was what you really wrote there. No more no less. I'm aware of that." One more break for a deep breath. "But I know you Lydia. That's the way you are. When someone pisses you off,you say whatever comes into your mouth. Most of them,you don't really feel. You were angry while writing it. That's nothing different than booming at someone. You just spilled your anger into lines."

If there was something more awful than being censured by the people she knew,it was extremely and vainly tolerant Lucas. She wondered for a second if Lucas was doing it knowingly to make her suffer. But no. He was just being honest. Lydia ignored the urge to shout at his face and gave her attention at his nose. It seemed like he couldn't breathe through it.

"How did it happen?" asked Lydia,gesturing his nose with her brows.

"Their leader head bumped me when I swore at him." Answered Lucas,quietly. So all he did was swearing to him and he smashed his nose up? She must have been lucky for not getting a smashed nose for what she's done so far. Besides the leader saved her life and even healed her ankle or let someone to do it.

"He's a freak,Lydia." Stated Lucas,giving her chills like he was reading her mind. What was she even thinking about?

"But we'll get out of here soon. That's all money. He's running a slavery regime here. There were two people yesterday but now they're gone. You noticed? They're sold off to someone." Lucas' expression full with hope,she could see it in his eyes. He seemed almost happy.

"How do you even know that?"

"I heard the pirates talking about the captives. If you get paid,you free. One of them was a girl,who makes more money as they said."

"So this makes me more valuable than you?" she let out a exhausted laughter through her nostrils. Lucas didn't replied. She was still under her emotional explosion.

Lydia also knew the thing was money. This what were pirates for,right? So these men were capturing the tourists and selling them off. If there were rich they'd be saved by their seniors. Or if they were lucky,they'd be sold off to good people,which was hardly seen. What kind of a human being would see the other as a product? Someone atrocious.

So would it all end if Michael sent the ransom? He would be the one sending the money since he had the financial power in family. Probably, Lucas wouldn't like Karin to know they're captured. She didn't have to know,if they were going back home soon. Were they? Could they believe Vaas,though? She felt dumb for not getting this possibility into her mind.

"Can we trust these men? I mean how can we be sure they'll release us after getting the money?" asked Lydia,trembling. It made Lucas pondered a while. He was going to trust for real.

"Well,we have no other choice." His voice was wheezy,almost lost his last hope. Then he spotted the leader pacing down the path towards them.

"He's coming." Lucas warned Lydia silently.

"Motherfucker." She spat between her gritted teeth as she saw the man casually walking down the path.

"Shhh.."

He came,ordered one of the pirates to bring some fruit and water. And then he turned to cages,went on walking.

"Aye, William. How are you today,my friend?" he patted the middle-aged man's head. Then he turned his gaze at the rest. The blonde woman at her middle twenties,begged him to let go of her.

"Please,I'm begging you. I've kids back home. Please." She was crying exhausted. Lydia felt bad for the woman. She had a family back there. But in some ways,she didn't emphatised her much. A vacation shouldn't be more important then her kids,right?

"So why are you here,honey?" His soft voice made the blonde open her eyes wide. He held her chin through tha bamboo sticks of the cage,caressed her lips with his thumb. She was shaking,Lydia could see it.

"Why are you on a fucking vacation.. if you care about your children?" His voice raised up as he pressed his thumb tightly against her lips. It made the blonde wail.

Everyone else watched him in silence while he was passing to the next person. One of the other two men achieved a fist into his jaw,while the other got choked. He wasn't using much of his strength since it would result in less money and a pissed off face of Hoyt Volker. Lydia forgot to breathe when he came near to their cage.

Vaas took a moment for scanning the couple's faces. Lucas,a worried and terrified expression on his face,looking at Lydia while she was being bothered by Vaas' existence. There he saw something in Lucas' eyes. This man was fucked up. Vaas knew this look,since he's been in love before. That dumb feeling. Even he saw himself in there,for a second. The young Vaas. Running through the jungle with no problem. The woman didn't seem like giving a damn for real. It was like she was annoyed by all these she had to face with. The way she looked at Lucas,there was something missing in it. And he knew what it was. The thing in Lucas' eyes. It was hopeless. What he's done on his show yesterday was erased by waves like a writing on a beach. This bitch kept brainwashing him,it seemed.

"You're hurt too fucking much,hermano. We better take care of that." With a sharp movement,he half circled the cage,opened the lock and grabbed Lucas from his arm and pushed him to walk ahead. Lucas went hard on walking since it's been a long time not a single step he made.

"Where are you taking him?"stammered Lydia,her eyes on Lucas' faint face. Vaas ignored her question and stared at the man coming towards to him.

"Make sure each of them be fed,hermano."

"Take me with you!" Lydia's sudden attempt,made Vaas raise his eyebrows up with a surprised smile on his face.

She wasn't sure what to do. Lucas was weak,breakable young man who didn't know how to defense himself since he never needed to. He lived a peaceful life so far in contrast to Lydia. She thought she could save him from Vaas,which was a stupid idea. How? With her broken leg? She was also fading,she could feel it by the moment passed but she insisted to go and be with Lucas. And why? It was well known that the reason was no love. It was just her way of relieving her conscience,no matter how hard she denied it. She was feeling responsible for him in a way. They were married,which means linked officially. So sure one had to watch the other's back. The stronger one was Lydia,in their odd relationship. She had to try her best to keep his word to Michael. Taking care of the child.

"No. You're staying here and eating your fruits." The babysitter side of him came out again. It was embarrassing for her that being treated like a child. He then looked at the other woman who was watching him in a deadly expression and flew a kiss to her.

Vaas took Lucas to a random hut in the circular location of the camp. He let Lucas sit on a chair and looked directly into his eyes. His face didn't show any expression,it made Lucas worry about his future.

"Look hermano. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with your brain." He gave a break for building his words in the mind. "I've showed you the truth,I opened your eyes. But you still keep believing a fucking liar. Do you think I'm fucking lying? Huh? You dumbfucks think you know everything! Okay..I'm gonna chill. Now." A slight chuckle found its escape from his thin lips. "What if I gave you the chance of running away?"

Lucas didn't respond his question. Why was he asking this anyway?

"You wouldn't go away. Because you're dumb. I bet you'd sacrifice yourself for her. Let me tell you hermano,she doesn't give a damn about you. She's even thinking a back up plan when you're falling more for her. 'Cause you're blindsided by that bitch."

"Don't call her like that." hissed Lucas,his teeth grinding. He wished he could do something at that moment but he knew his limits. He waited for a fist,or a head to bump on his face. Instead Vaas only chuckled in his spesific way and spoke.

"You think you're bold enough to mess up with me,when you're scared like a fucking chicken to face the truth." The anger in his eyes flashed and disappeared at once. Then his voice got calm and sarcastic as he went on. "I'm gonna help you,hermano. You're poisoned and I'm gonna remove it."

"Why?" Lucas asked. After a hearbeat long moment he kept asking. "Why do you care about it?"

Vaas hesitated to answer him. _Why though? _He asked to himself. It was his new game at first but now it was out of the aim. He was overstating the game maybe. Or it was because Lucas reminded him of himself. Probably.

"Ask that bitch. One thing. Go and ask why you ex-girlfriend fucked with someone else. Go." He threw his hands as if throwing off a fly.

"I'm happy to see you again,Roberto. How are you doing?" Lydia asked almost cheery between her gulps. She sure liked the juicy fruits melted in her mouth even though they didn't keep her full for so long.

"I'm fine,ma'am. I'm happy to see you alive,too." Answered Roberto,with an almost tearful voice. "And you?" He was too kind for a boy living a life in the center of murder.

"Not bad." She made a displeased face,a forced smile made its move on her whitened lips. When she was fed,the color of her lips came alive as its natural. Roberto went on feeding the other hostages. She then saw Lucas coming from the hut,alone. He was walking towards their honeymoon suite,the guns were pointed at him suspiciously. Vaas showed up a little behind him and ordered his men to put their guns down. So they did.

Lucas entered the cage and sat just next to Lydia. Vaas didn't bother himself tying him up to cage. Rather he told Carlos to take care of the captives,especially of the couple and went on his way to another camp,picking up a few pirates beside him. He could only trust Carlos when it came to choosing someone to takeover his place when he's off.

More than an hour past in silence. Roberto went onto his way,maybe playing balls with his friends at the seaside. Did he even have friends? They would be these pirates probably. Although they never seemed friendly to none of them, Lydia could say there was something different in their behaviour to Roberto,Carlos and Vaas. She then realized the names of the father and the son and laughed: Roberto Carlos. Whoever named the child, must've done it on purpose.

"What did you laugh at?" asked Lucas,his eyes were seeking for an escape from the disquietude in his head. She made a gesture meant "Nothing". What Vaas told him so confidently brought him to the starting point. He went those days when he broke up with Maria. They were going really good,he could admit it. Butterflies in the stomach,everything was right. It happened in one of their vacation. Those times Lucas was studying in NYC and with every chance he could catch,he would find himself in L.A with Maria. That was how it's gone so far. Until he saved a lifeguard one day. Lifeguards were supposed to save people,right? Anyway when he was swimming,he saw a girl drowning nearby. He didn't hesitate to drag her out of the water. He then realized it was a joke,when giving here the kiss of life. She smiled as her forest green eyes opened. Lucas found it extremely flattering and a little embarrassing in the eyes of Maria. Those all were started that day. The first encounter.

The girl suddenly got on her feet and ran into her spot where she was watching out the people in the water. Later on,Lucas and Maria had a big fight over the lifeguard girl. The following days were like a bad taste in the mouth. Everyday they'd go to Malibu beach and Lucas' eyes would be searching for the girl. It was not like the sexual way Lucas had on this girl. He was too moral for those things,and Maria knew it as well. And maybe that's why she trusted Lucas this much. Little did she know about the lifeguard girl. Lucas wasn't aware of how she was getting under his skin. He didn't even know her name then. Even though he tried to fight the urge to go and talk to her,the lifeguard girl would come and talk to him,ignoring Maria's existence or she was just comfortable with that.

Why they broke up was all about Maria's unfaithful personality,Lucas knew. One night when they were in Boston,he came home and the scene was unbelievable. Hector,a friend of him having his way on Maria. They were lost in the haze of pleasure and it took a while for Maria to notice him. He could easily say that she was drunk as hell but this wouldn't be an excuse of course. He left the house without a word and drove to the beach. That was officially the end of their relationship with Maria. There was nothing related to Lydia on that.

Lucas had a fight in his head whether to ask the certain question or not. He knew something was missing,but he wasn't able to ask it like a snap of fingers. Then again the glimpses from the yesterday's show popped up in his head. There were questions to be answered. He never felt an urge to know why she was married to him,as hard as he felt it now. He gained his courage and started to speak.

"I know we had this conversation before. But I really want to know why you married me." He let out a loud sigh,like letting the stress out.

"Why are you asking me now?" asked Lydia,her brows raised.

"Because I really want to know why. There must be a reason for marrying me and love is not the one." He was getting angry. Vaas triggered Lucas in a way. His cocky manner pissed him off. And the weakness he had on Lydia crushed into his head like a bat. He felt sick for seeing himself in a psychopath's eyes humiliated.

"It won't change the fact we're trapped here like rats,Lucas. It's not the time f-"

"Listen now,Lydia." Lucas interrupted her words,which was a rarely seen thing if you were lucky. Their arguments would end with Lydia's dominant manner so far. It made Lydia stared at him frozen,for he was very serious.

"This is the only right for talking these maybe. I mean if I die,I'd rather die knowing it."

"Because you made a proposal?" she answered smiling awkwardly as it was obvious enough.

"I'm not- I mean why you accepted it?" He looked like he was out of his time.

"Because people get married Lucas. And I thought I could go with you. What else do you want to hear?" she was annoyed now too.

"Did money have a part of it?" That neutral face of him which was rarely seen,found its place as how it did lately. Lydia was recognizing a new part of Lucas. Or it was just because they were away from home or any other safe place.

A moment later she answered. "Of course it did." Telling lies were to stop now. It wouldn't do anything with getting them out of this place. And Lucas had right to know it. It was shameful to say that. Anyway it didn't make sense at that moment to lie for once.

"You knew how broke I've been. You thought that I never gave a damn about that? Living a life of a wealthy woman. Diamonds,furs,new clothes.. Every other woman,thinks of these." A loud sigh she let out. "But I loved you Lucas. I really did."

"But not the same as I did." He didn't even look into her eyes this time. His eyes on the ant which was running into its nest. An ant wouldn't have to be dealing with all these problems. Only thing he had to do was gathering food for the winter. It would use its most effort to full the nest with seeds or bug corpses which it wasn't going to be able to consume all of. It was an overdoing and hopeless effort. Just like the one Lucas had on Lydia. He then turned his attention to the woman,started to speak again.

"You're not fooling anyone other than yourself,Lydia. I knew you never loved me the way I loved you. Like a friend,like a brother. You've no idea how it hurts to see it." Murmured Lucas,his head thrown back to bamboo stick like giving up on something. She saw tears in his eyes. It seemed like one of those moments you encounter in high school. A random guy opens himself,telling he carries a torch for you. And that feeling was how Lydia felt at that moment. There was a guy who was seeking fort he return of his love.

"You're not gonna blame me just because I don't know how to love,are you? It's not in my literature. I just can't feel that sensation. And you knew it,then why did you still try?" She was surprised by the rudeness of her words. This wasn't something you should've said to someone who confesses his love.

"I waited,Lydia. I waited like a dog that waits by its owner's grave. I hoped you to come alive and respond me. But you didn't. And I couldn't even ask for your feelings on me,I was scared to hear it. Then later,I even forgot about digging it. 'Cause we were good. Until the honeymoon. There the desperate thoughts catched my neck. And now they're choking me because Vaas-" he stopped suddenly,he wouldn't mention his name as the truth teller. Whether he's done something good or not,he was still a killer.

"Because Vaas opened your brain,showed you the reality." She completed his sentence. She didn't know what to say,what to do to get everything back. There was no way to do it,though. A bow was thrown out that will never come back. She could say how bad she was feeling,how sorry she was but it was just not her way. In her mind everything was easier till it came to throw them out. It looked impossible so she kept her silence,her eyes stuck on her feet.

"And he wanted me to ask you why Maria slept with Hector."

Her eyes opened wide as she tried to remember where she mentioned about Hector in her diary. And god damn why? She had to write everyhting,right? She cursed at her own stupidity and thought about the ways of getting rid of this question. Lucas shouldn't have learnt this. Not this one. Her eyes searched for their new occupation,her hands sweatened. Lucas waited for a reply in silence and after a sigh,he repeated the question. Lydia pretended not heard him.

"Lydia!" yelled Lucas,this time he was really angry. He knew she was hiding something from her guilty look. She was beyond guilty,crawling in it as he waited for her to speak.

"It was a plan. Maria was irritating me and I had to get rid of her to reach you. I asked Hector and he helped me." Her eyes closed like not wanting to see the expression on Lucas' face.

"I don't understand." Stated Lucas,confused. His features got uglier by her confession. The walls between them were tumbling down but they didn't help to make it better.

"Hector lured him. Maria didn't cheat on you knowingly."

"You told him to give her alcohol and get her out of his mind?" Lucas' jaw fell as he understood the plan.

"Drugs. He gave her a kind of aphrodisiac." She felt like in need of dying in a hole instead confessing all the sinister plans. It was not her intention to give Maria drugs actually. It was all Hector's organization to have on Maria. Lydia recalled her first meeting with Hector after he had his way on Maria.

_"What the fuck are you talking about,Hector? I said distract her. Okay I might have told you to play with her some but I am one hundred percent sure that I never told you to rape her!" She was booming at Hector,as he stood there regretless._

_"I don't care,little thing. You told me to make it seem like we're having a moment with her . And I did." He shrugged,not aware of what he's done to Maria. Maria never learned it was a plan. She thought she drank too much and lost her control. Even though Lydia hated Maria to the death,she didn't want her to be used like this. She was a woman after all and Lydia was so sensitive on a woman's honour. _

_"You jerk! I meant a moment like you and her having a romance,a wine and dine I don't know. I don't remember that I told you to use her for your pleasure! Don't you ever come across to me,Hector! I swear to God I'll tear your skin off with a knife!"_

After that day she never neither talked to Hector nor saw his face. Hector was not a piece of cake to deal with. He was overbuilt and had no tolerance for being scolded. And he was an asshole,she knew. Why did she believe him anyway? Oh yeah. Because there was nothing else important than the victory. No matter how bad the ways of achiving it were.

Lydia now could've told all this to Lucas. That she even bumped her close friend out for his mistake. But this wouldn't change the result. The malice was in the aim,not in the way. She wouldn't bother herself for struggling to be forgiven by Lucas on something she had in the past.

Lucas looked at Lydia's face once again,but this time disgusted. It was like looking at a stranger. His eyes scanned her up and down as if she was someone else than his wife. Than the woman who he madly fell in love with. He was feeling his heart ripping out of his chest,his sweat burned him like in hell. The world seemed dizzy,he closed his eyes to regain his vision. As he opened his eyes,he found himself next to the woman. He threw himself on the floor and crawled to the opposite corner of the cage. The heat didn't let go of him. It was still there,imbibing his breath,making him see black. He felt sick and spewed his almost empty stomach out. The world was still turning like a ferris wheel.

Lydia squeezed her eyes and tried to get rid of the damned feeling. _Somebody kill me here. Now._ She really wished to die then. If she still had the mirror piece she could cut her wrists. It was that huge. So far she thought she would get away with "It's not about you,it's about me." cliche. Or she could just offer him to divorce because they were both hurt and blah blah. She could create excuses,which was something she was good at. But now it seemed pointless. She felt even more exhausted than before. The pain in her whole soul was bigger than the one on her leg,she even forgot about it. She even surprised by her speed on confessing the worst thing she's done in her life. It was because she once came close to be exposed on the "show" of Vaas yesterday. It made it easier to tell Lucas everything. She thought she would feel lighter when she blab out,but seemingly it was way worse.

Rain. It started as if trying to remove her sin out. Her tears mixed into rain pouring down heavily. She looked at the sky and wished for a chance. A chance for being forgiven. Not from Lucas. Being forgiven by God.

The unstandable heat was gone,instead there was non-stop falling rain and its coolness. She was shaking helpless,her teeth shuddering. She couldn't decide it was from the cold or the disturbing feeling inside her. Her stomach was crawling inside,feeling like punched by someone. She felt the freezing feeling to her bones.

The pirates went onto the huts,avoiding from the rain. The other captives seemed dead as she looked around. Lucas was still there,rolling in the same place. He was passed out,or maybe he acted so.

The rain didn't seem it'll stop. It even got heavier by the lightnings brightened the sky. Lydia was drowning under the rain. Lucas moved a little and more as he noticed something.

Cage door. It was open! How did Vaas forget this open? He turned around to see pirates. He could hardly see they were hanging around huts,since the rain was making the sight faint. He made a major struggle to get on his feet. It wasn't that easy,later he understood. But he could escape the cage crawling till a pirate could spot him. A minor opinion gnawed his brain. He turned back to see Lydia,who was looking directly at him. Her face wasn't clear for him to see the expressions. He stayed a few minutes more,still thinking a way out with her. There was no fair in letting her here with these men and running for his own. Even though she was a liar,it wouldn't be the punishment. When these thoughts were running in and out of his mind,he realized Lydia was trying to tell him something. He tried to read her lips,but the rain didn't let him see clearly.

"Go! What are you waiting for Lucas? Go!" she whispered a little loud but enough for him to hear. There was a fight in his head again. But this time for whether escape and let Lydia stay here or stay instead and wait the end. They were going to die,anyway. What could make him believe Vaas? He wouldn't keep his word since he had no responsibility on his killings,Lucas witnessed before. And it was better to die away than seeing how they kill Lydia in front of his eyes. Or maybe they would kill Lucas first,which seemed like a mercy. But no. He wasn't going to wait for his end even it takes to leave Lydia behind.

He felt the wave of adrenaline hit each part of his body. He felt his legs got stronger,as so did his arms. But unfortunately they were tied up. He didn't let it be a big deal. There was a little time for him to make it out,and he didn't want this chance to pass by. He gained the most strength remained in his muscles and let them work for crawling out of the cage.

Lydia watched him crawl like a worm. He was struggling to push his body further and further to get away from the sight. The pirates would notice him gone as the rain stops. He was lucky if he could find somewhere to hide. She felt lightened for the fact that Lucas was still be able to think rationally. He wasn't that damaged by the reality he just achieved like a bat into his face,she tried to believe. Lydia wanted him keep living,carrying on.

She could yell and attract pirates' attention so Lucas wouldn't try to escape. She was going to be all alone when he leaves. The thought of blocking Lucas to disappear went through her mind for once. She wasn't generally selfish,but she thought about it anyway. Then realizing she hurt him too much,at least she could stay silent and let him go onto his way as a favor. What was he thinking about her now? She wished she could take a look in his mind. She really wanted to know if he was still loving her. Love wasn't something you could pull off from your heart and throw away. But did Lydia even know how to feel like loving for real? She couldn't make a guess. A relaxed sigh went out of her lips as she couldn't spot Lucas anymore. So wouldn't pirates.

Maybe there were other people living on this island. She surprised how never she thought about it. Of course there were. Why would these men carry guns on their shoulders? Why would Vaas care about guards this much? So there was a thread for these pirates out in jungle. It could be the wildlife,though. Her brain ached as if it was tired of working,so she let it unload.

Her dress all wet,she was chilling. It felt like her organs were about to fall out of her mouth. The rain started to decrease as the clouds began to move out of the sky. She lifted her head up to sky and wondered how many times was she going to be surprised by this weather. The clouds began disappearing and instead a thunder came up. Great. Now she could be even more frozen. She couldn't see the sun between the hazy view of clouds but she could say it was afternoon.

There's been a long time since Lucas left. Was he okay? The feeling of guilt never let go of her,she was aware of that. There was nothing she could do now to get things back. And the thing was,she didn't want to get things back. Although the disgust and blame was hard to bear with,she felt empty and relaxed in a way. Her breathe found its regular rhythm,her heart beat got adjusted.

A loud noise of an engine disrupted the silence. The rain was almost gone and the pirates started to move out of the huts. Carlos came back circling around the cages in a rush,which made Lydia wonder why he was so. Then she heard the same voice and when she turned back, she spotted him dragging two Asian men beside. He was back from wherever he was gone.

Vaas ordered his men to put two men on the stage as he came towards the cages. Lydia started to shake again,this time because of the fear she had on this man. None of the pirates were aware of the absence of Lucas. Now Vaas would notice it. He went making a presentation like he did yesterday. She thought if he was taking this process too seriously. His hands' gestures were like the ones you could only see in a play or a musical. But no. He was just nuts.

"Today's show is a lil bit bloody,you know. Since yesterday we had an-" Vaas stopped as his eyes met Lydia,his finger pointing the honeymoon suite. She was alone in the cage. The door was open.

"Fuck!" he boomed in anger and ran at the cage. Lydia felt her heart stopped for a second as he came in. He grabbed her neck with one hand and asked. "Where's he!?"

It made Lydia choke until she got red. He then got his hands off of her and exitted the cage with a sharp manner as if he changed his mind. Rather he roared at Carlos since he was to keep an eye on them.

"I told Vince to takeover an-." Carlos tried to explain,but his words cut by Vaas hands gesturing him to stop. It looked funny when you think Vaas was the leader rather than Carlos. Carlos was a well-built guy,looked down to Vaas as he's done to else since he was the tallest man on the island. It would irritate Vaas sometimes,but he wouldn't think on that much. He was the king after all.

After he pinched the bridge of his nose,he spoke more relaxed,almost smiling."Wherever he went,he can't be too far. Go and get him! Run fuckers!" The pirates began running to opposite directions,cheering like mad dogs. It made him happy to see his men running wildly and brainlessly. He then turned to the woman in red who was shaking slightly from fear. He took long steps to came up to her. He crouched down near the woman,a tolerant smile on his face.

"Where's your lover,linda?" softly asked Vaas,his hands reached her hair. He drove his fingers into her wet hair and brushed it aback to bring her pale skinned face out. She felt a sudden urge of backing up. Then he put his hands on the sticks above her shoulders and leaned his forehead on hers. His knees on the both sides of her hips,he was sitting on her lap. Even though he wasn't letting himself rest on her totally,she felt her legs squeezed by his weight. That position was really uncomfortable for Lydia. She kept her gaze on his chest,not really seeing only looking. Then something catched her attention. She noticed the catchy thing hung on his neck. It was a necklace made of a bright green stone which you could say jade or something. She kept stalling herself with it but he didn't give up leaning on her. However the cold was gone now. The heat of his breathe made her feel warm again,and even she started to feel like her skin was burning. But inside her there was cold again. And she knew it was no related to the weather.

"Where did he go,hmm?" he asked one more time,his eyes scanning her up and down. Her dress was sticky on her skin because of wet,making her curves brought out. Having her locked up under his arms felt good. He felt a warmness in his crotch,making him suffer of twinge. The temperature rose and spreaded all over his body by the seconds past. His heartbeat fastened as he imagined her naked,even though this dress was all good on her. She had a tight body,as he tested it before. And he wanted to learn even more. He forgot about the loss of his captive,the other two men waiting for their fate,the pirates watching them. He could have this girl right there. It was a huge necessity that wouldn't let him wait for a second more.

Lydia puffed out in distress. His heavy breath seemed like he was having a heart squeeze. And she wished he would. She's been had to deal so many troubles so far,his harrasment wouldn't be in the list. Besides she's had this before. He was taking the advantage of her being tied up. She thought headbutting him for once,then she surrendered since it would piss him off and she'd be the one got hurt. Little by little she was examining this psychopath. Instead of ttriggering him,she played dead.

"If you let me breathe,I'll speak." Answered Lydia,her eyes low, blinking in rush. Vaas gave a space between them,chuckling slightly.

"So he left you,huh? He fucking left you here..with these dogs! In the hands of a man like me!" He then brushed her cheek with the outer side of his one hand while the other kept resting on the hedge of the cage. His hand went downward her neck and made a twist when it found its finish point in her breasts. He remembered yesterday he was exploring them for real. The feeling he had on his palms was still there. The fire burned his skin inside and out. And whatever else he tried to think of,he couldn't get the idea that how damn good it'd feel to see her losing the control in his arms.

If only she had her hands free,she would claw his eyes off. Lucas was gone. She was alone here with these dogs just like he said. She was helpless. It seemed like an infinite hole,she was wandering in. And now this psycho was abusing her. Nothing would be worse than that. A few days ago she was sick of the life back in Railey. Now it seemed like a heaven to her,living in the Wattana's town. Insults,hints,sarcasms were nothing compared to this. But this was her punishment right? She had to take it.

He then remembered his responsibilities. And the pirates watching them. "Mind your own business fucks!" Turning back to the woman,he went on. "If he's still alive..I mean if the tigers or wolves don't eat him alive,I will have him here.." pointing the cage "..and run a bullet through his fucking brain. No worries." And with that,he got up on his feet high,walked up to the stage. "Watch and learn,linda." he added without turning back to the woman.

The Asian men were pleading between sobs. One of them had a white skin,or he just seemed so because of fright.

"Fucking rebels." One of the pirates talked to himself. Lydia looked back at Vaas. He had no emotion on the face.

"I'll take it short,amigos. But I want you to explain to our audience why you're here." He gestured his hand like serving something to the hostages in the cages.

"I I- I didn't..do anyhting wrong. We- we were just… standing there." The whiter man explained,his eyes stuck straight on a certain point he wasn't even aware of. The other nodded like a little too much.

"Don't you fucking lie to me! Then where the fuck is the rest of the product? Huh?" His anger settled down as he spoke again."I'll give you five seconds and if you don't tell,I'll shoot you in the mouth." He grabbed his gun from holster,cocked it angrily and put it in the man's mouth.

"One- " he started to count slowly. Lydia was watching it as watching a horror movie. But this was the real world which made it even more terrifying.

"Two-" the other man started to mutter,it made Vaas stop counting.

"We hid them…in the cave near the shipwreck. On the North-east." He showed the location of the cave in the sky like it was visible from there. Vaas gave a proud smile and pulled the gun out of the other's mouth. Instead he pointed it to the confessed man's forehead.

"And five."

Lydia jumped out of her numbness with the unexpected noise. She suddenly looked at the stage more carefully. As Vaas took a few steps to the other man, she could see the one who just got shot on the forehead. There was blood pouring down on his forehead,painting his whole face red. She turned her gaze at another point and squeezed her eyes to get the scene out of her mind. If she had a bottle of acid nearby,she'd spill it down her head without a doubt to clear her mind off of this.

After a few seconds,he didn't wait for shooting the other. He fell down limply,showing no life marks. His eyes remained opened,looking straightly to front. It seemed like he was looking directly into Lydia's eyes.

She felt like she was going to throw up,she hardly stood the urge. Everything seemed meaningless to her. Her hearing got weak,what she could hear only some men talking loud behind a plash. Later there came the numbness back,her eyes looked at the corpse resting on the wooden floor. He was gone now. He was nothing. Vaas has taken his life with a click. He even laughed after doing so. Then seeing him going on his life like nothing happened made her shocked. His face was indifferent,like it was something as basic as gathering fruits from a tree.

She could do nothing but stared at him,expecting him to react. But he didn't. Instead he called a few pirates and ordered them something to do,somewhere to go showing directions and went to the nearest chair and sat on it. He rested his arms on his head,as his feet rested on another chair. He called Carlos and told him something seemed very important she guessed from his serious expression. After they had their discussion over,Vaas kept resting there as Carlos went on his way to somewhere. Lydia didn't notice him going,she couldn't. She was still waiting for a reaction from Vaas. He noticed her gaze and gave her a "Mind your own business" look. She turned her gaze at the stage. Two pirates were dragging the dead bodies out of the stage,she saw slightly with the side of her eye.

Then back at his face,she stared helpless. As she kept looking at the beast,she was getting full with hate,the need of killing him. The more she looked,the more she felt strong. Oh she'd have him suffer for a long time before sending him to his maker. First she would skin his face off,then let him drown in the sea. There would be sharks coming for his damned blood and he would be gone.

Vaas saw her staring at himself again,but this time with a fiercely expression. She didn't lower her gaze or anything,she was mused. They stared at eachother for a long while until Vaas got on his feet on walked to a hut.

She then shook her head of torturing ideas. She didn't let this abusive events make an effect on her. There was humanity,there was peace in most of the world. Even though there was wars,violance she saw on the news,read on the newspapers she still believed the peaceful side of the world existed somewhere. This place apparently was no material of.

Vaas entered a hut where he usually prefered for getting high in. He grabbed the materials for his irreplaceable need. A spoon,a syringe,a pack of cocaine. He spilled the white dust into the spoon. Then lighting the spoon from the bottom,he waited for the cocaine become all melted. He loaded the syringe with the greenish yellow liquid and digged the needle of the injector to one of his veins without hesitating. His veins were always exposed enough so he wouldn't need a rubber to squeeze them out. Now he was feeling himself lightening little by little. He felt his soul got out of his body. It didn't for real of course. It was just how it felt to Vaas when he took drugs. And this was the main goal on taking drugs for him. Even though he was a strong man for all this terrorism,he was needy for something to make an escape from reality.

Now he was back there,the times well spent as a child. He was running through the jungle with his sister,Citra. They were hunting rabbits for the dinner. Then a mahogany red one of rabbits led them to a cave. The infinite hole seemed like a luna park with all those bright colours. The shining neons took his eyes out of his sister. Then all came together and flew at one point. There he could spot the rabbit at the end of the hole. It was sitting casually waiting for him to chase. Now he started to chase it again,not knowing where his sister went to. The more he approached,the more the rabbit ran off him. It seemed like the rabbit was just teleporting. Later he realized this had no end,he looked back for Citra. She was gone.

"Citra!" The young Rakyat yelled. He sweatened, his breath went faster as his heart bumping his chest. The feeling on his body became unbearable. Then he realized what made him feel like this wasn't the guilt of losing his sister but the ivies surrounded his slim body. No matter how hard he fought the branches,they pulled him into the hole he saw at the beginning. As more steps he had, he started to grow up like a fastened version of a movie.

"Citra!" he struggled to find his sister. Looking around he spotted the grown woman,as the ivies loosened a little.

"Come at me,Vaas. That's wrong way you're going into. Follow me." Citra reached a hand to Vaas. When he reached back to her,the plants covered his eyes,making the sight pitch black.

"Come one,Vaas. You're strong enough. Fight it for me. For my people."

Vaas backed up on his own willing. _My people._ He repeated the words internally. _What have you become,Citra? _

The ivies let him see again. He wanted to shout at the woman in long rastas,her head shaved from the sides just like her brother. But this time the plants covered his mouth,he couldn't yell. He stuggled for once to talk to her,to ask what happened to them. Even though his mouth freed by the ivies,they didn't let him run at his sister. Later Vaas noticed the braches became liquid,digging into his skin. He felt his veins getting full with these new liquid of the plants,and they made his vision got blurred. The neon colours came to the sight,making the woman disappear again. He stopped fighting,feeling weak on his legs.

"No!" he answered strongly,not knowing what he was resisting to. Then the soil under him melted,making him fall into another hole. There were sharper branches he dealed with as he fell. One of them left a deep scar upon his head. He noticed the rabbit got out of the dark. Now the sight was full bright of yellows and reds. Rabbit stood in front of the man laying on the floor. The last thing he heard was the mature man-like voice of the rabbit.

"Welcome to the Wonderland."


	7. Feral Cat

_**I could hardly finish it,that's why its end is so ordinary. I have to study for the upcoming finals and oh god you have no idea how I'm going crazy to write rather than studying. I was complaining to Melissa -the writer of Dystopia (LaraxVaas crossover)- but now I understand it's really hard to resist your fangirling feelz and handle all the school shit at the same time.**_

_**I won't be writing for a long time so I don't know when I can upload the next chapter. Stay in connect and keep dropping reviews which increase my heartbeat dramatically when I see I have one. Enjoy! :-)**_

* * *

_Three Things to Remember_

_A Robin Redbreast in a cage,_

_Puts all Heaven in a rage. _

_A skylark wounded on the wing_

_Doth make a cherub cease to sing. _

_He who shall hurt the little wren_

_Shall never be beloved by men. _

_William Blake_

A truck? The sound was coming closer by the seconds past. Lucas stopped crawling like a worm and lied at the side of the road. He used this time to regain his breath. He was crawling for hours or it just seemed so. Whoever that truck was belong to,he wanted them to pass by. He kept lying down,playing dead.

As the sound of tires tearing up on the road,the dust covered the air. It made Lucas cough in lack of breath,he couldn't help. Staying in silent was harder than he thought seemingly.

"He's alive. Get him!" Some man shouted at the others in rush. Lucas couldn't even lift his head up,he was exhausted. Hands reached to the neck of his white shirt,as he tried to get himself adapted to the new speed of motion. He's been too slow for a long time.

"What if he's one of them?" one of the men asked,an accent sounded in his voice. Lucas attempted to look at the man and the others. But suddenly he felt a bump into his back,it made his vision darken. He was still hearing the voices going like underwater.

"Now we don't have to worry."

"What have you done? He can be dead now." One of the men spoke worried. This one who was holding Lucas,from the voice sounded closer than the other.

"If he's a pirate,we sure want him dead. Why take risks?" The other claimed himself. _Pirate._ Lucas repeated the word internally.

"He's tied,you fools. Do you think he's one of them?" the ordering man yelled at two,as they dragged Lucas into the truck. He didn't even know well if that was a truck he was now sitting on or not though. The engine started to run again. Now they were moving so fastly Lucas could hear it through the leaves slightly touched his head. He felt his nerves emptied as his vision got all pitch black.

When he finally got his ability to see back,it was night. He opened his eyes slowly,like it was going to lower the aching he had on the back. It had him blink for even more to get rid of the blurry haze he had on his eyes. What he first could see was the colorful paper lanterns hanging on the sky. Were they flying? Squeezing his eyes he could see the tiny ropes linked to them. As he followed the ropes he could see the other wooden houses located casually.

He got himself up with an effort. As he sat on the floor of a stoop,he remembered the last time he was tied up. Now he was free. He got his eyes from his hands to the center of the houses. There were civil people. Women,children and men were hanging around the fire. Just like his family back in Railey. Even the faces looked similiar that he resisted to shout "Mom" to one of the women. Even though he was kidnapped by someone and brought here,he didn't feel in danger. Where ever he was,this place seemed peaceful to him.

He lifted his exhausted body and got on his feet with holding the wooden frames of the stoop. He began walking,not knowing where to go. With the corner of his eye,he spotted a familiar silhouette behind a crowd of people dancing here and there.

"Lydia!" yelled Lucas in thrill. His heart fastened as he took longer steps to the woman in red. He splitted the crowd to reach the woman. Until that moment he didn't realize the soft music coming from nowhere. It was one of the last hits around the world,he couldn't even distinguish the singer. As he walked over to her,he gripped her arm. When he made her turn back,all he could see was an Asian woman with a displeased look on her face.

"Get away from me!" she yelled at him while getting her arm out of his grip. Lucas apologized as he turned to another unknown destination. She looked behind him suspiciously.

_He was right. You're dumb. Dumb. You survived. You passed by the hell and now you're still thinking of her. Of a liar. _He was discussing internally. No matter how hard he tried,he couldn't get her face out of his mind. Her dark green eyes. They were belong to a liar. It was impossible to say that a few days ago. But now,he was admitting it. He should.

"Hey friend!" someone shouted at Lucas while he was drowning in his thoughts. When he turned back, he saw a man,wearing all light blue and some tattoos on his face.

"What did you just do there?" asked the man in blue,pointing out the woman in red.

"Oh no. You misunderstood. I thought her to be someone else." Lucas explained the little event in his best. There came two other men,wearing tattoos again like they were following a fashion.

"What's wrong? You made trouble,kid?" one of them asked observing Lucas. His voice sounded familiar. He heard it before,not knowing exactly where.

"It was nothing." First asking man stated.

"What are you doing here,anyway?" Lucas remembered him. He didn't see his face but he knew these three men were who kidnapped him. _You're asking me why I'm here? Like,you kidnapped me?_ He thought to himself. Before he could respond,the other spoke fort he first time,with a rush.

"This kid might be even a spy. What do you say?" the excitement in his voice was visible.

"Nah man. It's not Vaas' style. He wouldn't waste his time with that."

_Vaas. They're against him. But..who are these people?_

* * *

The night went the same,with all that thunder and it became even worse when the rain joinned. Lydia heard the loud chuckles of the pirates hanging in the huts while she was freezing in the cold water pouring down on her body. The other two male captives were murmuring something. The elder man was shaking his head back and forth as if he was practising a worship for the gods of the island. He was in a kind of trance. It was his way of ignoring the reality that he's been captured maybe. She thought how long the others have been here for. They all were given up on their lives,she could read it on their faces like a writing. They must have been here for a longer time than Lydia and-

She remembered something she forgot. How was Lucas doing? Was he even still alive? She couldn't even have time for interpretting his leaving in her head. This was the end,right? He wasn't going to come back again. He left her to her fate here. What was she even waiting for him to do after all those confessions though? She sure would do the same thing. She would escape without looking aback. But this wasn't relevant to Lucas' personality. Lydia could admit her own selfishness but him. The disappointment she had on Lucas was so huge that it made her lose her faith in humanity for a second. Lucas was like the pure sample of innocence in her head.

It wasn't happening. She couldn't let herself sleep. The eyes of the man who lied on the stage dead popped out in her mind again. He was looking right into her eyes. _Let go of it go. _She spoke in her mind as if the spirit of the man was nearby and could hear her inner voice.

When finally the morning came, she heard Carlos and Roberto coming through to feed "the animals". Carlos sat on a chair,started to roll some joint while Roberto began to feeding with Lydia. He liked Lydia since she was being nice to him. None of the captives ever put him in a grown man statue as she did. So he was trying his best to make the prison life easier for her.

"No Rob. I said I won't have any. I can't." Lydia was starving as she knew it well,but also she had this feeling in her stomach making her feel like throwing up with every attempt of biting some mango.

"But please have some. You might get sick if you don't." Even Roberto's demanding dark eyes couldn't make her force herself. She knew it was the death scene what keeping her from eating properly.

"Ugh.. I'm really not able to eat anyhting right now,Rob. I'm sorry. Share it out to the others."

Roberto went to the other hostages and divided the plate as she said. This catched the attention of one of the pirates. Vince came up closer to Lydia's cage and asked looking down at the woman.

"Why are you not eating?" Carlos was watching him,smoking his one joint while rolling another. His interest grew by the bossy voice of Vince. _What the fuck does he think he is?_

"I asked a question,bitch. Why are you not eating?" Vince repeated his question as Lydia kept ignoring him.

"It's none of your business,asshole." Lydia's reply made the other pirates go "Ooooohh". She wasn't even aware of them watching. It lit a fire in Vince's light blue eyes. His features hardened as he spoke again.

"You're gonna pay for this. I'ma have you get on your knees in front of me."

"Yeah. Because you're the leader here right? Get out of my head." said Lydia,exhausted. Her eyes weren't opening because she didn't sleep last night. Yet she was starving but also feeling sick so it made her weak.

With her rude response,Vince lost it. He unlocked the cage and entered it,not giving a damn of the warnings of Carlos. Vaas told them to keep the captives well and this nuthead was going to break the rules.

"Vince get back!" Carlos ordered. It made no effect on Vince.

"If you don't want to eat mangoe,we have other fruits as well." Said Vince as he stood just in front of the woman. He then started to unbuckle his belt,while the pirates came surrounding the two. They made a circular wall to watch the show. Carlos attempted to stop him. But the other pirates wanted to see what was going to happen so they didn't let him pass the wall.

Lydia floundered to break the cage like she could. None of them stopped him while he brought his thing out of his boxer. She kicked his knee with her well leg and it made him back up a little. Some laughed at him and Vince got on his feet with the most disgusting expression on his face. Lydia squeezed her eyes,her face fell so down that her chin buried on her chest.

He came up to her again,but this time he couldn't get that close. A hand he felt on his shoulder,and then he backed up involuntary. He felt the strength made him go on his knees.

Lydia opened her eyes suspiciously. What she saw was Vince on his knees in front of her,and a tanned hand on his shoulder. She followed the tanned surface and her eyes met with the furious green ones. It was him,again.

"Apologize." Vaas ordered Vince,his eyes on the woman. Vince resisted,made some excuses like she was too mouthy,he just wanted to show her place and blah blah blah. An undefined meaning appeared on the corner of Vaas' lips. He lifted Vince from the neck and mad ehim turned to himself.

"Okay then. I'll save you from your little suffering hermano." He eyed down on Vince and casually reached his hand to someone behind him. "Knife." He ordered like a surgeon in an operation.

Vince almost got on his knees as he understood his punishment. Lydia watched them in shock. Was this a kind of a play?

Vaas cut his balls off at once and handed it to the man crawling painfully on the floor. "Now you can eat it." He added with a sarcastic tone,smiled proudly of himself. "No more messing with the slaves." His voice rose up as he turned to the watching pirates. "They're mine,okay? Mine! You heard cocksuckers?" The pirates nodded. Vaas went to the tap nearby for washing his hands. He dried his hands with patting his pants. He scolded Carlos for letting it happen. He wanted no fight in his camp. He was the only man there who can start a chaos if necessary. A trouble maker pirate was the last thing he'd deal with.

He ordered to take out the trash. Trash was being Vince here. And then he walked up to Lydia who was throwing up her empty stomach to one side. He crouched down nearby the cage and pulled her hair from her face. Her face looked grey like she had no blood. Fondling her forehead,he called up Roberto. The kid came up to him,his eyes on the floor.

"Rob what did I tell you? I want them to be fed well. Look she's dying here." stated Vaas,an imitated anger on his face. The expression on his little dark face took Vaas' attention out of Lydia. He seemed like heartbroken.

"You watched me there when I…?" He asked an uncompleted question though they both knew what he meant. Roberto nodded meaning yes.

"And you're huffed to me,mi amigo?" asked Vaas looking under his eyelashes. Lydia found this scene very odd though she couldn't care much. She was dying,she guessed. The end was coming. She even looked around to see the light that people say you would see when you're dying.

Roberto shook his head both sides and added. "No. I'm glad you let him live." These words would've sounded simple if you heard it in a movie. But in the real life,it had deeper meanings than it seemed. Lydia felt what Roberto said sincerely. He was thanking Vaas in his way. Vaas' reaction wasn't late to this. He patted his head gently and brushed his dark hair. It was so sad for Lydia to see an innocent soul could be thankful for not seeing another killing. And the way Roberto said that made it so natural, she thought of her own weakness on violance. Roberto sure was stronger than her.

After a few seconds passed,Vaas remembered of Lydia. He looked carefully,scanning her as if she got hurt by that fucker or not. Then he realized her forehead was burning like a fire.

"Aye,you okay?" asked Vaas,like it wasn't brief enough. Lydia just looked at him with blank eyes. She was in this mood,looked like passing out. With a sudden movement,he got in the cage.

"Luna?" Vaas held her face in one hand,slapping slightly to bring her back to life. Her eyes turned up,she was going out of her consciousness. Again.

"Damn Roberto! You see what you did?" Vaas scolded him for real this time. Roberto was being worried already,became even more worried.

"God please,don't take her now. Please." Young boy prayed under his breath,out of control. Vaas backed a little,looking at the boy suspiciously.

"Shh.. It's okay amigo. She'll be fine." His suspicious look didn't disappear yet. He never saw Roberto being friends with a slave. He was going to be so sad after she leaves the island in a way or another.

Vaas cut the bonds around her wrists and took her on his arms. "Carlos! Bring up some blanket or some shit. This one has a fever." Turning to Roberto he added "And you come with me."

He brought her to that one separeted hut above the path. The one she stayed before. He put her on the bed carefully. She stayed under the rain and then thunder came,it was so likely for her to become sick. The other blonde was well,though. It was because she was stronger or maybe because she was fed. Anyway there could've been a possiblity for her to get sick. He would check her out as well soon. He hoped it was just a fever. He wouldn't like his toys to become broken unless he wanted them so.

It was like an off-day for Vaas. Since he had nothing else to do,he took his time on looking after the woman. She lied there not moving at all,almost like dead. He could slightly see her chest going up and down which meant she was alive. He took the blankets Carlos brought and ignoring his wondering looks,he wrapped them around the tiny body of Lydia. He packed her up like a swaddling a baby. A pleased look on his face,he brushed her hair. It was still wet in the deep. Carlos went back at his guard at the door as he saw Vaas' "What are you looking at?" look. Roberto got his face in his hands,his elbows digging the bed he was watching Lydia. She was doing nothing though. In a way or another,it seemed interesting for both of the men.

"Amigo. Go tell Kuki to make a soup for the baby." Said Vaas,slightly giggling at the end. Roberto found it amusing that Vaas called her a baby. He went on his way to ordering a soup for Lydia. Kuki was the cook of the camp. Actually of all camps in the island,he was the responsible the nutriution of Vaas and his close friends. He'd bring Kuki with him which camp he went. His real name was Miles in fact,however Vaas always liked to rename people.

Vaas turned back to the baby. She had to eat something. More important she needed her chilling to stop. He sat next to her body and opened the wrap. He checked her out on the dress,but this time not in a sexual way. He was checking whether it was still wet. And even though it was sunny,her dress couldn't have got its gift from that,seemingly.

Without thinking,and assuring Carlos wasn't interested anymore,he stripped the tail of the dress up. Tenderly,he pulled the dress out of her neck and left her with her bikinis. He took the advantage of touching her,but not in a rush. He ran his fingers from her chest to down to her belly. Then remembering Roberto would come in no time,he resisted to go on. He wouldn't let anybody see his need. So he wrapped her just like before,and hung the dress on the window frame.

The return of Roberto wasn't too soon as Vaas guessed. When he came back,he sat just next to Vaas. Lydia was still out of conscious.

"Hey Rob,do we have any marker pens?" asked Vaas,actually asking if he had one.

"Here? I have back at the camp. Why?"

"Just bring them. You'll see." This was no good that Roberto sensed from his smirk. But he went back to camp to get the marker pens anyway. Vaas was always good with him. He wouldn't even scold Roberto seriously. But this didn't give Roberto the right to not carrying out his orders,of course.

When Roberto came back with pens, Carlos also came in to see what they were doing.

"Wanna do some painting?" Vaas asked to Roberto with a devilish smile. Roberto directly looked at Lydia,smiled in shock. Even though she wouldn't like it,Roberto thought this wouldn't hurt her so he nodded surely.

Carlos watched the two as they painted her face. They used the black pen to draw whiskers and nose. Vaas warned Roberto for not drawing symmetrically like it was something serious that it made Roberto laugh. Later Carlos noticed the red dress hung on the window.

"Desperate housewife." Carlos mocked on him as the pirate lord raised his eyebrows in curiousity. Then realizing he was eying the dress, Vaas gave a hearty chuckle.

"It was wet,Carlos." He explained,smiling half.

"Your caring for your slaves warms up my heart." Carlos held his chest in a feminine way,it made the three laugh out loud.

"She's waking up!" Roberto cheered as he noticed Lydia knitting her eyebrows as rolling her eyes under the lids. He hid the pens in relfex,while trying to hold his giggle.

A displeased look on her face she was waking up because of the loud chuckles. Her lungs felt heavy,as her heart felt like running pointlessly. She felt empty inside. The voices mixed to eachother in rush,she couldn't gain her attention. They were speaking English but she couldn't understand a word like there was a waterfall in the background. First thing she could see was three men laughing carefreely. Roberto,Carlos,and Vaas.

_Shit._ What's happened lately? How did she get here? Why these men laughing at her? She pondered as she tried to regain her vision.

"I knew I was going to hell." She murmured exhausted,it made them laugh for even more. Roberto couldn't laugh at this though. He wasn't amused by seeing her like this. The other two kept talking loudly to disturb her or she just felt that way.

Even her eyelids were so heavy,she couldn't keep them open for so long. This was the same hut she's waken up before. She remembered from the window-

_That dress.. _It made it easier for her to open her eyes wide as she noticed her dress on the window frame. She noticed herself being packed up like a cocoon. Inside the wrap,she was feeling nothing but only her bare skin despite the bikinis. She gasped terrified and looked back at Vaas in a deadly expression as much as she could.

"You!" She gulped in lack of breath. Carlos took Roberto out immediately as if Vaas was going to need for beating her. He didn't want his son to see Lydia beaten up since he liked her.

"Me?" Vaas asked confused. He wasn't aware of what she thought about her dress.

"You did it! You raped me when I was passed out! You didn't lose that chance and.." Then she went in a crisis. She wasn't near to sobbing,she was only shaking. Even Lydia was feeling strange with herself. She's been way strong both mentally and physically for a woman. Now she was ready to get freaked out by everything. As illness,she wouldn't get sick easily. But the loss of blood what made her weak at the first place. Even though she ate fruit once a day fort he last two,she wasn't near to having blood in her body as it seemed easily on her pale face.

Vaas couldn't decide to laugh at this or not. Then a serious expression on his face,he spoke.

"I didn't even touch you,stop crying." It wasn't true though. But he wouldn't say that he enjoyed caressing her skin when she wasn't be able to stop him,would he?

As she went on shaking,he repeated himself. But she wasn't believing him. She was right on that though. Why would you believe a pirate?

"What makes you think I fucked you,eh? What do you think you are? Fucking Miss Rooks or something?" His nostrils opened wide in anger. He was breathing through them like a bull. It made her stop shaking,fortunately.

"What's Rooks?" she asked confused,hearing a new word like a little child.

"You're on the northern one of the Rook Islands,princess. The one belongs to me." Answered the pirate lord proudly for owning an island. Lydia still confused,looked at the man between her lashes. She sure heard people could own an island in her life but this guy wasn't relevant to those people she imagined. He was more like a.. pirate. Not an island owner.

"You own this island?" asked the woman,raising her brows in doubt. She heard him saying that he has this island before. But somehow she didn't realize the real meaning of the words. Or maybe she didn't care because she always thought that there was a way out.

"Yup." Vaas answered with the same proud look on his face. He was being surprised of her sudden mood swings in a way.

"Your dress was still wet. I hung it there and had you wrapped with blankets to keep you warm. Now stop bitching around,pussycat." A soft tone in his voice,Vaas explained the situation as he tapped on her nose with his ponting finger. A grin he couldn't help because of the confused and displeased look on her face.

"Why?" she breathed,her brows still knitten. _Why are you doing that? _ She asked internally,looking at his opalic eyes. She recalled early events. The pirate without his dick. It made her feel sick in the stomach picturing the bloody scene in her mind. However it felt good in a way. Vaas has taken his masculinity just because that pirate messed with her. He saved him. She felt ruthlessly delighted by that,she couldn't deny. Being saved by someone was so satisfying that,you wouldn't care at that moment if that someone was your friend or a fiend. And he was now taking care on her.

"Would you rather dying of a fucking fever?" he was getting annoyed now,breathing through his nose. She waited for an answer with the certain gaze she had on the man. He didn't say a word. Instead he kept looking at the forest green eyes in silent. She didn't lower her gaze either,like this was a battle. She didn't care to look into his eyes which was extremely disturbing before. If she was being disturbed by this man's bossy look,she was going to disturb him as well. None of them gave up until a man wearing bib came with a large cooker,following Roberto beside him with a bowl in his hand.

Vaas made a head gesture to the cook. The fat man in a dirty white bib,put the cooker on the table across the room and scooped some of the soup into the bowl with ease. Then turning back at Vaas,he waited as he held the cooker ready to go.

"Okay go. Hey!" this time staring at the cook in a serious way he added. "Don't you fucking forget your brothers,amigo." It made the fat man smile in happiness. Vaas took a few long steps to reach to the table. He held the bowl,carrying it to the woman as he eyed Roberto to follow.

"So Roberto. This time I want no excuses. Do it well." Vaas handed the bowl to the child sitting on the one side of bed. Before he gaved the bowl,he didn't miss to have a spoon of that just to piss her off. He smacked his mouth as he approved the taste of the soup.

"Mmm.. Delicious! You gon' like it." with a blink,he approached to her. He bended up to her,his knee on the bed. He pulled her up to his chest,his head rested on her shoulder. Lydia stayed motionless as he had her in his arms. After he straightened her pillow up to make it easier for her to eat, he left her lean back.

She looked at him emotionless. Whether he was just being nice or he was stoned what the bloody hell the reason was,she wondered. He straightened her wrap for once more. Then with a sudden movement he got upon his feet and walked out of the hut. He took one of the joints Carlos had in his pocket and spoke as he lit it.

"Carlos, don't let anyone touch her while I'm no around." Said Vaas,spelling each word in a slow way like to make it easier for Carlos. Carlos nodded and bowed his head to one side as if he had a doubt on something.

"What?"

"Vaas,why is she this important?" Carlos asked directly,without a hesitation.

"What do you think she is important for? We run a slavery in here. Remember?" answered Vaas sarcastically.

"I know she'll be worthy in the market. I just got this feeling that you have a sensitivity on her." Stated Carlos,his face mixed with mocking and curiousity.

"When Hoyt comes,I'll see how sensitive he'll go on your ass." Responded Vaas,slightly annoyed by the question. After a few seconds break he spoke again,this time calmer.

"Hermano. Hoyt's gonna visit the camp soon. We're left with five. The Thai kid got away. The elder man looks like nothing worthy. The other two fuckers might be something,but the blonde and this one will make lots of money. We fucking better take care until they're gone."

"When are they gonna be sold off?"

"I don't know." Replied Vaas,his eyes stuck on something among the plants. He walked up to the brightness and held it up to Carlos.

"You see this? She attempted to stab me with it." Said Vaas,while walking back to Carlos. In a whispering voice he added,while Carlos stood there in shock. "That's exactly why I'm telling you to keep your eyes open. She's not miserable as she seems."

"I feel bad for who buys her,then." Replied Carlos,a chuckle found its escape between his plump dark lips.

Back at the hut,Lydia stood not having the soup as Roberto demanded her. She felt her stomach was empty,as the rest of her body but still rejected to be fed.

"Please. Vaas will be mad at me if you don't drink it. Please Luna." A worried tone in his voice catched her in the heart. How could she reject it anymore. Besides she was starving. And no matter how non-hygenic ways this soup cooked in,she didn't care about it. Once she was giving up on her life,later trying to survive like a high school girl who can't decide her prom dress.

"Ugh,okay." Whined Lydia,her eyes on the incoming spoon.

"Don't you have another spoon?" She asked,she frowned in disgust her nose made wrinkles. A chuckle what she got as a respond. Roberto remembered Vaas had it in his mouth.

"You don't need to be disgusted by him. Come on."

Lydia let the mouthful fluid soften her throat,ignoring the fact that the spoon was in Vaas' mouth before. The bad mixed taste of alcohol and cigarette didn't come as she expected. However the soup itself was nothing near to the ones she has had so far. _Delicious my ass. _She commented the meal internally. It was nothing delicious she could find in the soup. However she didn't mind.

"What's it gonna be,Rob?" asked Lydia. The question was unclear enough in a different space. Though they both knew the meaning lied under it. Roberto did nothing but shrugged at the question.

"Does he kill off his hostages after he babysat them?" the sarcastic tone in her voice appeared after a long time.

"He doesn't usually babysit the hostages. They be sold off before they get sick or hurt. Unlike you." Replied Roberto,snickered at the end.

"Bad luck,huh?" she smiled back at the child. Only thing she could say she liked about her captivity was Roberto. Oh and the nature,of course.

"Not much of a bad luck. You're struggling hard." Stated Roberto like under spell. "I've seen enough amount of captives to say that. You just don't admit your fate. you keep your head up like an amazon." A break for feeding Lydia. "Vaas told me how he got you. How you fought him so far. You're strong and brave, which he also appreciates."

"So you appreciate my struggle as well?" asked the woman,an imitated proud look on her face. Roberto nodded happily.

"Then.." she took a deep breath for putting her words in mind. "Would you like to help me on my struggling?"

Roberto backed up,stayed frozen. Lydia let out a loud chuckle to his expression. His wide eyes tightened by his eyebrows. He looked rather worried now.

"Don't worry,Roberto. I won't demand you to help me sneak out of the camp. I don't let you have your head in trouble for me." With her words,Roberto got relaxed.

"But you can just tell me the way,right?" she blinked at the child. Roberto hesitated to speak. After a loud sigh he let out the words.

"Well. There's no other than the two ways I know. One is being sold off to someone. The other is getting killed which I don't recommend you to choose." A undecided smile appeared on the corner of his lips. "Oh actually there are three. But the third one is the same with the second as results: attempting to escape. Either the pirates or the tigers will end your life." Explained Roberto,in a mature way for a thirteen years-old child. Lydia mused at the dark face of he child,rolled into deep thoughts. As she started to speak,she got out of her muse.

"So you're telling me if someone pays money for me,I'll get out?"

"Yeah. But it's not easy like you think. There are different kinds of people Hoyt does business with."

"Who's Hoyt?" she was asking every little detail in case of need.

"Hoyt Volker. He's the big boss. He's the employer of Vaas." Roberto was being upset for a little for telling everything briefly. These informations were something she could ask Vaas and learn,though.

"Where's he? Did I ever see him?" Lydia looked around as if she would see the big boss.

"No. He visits us rarely. For a check,you know. He's more in the southern island. The one belongs to him." At that point Lydia realized Vaas wasn't the only one to beat off and go. It was deeper than she thought. This slavery regime wasn't like some game running by pirates. She was in the deep thoughts,she couldn't hear Roberto speak again.

"… And sometimes he goes abroad. To Europe,to America." She was in the deep thoughts,she couldn't hear Roberto speak again. With the last words,Roberto let out a sigh. Lydia didn't miss it.

"Have you ever been abroad?"

"No. Never." He looked at the empty bowl in front of him.

"But you want to?" she raised her eyebrows,smiling. Roberto nodded shyly.

"If I can get out,would you come with me?" she couldn't deny,she felt bad fort he child. He was too little for this life. But he was still pure,some parts of him were showing the innocence of him out. She could have him beside her. Well. If she could get out.

"I'm afraid I can't."

"But why? Are you rejecting a lady?" she gestured a crying.

There Roberto started to tell her about his life. The reason why he can't leave the island. His family: a Colombian mother back in the Badtown with two more children. The early peaceful years he's spent there with his siblings. How he got into this life. His Jamaican father and how Vaas mad ehim his sidekick when he saved his life. Lydia listened him carefully. Not because she had nothing else to do,she felt her curiousity tookover her mind. The more she listened,the more she felt interested. Later it was Lydia's turn.

"Nothing much to talk about,though." She stated. When she noticed Roberto's demanding gaze,she gave up. Sharing her issues with someone was something strange. All she's done as sharing was writing in a diary which was a huge mistake. Anyway it's been a long time since that train passed.

She began with her family. How much she loved her brother Enrico. How he saved her from any danger possible around her. Then her father Frank. It didn't take so long to tell about him. Though she wasn't even recognizing her father well. About her sister Roza. It was hard to explain her feelings on her sister since she wasn't even sure what to feel about her. Most of the time there was a fight between two. But both of two knew they'd fight for eachother's lives. The fact they kept to themselves.

Going on with Lucas,she said nothing else but confessed that she married him for his money. How bad she felt about herself. How hard she wanted to die rather than seeing Lucas dying. And how surprised she was for being still alive.

"I think Vaas likes you." Whispered Roberto. His explanation made the woman frown in disgust.

"I hope to God,he doesn't." She said coldly. Being liked by him was nothing she could deal with,since she couldn't even stand his existence. Roberto was just a child. Sure he was going to make such assumptions.

A shadow catched her attention,suddenly. And boom. The man in red appeared at the door. _How great is that. _Lydia thought to herself.

Vaas paced up to them and looking at the empty bowl,he patted Roberto's head tenderly.

"That's nice,amigo. I came to take your place." He said Roberto to go in an indirectly way. "Oh." He stopped and added holding his chuckle hardly. "And don't forget your pens." Roberto looked back at the woman,who was watching her. Her demanded eyes were telling him to stay,he could say. But he had to do what he was supposed to do. Looking at the pens,smiling he left the hut.

"Are you enjoying my hospitality?" he asked to the woman. Not looking at the man,she raised her eyebrows exhausted,meaning no.

"What can I do to make you feel better,princess? Wait here." With a sudden move he went to the bathroom. When he came back he had a broken piece of mirror she's seen on the floor before.

"You piss me off,you know? I'm doing my best to comfort you and you don't even come to thank me?" he shoved her cheeks with the mirror piece slightly. It was like a finger on the trigger,waiting for its move. With her least move,her face could've got hurt,so she didn't move at all even held her breath.

"You deserved it." Vaas held the mirror to the woman. She waited him to scratch her face or something. When she looked at the piece,she saw a face painted like a child on a festival. Later she realized it was her face.

"What the-" her mouth stayed open,her eyes showed an emotion mixed with wrath and shock. Then it turned into a laughter. "Roberto" she whispered,her voice showed slight anger within.

"He helped me on that. You liked it?" he mocked on the woman. Her jaw fell,she stared at him like not understanding what he said.

"You're crazy." That wasn't something you could expect from a cold-blooded killer. She was nothing but surprised how childish he was able to be.

She let her head fall back to the pillow,closing her eyes. Even though she was better than before,the aching on her whole body was still there. She was still feeling the cold inside. Vaas put his hand on her forehead. She couldn't help her shiver came with his touch. Whenever he touched her,she felt the danger like an alarm banging.

"I don't hurt you,my lil feral cat. As long as you be good." He squeezed her nose between his fingers.

"I'm not a feral cat." Lydia snapped like it was a really important fact. What if he called her so? It was better than 'bitch' ,right?

"So you're okay with the part of being mine,no?" He said with his low-tone of voice while getting lied next to her. His elbow rested on the pillow near to her head,he lied on his right side. Even though Lydia burned with the urge of throwing him away,she couldn't because of the low energy she had. She had to wait until she regain her power. Instead she kept ignoring him as he started to brush her hair with his fingers. Ignoring someone was what she learnt to be the most annoying thing in human behaviour. So since she had no other weapon,she was going to use her mental skills.

"What's with your hair?" he lifted his hands on the both sides of his head while laughing. He wasn't going to give up irritating her and more she ignored more he found a way for that. "It was straight when I first saw you. And now it's fucking shaggy like a homeless' hair."

"Maybe it's because I'm homeless for real now." She attemted to say it sarcastically,but she couldn't. It wasn't a joke or something to mock on. It was a fact. "You destroyed my life. You ruined everything." She added with a mused look on her face. She hardly held her tears.

"I'm sorry you just mistook me with a paper chaser." He played with her hair,a serious manner in his eyes. "You did it to yourself,Luna. I just freed you from your bonds. I gave you the chance to be an honest person for once. No lies. No plans. Now you can be whoever you want to be. To act the way you feel. There's none of them fucking stupid rules you have in cities,in society. Noone here gives a fuck about who you are,what you've encountered with. They all are blood-thirsty sharks on their own issues. Money and women. That's what drives the man here." He gave a break for rolling in the bed. Now his eyes on the ceiling,he lied on his back.

"How about the society? Isn't it the same? They just dress up their instictual desires with fake excuses. So this makes it more acceptable? … You people think you know the best. Here we have guns so this is improper to you. You chicken ass fucks prefer watching an action movie while laying on a fucking coach,eating popcorn carelessly but when the shit is real you go all crying. It's a fucking paradox. How fucked up the things are going in your minds. .… "

Vaas kept talking,little did he know he was not being listened. Lydia was falling asleep already even though the fact that the beast was lying next to her. Either she didn't care or she just felt that heavy she couldn't resist her eyelids.

"….morals…..society…...pride…..fight…..humanity…." Those were the words she could slightly hear from his purring voice.


	8. Refusal

**_Finally I could finish this one. Oh God damn exams and their pressure! _**

**_Anyways, there's this awesome friend of mine who helped me with editing this chapter. She asked to be my beta. Guuuurrll whaat? Like,we ain't no wolfpack or nothing Jesus! :D She's amazing and I can't ever thank her enough. I LOVE you Katie! *-*_**

**_And there's the other friend of mine,who I secretly mentioned the name of in this chapter. *lulz* She's also helped me with her great ideas and I wouldn't have this story builded up to here without her._**

**_Enough with the appreciaton,you say? Alrighty I'm ending the aouthor note here. Enjoy aaaand don't forget to review u lil shit I luv u 3 ^-^_**

* * *

_"None are more hopelessly enslaved than those who falsely believe they are free." - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe _

One week. That was how long Lydia's been on the island. She had counted the days that she's been conscious. Everyday there was an unforgettable event happening, so it wasn't so hard to figure it out. One week or maybe more was a pretty little amount of time for anything else that wasn't captured. The time didn't rush; it was going at the speed of a snail. Even in Railey, back at Wattana's, the time was racing. The one month-process seemed shorter there to Lydia than the one she's had in this chaotic place. It was because she wanted to get out of where she was more than before.

Roberto was always with her. When he wasn't around, or was with Vaas, Carlos was taking over the babysitting. The hut was becoming smaller to her little by little since she was not permitted to go anywhere else. However she was being fed regularly. The fever was gone. Her ankle was almost healed, now she could walk on her own without much effort. The scratches she had on the neck became slight pink marks. She smiled at the mirror, being happy with the fact that her body wasn't giving up on the fight.

When she got out of the bathroom, Vaas was waiting for the regular check. He did it for every time she used the bathroom. The pieces of the mirror were all over the floor. Still. It seemed so stupid to Lydia that he was bothering himself with checking her when he could just get rid of the pieces. She wanted to cut his hands off with every time his hands gripped around her thighs roughly. But she wouldn't do anything wrong that may cause rebuilding the almost recovered bruises. She had to be patient.

Lydia put her hands up like a burglar just arrested by a cop. Vaas placed his serious businessman face and started to his checking. He laid his hands on her legs, slowly going up. Lydia was fighting with the urge to bury her knee in his face. She balled her fists, her nails buried in her palms.

"I can't hide anything under my skin, can I?" she hissed. Vaas didn't respond her. He went up to her thighs, feeling her curves in his palms. He was just enjoying the warm feeling on his lower parts she was causing. She still had this fight whether or not to kick him in the face. Her teeth were grit, she was breathing quickly through them. Vaas realized how irritated she was. It had no effect on him than the need to keep irritating her. He always liked to see his toys angry.

He stood up and pushed her against the wall. She gasped in fear with his sudden move, wondering what she's done wrong. When she looked at his face, the thing she saw wasn't anger. There was this exhausted look in his grayish green eyes. He placed his hands above her head, making the distance between them even smaller. His face just a few centimeters away from hers, he scanned her face up and down.

_Here we go, again._ Lydia thought inside her head, while stalling herself with his necklace like before. It was funny how she could get used to things Vaas was doing to her. She felt strong about herself for being able to handle the entire situation going on around her. Being a prisoner was the worst thing for Miss Independent, yet she was being molested by this pirate lord every bloody time he came near her. Didn't he say he wasn't interested in her before?

"I thought I wasn't your type, hermano." Her unexpected comment surprised her. The word 'hermano' in her Cuban accent sounded confident. The tone in her voice slapped him in the face and Lydia examined the last expressions he had. _What am I even doing?_ She watched the man back up, no emotion on his face.

"You are not." A cold answer was what she got. His tone sounded defiant. She felt as if she were one step closer to winning the battle in her head.

"Huh." She sounded sarcastically while raising her eyebrows at the man. She wanted a fight? How dare she talk to him that way? Vaas pushed his body into hers, squeezing her between the wall and himself. He locked her in his arms, so she couldn't get out. He leaned his forehead against her, their noses touching.

"What do you think you can do to stop me if I attempt to rape you? Huh? I tell you what. I can have you right here, make you scream until you can't speak anymore. And you can't do anything about it." A break for his devilish chuckle. He was way scarier when this chuckle came out of his throat wheezy. "But you know what? I'd rather wait. One of these days you'll come to me and beg me to screw you." He whispered the last words into her ear, while pressing his body even more. Vaas kept teasing her, this time more bravely. His lips wandered around her neck slowly, had a bite of her ear. Lydia closed her eyes involuntarily with the sudden feeling that spread from her spine to her body and then was gone at once. Then opening her eyes suddenly, she felt dizzy. His chest going up and down on hers, she felt uncomfortable. _What was that? Don't be a stupid, Lydia!_ She scolded herself internally_. I'm not gonna listen to these god damn instincts._

"You'll wait forever for that." She hissed, hoping her voice was strong enough for him to not realize that she was losing her control.

"We'll see about that." Answered Vaas, his brows made the familiar cocky gesture up and down. He released her out of his arms suddenly and watched her limp away.

She walked to the chair and sat down, waiting for Roberto to bring something for her to eat as usual. Her gaze was on the table, not really seeing anything. She rested her chin in her palm, her elbow on the table. She was just avoiding Vaas' harassment. For the last few days, she just kept her silence when he was being annoying around her. Most of the time she was so afraid of him that she couldn't even look at his face directly. He was the type of the killer you would see in horror movies. What made him more fearsome was that he was a human being with flesh and bones and was able to be nice at times. Oh, and he was inconsistent which made anything coming from him hard to expect.

Supposing he was a man with a childish soul, she was making guesses. Okay maybe not an actual child soul since it had no innocence but Lydia examined enough of the men she faced in her life to conclude they were in one way or another similar to children in behavior. No matter how hard it was to put such a man in a child's persona, she still rather liked it, it was better than seeing him as a killing machine. You wouldn't be scared of the dark if you closed your eyes.

There were things Vaas himself was losing his control with. Someone spoiling his products, someone stealing his money, someone trying to escape which was an example that Lydia saw in the last couple of days. One of those two men in the cage broke the lock, how in the hell they did no one knew, and attempted to run away. Lydia only heard the gun shots which awoke her in the middle of the night. She listened to the men shouting in the silence of the night. Vaas walked past Lydia with his pissed off face on and explained before she asked that those two guys wanted to ruin his poker night so he killed them. Just like that.

Going on with filling up the list, she noted that Vaas would cut one's head for going against him. It would dramatically turn his mood into wrath when you talked back to him sarcastically. Lydia liked to be sarcastic every time she was disappointed on things. It was hard for her to keep it inside.

She kept reminding herself to stay silent when he was around. She remembered how her father acted most of the time. To laugh at or cry at this she couldn't decide, she imitated Frank's general living-dead manner.

When Lydia let her eyes slide back into focus, she spotted pearly objects on the table. Then the point she was looking at, she opened her eyes wider when she realized they were her earrings. She placed them where they belonged in rush. Thinking about accessories, she looked at her hand like she remembered something she forgot before.

"My ring!" she blurted out then turned her head to the man resting on the couch across the room. He didn't even look back at her. She got on her feet and aggressively walked up to him. When she got to the couch, she gripped his tank top with her hand, pulling him up roughly.

"Where is it? Where's my ring?" she shouted at the sleepy-looking man. He only laughed through his nostrils to her.

"Why do you act like you care for your fucking marriage ring? As I told you before, I freed you. Now get out of my head." He covered his face with one hand as if he had a headache while loosening her grip with the other. She backed away and let him be.

He was right on that, though. She didn't really care if she lost her ring, actually. How could he know her that well? Was he some kind of a mind-reader? The only thing she got mad for was his belief that the ring had a power on her. Like it was somehow saving her, or pointing out that she was linked to someone whether she liked it or not. Until the loss of her ring, she never realized how she considered it to be effective on her.

"Because I do! That was...th-" before she could talk, Vaas interrupted her.

"That was a connection from you to your ex husband. Since there's no husband alive anymore, there's no connection. Suck it up and let go of it."

His words echoed in her head. It surprised her how she never asked about Lucas before. There was no kind of conversation she wanted to have with the pirate lord. And if she asked before, she was sure he'd lie or ignore her. Or maybe he'd tell the truth like a slap to the face like he just did. But was she ready to hear? The possibility that he could be killed off was always somewhere in her head. It was strange that you could admit someone's death so easily. And when that someone was close to you in ways, it was a sign of a breakdown to learn the truth. Maybe it was just because Lydia was a realistic woman; she didn't turn it into big drama. Or maybe it was to look strong in front of the man with a mohawk, she sure didn't have to.

Lucas was gone. But this time for certain. This cold-blooded killer or one of his men took his life away. His innocent heart stopped by a bullet came from those dirty hands. His eyes closed for infinity. Not because she wanted to look at those dark eyes again, she just wanted him to be alive. Somewhere in the world, Lucas could be happy with anyone else. A better one, he'd deserve. Even though the bad news took the connection away between her and Lucas, she was still linked to him in a way. If all those things didn't happen, he would save her now. He wasn't that strong, though. But in a way or another she was feeling safe when Lucas was around; he seemed to protect her sanity. It was something she never wanted to admit but even she needed to be under the wings of a man. Lucas was more like her child than a savior. However, he was her man, anyway. The only thing she assured herself that she owned. And that was now gone. She felt even weaker since she had nothing left by her side.

Taking in the sorrow took longer than she thought. All the memories she was recalling, there was a laughing Lucas. Lydia would make him laugh most of the times just to hear his chuckle. One of the most used jokes she had on Lucas was to say how girly his chuckle sounded. He'd respond with a queer expression. She remembered once she put lipstick on his lips just to make it happen. That time she was slapped on the ass by Lucas. They were like kids. More like best friends than lovers. They were happy and they'd stay so if they never ever came here. Life was harder than ever if to live with these happy memories. What could've kept her mind out of them was the smell of a spicy meal like the one she was inhaling now. When she lifted her head up, she saw Roberto brought her food. She stood up gripping the couch to push herself and started to walk up to the table. The meal smelled like curry chicken soup or any other thing with curry inside.

"Damn Roberto, it smells great!" she commented on the meal with a pleased look on her face.

"Kuki's a talented cook, there's no hesitation on that." Answered Roberto while picking up the cover of the cooker. What she saw was a cooker-full of noodles.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands like a child. She was happy for she was going to eat something solid.

Vaas rose from his couch at her sudden reaction. Her squeal made the pirate lord grin. He smelled the specific scent going through the air. It was his favorite meal on this island. He liked what Kuki cooked actually but this was cook's special. The spices he added to the average noodles were what made it so delicious. The curry mostly, it had chili, black pepper and many of those plants used in cooking that even Vaas didn't know most of the names of.

Lydia didn't notice Vaas pick up a chair and sit next to her. She was enjoying her meal and was lost in the paradise of the taste the spices brought her into. Vaas grabbed the fork from her hand and ignored her irritated face he rolled some of the noodle and brought it to his mouth. Roberto watched the two happily.

"Go on." He gave the fork back to the woman. Was she going to use the same tool he used again? When she looked at his smug face, what she saw was a challenging look. So she grabbed the fork, the same expression appeared on her face. Without breaking the eye contact, she rolled some of the noodles and with raising her eyebrows in a confident manner, she filled her mouth.

Her face mixed with annoyance and confidence, she took her time to let the spicy taste spread all in her mouth. Vaas raised his eyebrows in appreciation and after he had some more of the noodles, he went on his way out. Before he left the hut, he spoke to Roberto.

"Rob, its ingathering day. I want her in the cage soon."

_Ingathering day? What the hell is this supposed to mean?_ Lydia pondered.

"What did he just say? I don't get it." She asked confused.

"Today Hoyt's gonna visit the camp. He's gonna pick up the hostages and bring them to his island. There if someone pays for a hostage, he or she will go off." He stated, sorrow in his face. Roberto didn't want Lydia to be sold, or be killed. He knew that they were becoming friends already. And he was right about that. That's what Lydia was thinking. If there was someone to be friends with on this island, it was Roberto.

"Otherwise?" she asked impatiently.

"Otherwise he'll kill him or her." He lowered his gaze, looking at his dark hands. Lydia held those hands tenderly and looked deeply in his child eyes.

"Roberto." She used his full name, showing the significance of her words. "I have a family back home. It's not Lucas I'm talking about. I have a real family, a sister, a brother and a father."

"Where's your mother?" asked Roberto, losing himself in his curiosity.

"She's dead." A deep sigh, she couldn't help. Then she had her attention back in the current situation. "Look…I'll do anything to get out of here. I know this is not a good way but I've no other chance, Roberto. I don't wanna be consumed among these savages."

"I understand."

"So will you help me?"

"How?" Roberto widened his dark eyes.

"Bringing me my bag would be helpful." She winked at him happily.

Then she buried herself in her thoughts again. There was no way out like the one Lucas had. It was his chance, or maybe fate. She wouldn't be able to run away with her broken leg. Even if she would, Vaas never left her alone for long whether it was himself or Roberto. And sometimes Carlos if necessary. If there was a way, she knew what it was. Vaas would let her go by his own will if it was related to Hoyt Volker. The big boss.

"What does he look like? Mr. Volker." she asked while searching for her wet wipes in the bag Roberto was holding. "Oh watch your feet." She warned him about the mirror pieces on the bathroom floor. Roberto looked alarmed for once and then eyeing her bare feet he warned her instead.

"You be careful Mrs. Barefeet." He let out a chuckle while Lydia joined him. She the fun she was having with Roberto was real.

"I didn't grab no shoes or nothing Jesus!" she imitated the woman's voice from a funny video she had watched just before started cracking up. Tears came out of her eyes; she slapped her knee as Roberto joined her. They'd go nuts forever but she had things to consider. Remembering the upcoming event she became serious.

"You still didn't answer my question." Said Lydia while wiping the dirt off of her face since the tap wasn't working.

"Well... I don't know. He seems friendly. More than any of us. He once gave me a bicycle. I think that makes him very friendly." Roberto giggled at his own opinion. Lydia grinned back at him while searching for her mineralized foundation. It was a mess down in her bag. Anyway she was sort of thankful for having her makeup purse with herself. It seemed like the ticket for her journey out of the Rook Islands.

"Do I look nice?" she asked after applying the foundation on her face. She wouldn't be in need of covering her skin with any makeup stuff like concealer or foundation or anything else. It was mascara and lip pencil that she called makeup. Now it was necessary to cover these dots and the color differences she had on the face. She sure wanted to look alright if she was to be sold and being moved to another place.

"You always looked nice." Roberto answered. His honest words came out of his mouth at once. It wasn't to comfort her or anything. She was absolutely beautiful. Her character wasn't maybe. Maybe she was a bitch. But we all had our experiences to become what we are today, right?

"Do you think I'm worth to pay for?" she asked smiling, while applying her mascara. But there was this worry in her voice, she couldn't hide.

"I'd pay lots of money for you. But if we are to wait for my triumph to be rich, well it doesn't seem soon."

She was starting to feel bad for leaving Roberto in a way. Since there was nothing else on this island that she could find herself laughing at, or just having fun. She assured she was going to miss Roberto. Shit. _What if no one wants to pay for me?_

When she's done with her makeup, Roberto demanded her to go back to her cage as Vaas said. She nodded gladly and walked beside him down to the center. The hut she was staying was more peaceful than the others. She didn't have to hear the screams of the victims so clearly. However Vaas enjoyed hearing those cries and made sure they were loud.

They walked up towards the cages passing by a hut. There were two pirates playing cards on the other side. She glanced at the bags here and there on the floor. All of a sudden she had an idea. Turning to Roberto, she approached him immediately and whispered in his ear.

"Rob. Come with me." She held his hand and pulled the child into the hut.

"Hey what are you doing?" Roberto asked shocked, fear filled his chest.

"Shh, be quiet Roberto. I'm searching something to defend myself with in the future, you know." With a sneaky but sweet wink, she started to pull out the drawers of the table, throwing the papers away to see if there's something little sharp, a knife maybe. She puffed regretfully as she wished to have grabbed a mirror piece like before. Roberto kept casting sharp looks at outside to see if someone's noticed them, he pulled her from the arm.

"You're gonna get me in trouble for real." His voice sounded angry and he never had before. Lydia stood there looking at the little man. She gave up smiling and rolled her eyes. She'd find a way to defend herself. But firstly she had to get out of this place. For the last time she scanned the room in rush. Her eyes stuck in one certain place. Where she looked at, there was a faint picture of a woman. No matter how worn the picture was, she could still see her beautiful features. Her head shaved from both sides like Vaas', the rest of her hair was rastas going down on her back. Her eyes were light blue, or maybe green she couldn't decide but they were light color this was certain. She could've even lived in another century when you considered the quality of the paper. Maybe she was a hero or someone who lived many years ago.

Leaving the hut, they came across Vaas' wrath. He saw Lydia walking around like nobody's business, for sure. He walked up to them, his feet beating the floor. With every step he had, there was a well amount of dust going up to air. When he approached her, he stopped suddenly. He stared at her face carefully, realizing the change in her face. His wrath didn't seem to disappear, however there was a new expression he had on the scar face.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" he asked, still angry.

"Oh…" she was surprised why he asked about her makeup rather than why she was wandering around untied. He was Vaas. Why was she even being surprised though? "Well about that-" before she could talk, her arm gripped by the rough hand of him. He squeezed it even harder, it made the woman screech. Her scream caught more attention than expected. The pirates came together around the three while Carlos stood behind Vaas, doing nothing.

Then he turned back to Roberto, having heavy steps to the child. Roberto's never seen Vaas this angry. Okay maybe he did but never angry to him. It made the child step back, his frightened eyes on the man in mohawk.

"Did I give you permission to walk her? Huh?"

Silence. Roberto hardly stood the urge to cry. He's never done a mistake before. That's why Vaas was all nice to him always. But now, he seemed like he was going to beat the shit out of him.

And what Roberto thought was ready to happen. Vaas raised his hand up to throw a slap onto his little face. With a sudden move, Lydia got out of Vaas' grip and stood between two. Before Vaas let his hand fly, she held his wrist with the unbelievable courage she had.

"It's not his fault. I forced him to walk around a little. If you want to be mad at someone, here I am!" she shouted at the man in mohawk. Her green eyes burned like a fire. Fierce. Vaas thought. He was impressed by her boldness. But it didn't stop him to throw a hand against her face. She fell down with the force, her hand holding the red mark he left on her face. The expression she had on the face was nothing explainable. There was shock, there was pain. Oh and there was wrath sparkling in her watery eyes.

"Lock her in the cage!" he ordered to his men, his eyes on the child. Roberto was beyond scared, but he was furious at Vaas this time for sure. Vaas reached his hand to the child and he backed up instinctively. The pirate lord frowned at this, feeling bad. He really did.

"I'm sorry." He apologized in his wheezy voice. Roberto still backed up, didn't make any eye contact with him. Vaas crouched down and held his hands. "Hermano." He looked back at the woman getting dragged to the cage before he spoke again. "I know you like her. Beyond liking, I think you really love her. But you know what they say? Trust no woman. You can't trust a woman that can do anything to escape from here. She could've stabbed you from right here..." he gestured his hands like holding a knife and burying it on Roberto's chest "…and ran away. Don't let her blindside you, amigo."

Roberto nodded not trying to mean he was agreeing with him, just to look so. Vaas was a stubborn man when you go against his opinions. So it would be better to seem like approving.

Back at the cage Lydia was resisting the urge to cry. Her eyes red, she was trying hard to hold in her tears. The place Vaas had hit was burning like an ember. But it was better that Lydia had gotten hit. Roberto was just a child. And so what if she walked around a bit? He didn't have any trust for her, obviously. None. _Like I give a fuck_. She thought.

There were more important things to be considered than this slap now. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it out of her mind. She's never been bitch slapped before. Well maybe she faced some violence in her life. Lydia wasn't a princess living in a castle far far away. However she would fight back if someone messed with her. Now, there was a pressure over her, she couldn't do anything. Her words were even stuck in her throat. Because she was scared. Yes she denied the idea of being scared several times but the truth was brief and bright like the sun.

She kept reminding herself that she was going to get out soon. She hoped so. And this day was the last time she'll ever see Vaas' face again. _That asshole almost slapped Roberto!_ She was filling herself with hateful thoughts she had on Vaas. It made her feel stronger just like before.

A few hours more she spent in thoughts, doing nothing else. Roberto had gone to his home. Vaas was preparing for the coming guest. He gave the pirates orders to bring this, take that. Some counted the briefcases back in the hut, some checked out the captives. There were other five than Lydia. She realized three of them were new; the other two were the blonde woman and the elder man. The only two that could make it out to survive other than herself. She remembered Lucas. What would he think if he saw her like this? Makeup and shit. To be bought by some asshole.

While she was discussing her upcoming fate in her mind, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. No need to look back, it was Vaas coming she supposed. Then paying more attention to the noise the feet had on the floor, she realized it didn't sound like Vaas' steps. When she turned her head back, he saw Carlos circling her cage. He came in front of her and stood there only. He seemed like having a hard decision in his mind. His eyes wandered between the woman and the environment, he let out an exhausted sigh.

"Thank you." This was what she could hear from his voice. Lydia couldn't respond to the tall man before he went away in rush. The sidekick just thanked her. The man replaced her as an animal before, thanked her, approving of her humanity. _Why?_ She asked only in her mind. _Oh right._ She realized it was because she defended Roberto in front of Vaas.

This Carlos. He was Roberto's father, so he could defend his son in front of Vaas. He should have. But instead he kept his silence, stood neutral like...like... Lydia remembered her own father. Then she matched Carlos with him in her mind. Indifference like a wall. Maybe Carlos had his own reasons to stay silent. Or maybe Roberto was Vaas' son. She laughed internally at this thought. Like, who would have the child of this brute? It seemed impossible to her then. It was clear Roberto was Carlos' son. You could say it by just looking at their faces. Roberto had the same face with his Jamaican dad. He just looked like Carlos' minimized figure.

_Helicopter!_ Lydia closed her mouth to not scream in joy. Why was she being happy about it, though? What if the helicopter passes by the island and disappears in the clouds? It was coming from aback; she could hear its loud noise. When the trees are started to dance like crazy, she saw the incoming machine. It landed on the empty field over the hill near to the camp. Leaves and dust covered the air, made everything invisible. She could hardly see who got out of the machine. When its propeller started to slow down, she saw the men approaching.

_Classy._ That was what she could think about the one different elder guy among the other men in yellow. His dark blue shirt a contrast with his grey jacket, he looked like nothing but classy. His walk even was in a rhythm, Lydia found it entertaining to watch. She saw Vaas coming and greeting the man with the side of her eye. Why was she impressed by this old but gold looking guy? It was because maybe she's never seen a man in suit for a long time. Her suit fetish was kicking in? _Oh couldn't have a better time for that_.

The yellow wearing men were holding guns like the pirates, but these were more like qualified soldiers than basic savages. They looked disciplined and sane unlike Vaas' men. Standing like statues beside the classy man, they waited for the discussion he had with Vaas to stop. Vaas gesturing something in the air that made the man laugh. He patted on Vaas' shoulder gently and they began walking up to the center. _Hoyt Volker!_ Lydia yelled internally being surprised how she didn't realize who he was before.

Vaas brought him to the hut Lydia's been before as the soldiers followed the two. After a few seconds past, they got out of the hut, briefcases in the hands. The boss this time walked up to the cages, scanning the prisoners one by one. He smiled at some and frowned at some of the reactions of the captives. The new comers were scared when some of them were angry. The old two were more than exhausted. Maybe they were even sleeping. Or dead, she didn't even know.

He went up to the cage which the blonde woman was in. Crouching down next to her, he reached a hand to her through the cage. "What's your name, dear?" he asked while holding her chin. She was conscious unlike Lydia thought. He lifted her head up gently, waiting patiently for her to reply.

"Sanne. My name's Sanne." She muttered, but loud enough for Lydia to hear.

"That's a beautiful name you have, Sanne. A beautiful name for a yellow flower." He gave a break for caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I bet you'd suit my island." Then he gestured to the pirate behind him. The pirate opened the cage and pulled the woman out. "Be gentle, friend." He warned as the pirate pulling her roughly. She wasn't even struggling. Hoyt laid his hands on her shoulders and checked her out. Then putting his hand on her waist, he walked passing by the other cages.

He left William to his fate, took other two girls by his side. The other new comer was hurt more than he should have been; Hoyt looked at Vaas, disapproving his work as he shrugged like a misbehaved child. When the big boss came to Lydia, she felt her heart stuck in her throat. Hoyt told Vaas something, they laughed, it was probably about her and Vaas gestured Hoyt towards Lydia, smiling at the boss. The chosen ones stood behind Hoyt, the pirates surrounded them. One of the pirates unlocked her cage and Hoyt came in.

_Okay he looks nice. Too nice for an old man. He must be at his forties. Or maybe younger. Oh God what am I even thinking?_

"And your name, beauty?" he spoke in his odd accent. _African? Huh, maybe_. She tried to guess where he was from. He reached his hand up to her. Lydia hesitated for a minute to react. No matter how sane he looked he had his hands dirty on this business. He was the employer of Vaas, and that would make him different in her eyes when she thought. However he seemed friendly so far. Just like Roberto said. So she reached back and let him have her hand in his.

"Lydia, Mr. Volker." He lifted her up from her hands and made the woman turn around. Lydia felt better than she thought around this man. There was no insulting like she expected, he was a gentleman. Even though he was a slave trader. She looked at his smiling face as he scanned her carefully smiling. Than his smile disappeared when his eyes remained at one point. She looked down to see what was wrong. "Ugh. It's nothing important." Lydia stated, pointing out her ankle. She mistook his expression and smiled to him in a...flirty way? She was totally flirting with this old man. _Bravo, Lydia! Bravo._ For once, she wanted to play dead as she's done so far to Vaas but oh why would she? Hoyt was going to be her ticket for out of this murder island. Why wouldn't she use her attracting skills to guarantee it?

"Oh it is." He raised his eyebrows, showing the seriousness of the situation. Then as if an idea came into his mind, he turned back to Vaas. He eyed him to come closer. Vaas approached to them, his eyes on the man. Fine Hoyt, enough with the scolding already. He thought to himself.

"Vaas, you know what? I just realized I didn't bring you anything for your belated birthday from Egypt. How old you become? Twenty seven?"

"Twenty eight." Answered Vaas, looking embarrassed like an old woman who confesses her age.

"You're getting old, buddy." He patted on Vaas' shoulder nicely while the other stayed on Lydia's. She watched the two having a bromance. She widened her eyes with Hoyt's unexpected move when he pushed her to Vaas slowly. Vaas stood there confused, not knowing whether back up or hold her. He remained neutral instead, his gaze on Hoyt.

"Happy belated birthday, my friend." Cheered the old man, looking amused by the expression Vaas had. He raised her brows in confusion, then he sulked while looking at the woman. Lydia stood there as confused as Vaas, realizing what his words meant, she gasped in shock. A cold shiver ran from her spine to her neck with a pressure like she was being crushed by it. Hoyt watched the woman freeze and spoke to her in his tender voice while cupping her head in his hands.

"I can't have you with a broken leg, dear. No one will pay for you unless you're all healthy. Since you are not, I have to leave you to your own fate with Vaas." He brushed her head like petting a kitten while Lydia went into one of her special crisis. How hard she tried to hold it, but she couldn't help her sobs. Vaas wrapped his arms around her this time, patting her back like consoling a child.

"Vaas, I'm leaving for now. It's been a while you know. I missed my island. Home sweet home!" he cheered at the end. Vaas smiled him back, nodding. He watched the man walk to his helicopter, forgetting the woman in his arms.

Lydia kept crying on his chest, not giving a damn if he was the one consoling her. She just wanted to cry. Being rejected was rare for her. She was sure of herself always; her overconfidence didn't fail even once before. She could go and get what she wanted. Although being bought by someone was humiliating enough for her to live with, she knew she would get over it as the early events in the past. Now this time for sure, she was going to stay as a captive until she dies. The big boss has given her to Vaas as a birthday gift. He put her in the same place with an object. She felt more disappointed with Hoyt and angrier about herself for feeling sympathized with him. She assured he was gone by the loud noise of the helicopter.

"Come on." Vaas murmured. "You can't be crying forever." He pushed her away and let her walk by his side to the hut. Even though her ankle was the main reason for staying in this hell, she forgot about it and its pain while walking slightly lame.

When they entered the hut, Lydia left herself in the chair across the room, didn't even see what Vaas was doing. She was lost in her misery; her broken heart was in pain. She snapped up when she felt something around her body.

"What the he-" she felt alarmed with the ropes getting tied around her. However she didn't struggle much since she didn't have the energy for it.

"Shh..." Vaas interrupted her, putting his pointing finger against her lips. He went on rolling the ropes around her body. "We'll make some videos with you." He tied her tight to the chair and brought a camera out of nowhere.

"I can't believe how we forgot to get ransom out of you. Funny thing." He laughed exhausted through his nostrils and put the camera on the table. Then pulling the chair just in front of the camera, he grabbed her chin and looked serious in the eye.

"Nothing difficult. Since you're crying already, I think you can do it easy." He let her chin and sat on the table with a catty move. "Ten thousand dollars. Cash." He pressed the recording button of the camera.

Lydia looked at the red dot appeared on the machine. She threw her head aback, letting out a sharp breath sarcastically, her eyes on the man. "Nobody will pay that money for me. I'm not saying anything."

With that Vaas hopped off the table and yanked her hair. "And where does this courage come from? I can kill you since Hoyt gave you to me. You're not afraid of death?"

"Death would be the only salvation. Do it. As I just said no one's gonna pay for me. So I'm not useful." The tears filled the green hues. It was pretty challenging, this look she had in the eyes if you ignored the sorrow.

"Don't you have a fucking family?" Vaas knew she was talking about a family in her diary but the information he had was nothing clear so he wasn't sure if she had a family for real or not.

"I have no one. My sister would prefer me as a captive in here. My father would be shocked but since he hasn't enough money, he'd be just sitting there with nothing to do. And Enrico would never be told, he lives away. I'm sorry for disappointing you but it's hopeless."

"Your mother?"

"She died when I was born. I didn't have a mother." She said at once like this was the thousandth time she was telling it.

Dead silence for both. Vaas' mood changed dramatically. This wasn't how he expected her to be. She was broken. Way broken for her to deal with. He questioned internally whether let her go or not. Yes he was a monster maybe; yes he was a ruthless pirate. But since he was a human being like others, he had some particles of humanity deep in his corrupted soul. He'd deny it every time he's encountered such a situation but now it was clear. This woman made him feel bad. Not all, briefly, but there was this tiny twinge deep in his heart. Would he deny?

"That's about all of my family. Oh and there was Lucas of course. That was the last chance you could get ransom from. Since you lost it, you ain't getting money."

"Then I better end your life." He shrugged, his hands on the both sides. She nodded while tears ran down on her cheeks. Vaas pulled his gun out of the holster and cocked it. She bit her lower lip, feeling the cold metal on her forehead.

"Do you have anything to say? Last words? The last wish maybe?" he asked holding the gun against her forehead.

"Yes." She looked at the man standing at her side. Her eyes wandered on his face. It was the last thing she'll ever see so she took her time to scan every part of it. His hair, the scar coming down to his eyebrow. His eyes. Oh those precious creatures didn't deserve to belong to such a savage. The dark circles pointing out the cheekbones, helping to bring out the curves he had on the tanned face. His nose was flawed compared to his eyes or his lips. He had some thin lips, which made his smirk look even more devilish. Now they were open like waiting for an answer. When she looked back into his eyes, she saw the rest of the confused expression.

"Kiss me." She blabbed out at once. Was this what she thought of to be the last wish? She widened her eyes at her own words. This wouldn't be a rational choice when you were about to die but hey who said she was rational? Yes she just wanted him to kiss her because she couldn't decide what to wish at that moment. That was only thing that came to her mind. Besides she had this idea maybe he'd suffer for killing her after a kiss. And another reason maybe he was charismatic when you think.

If there was a moment of Vaas with his most shocked face, it was then. He couldn't believe what he just heard and backed up involuntarily. Then he changed his mind as it seemed and bent down in front of her. He leaned on her as he grabbed her chin in rush and pressed his lips against hers roughly. His lips wrapped around hers, she let his tongue enjoy her mouth. His fast breath sweeping across her skin, he looked unsure where to get her taste the best. She realized his hunger and felt cruelly good that he'd have remorse later on. She waited motionless until he was done with torturing. It wasn't a total torture though; she could feel her heart beating her chest like crazy. _These_ _are the last that you can get_. She answered to her heart. She felt tobacco on his brave tongue and the taste now was spreaded in her mouth. Vaas didn't seem like stopping. _Maybe he decided to kill me by leaving without breath_.

But then suddenly he stopped and went behind Lydia. Her eyes were closed already became darker than ever even when she opened them. Later she felt a sudden coldness appeared on the back of her head. Like somebody was pouring down cold water on her. _Did he just shoot me? _She couldn't be sure whether she heard the shot or not. But she was feeling her body rolling into numbness. She tried to feel her body like before but she couldn't. It was like somebody cut her legs off as did to her arms. She was getting consumed by darkness. _So this is how people die, huh? Easier than I thought._


	9. FACES

_**The one before I posted was broken so here you have the faces of the characters. And also find me on tumblr. : callmebaffy ;)**_

Vaas Montenegro - Michael Mando

Lydia Luna Marina Martinez - Beren Saat

Lucas McAdams - Mario Maurer

Enrico José Marina Martinez - Xavier Samuel

Frank Martinez - Edward James

Roza Marina Martinez - Jamie Lynn Sigler

Maria - Rooney Mara

Sandra - Rachel Nichols

Daniela - Jennifer Lawrence

Carlos - Isaiah Mustafa

Roberto – Scotty Noyd Jr.

Hoyt Volker – Robert Knepper

Dennis Rogers - Edi Gathegi

Citra - Rihanna


	10. Man Down

**_Hello internet peoples! It's been a long process this finals and shit but swaggity swee, I'm finally free (ok that's lame) lol :D_**

**_I hope you like this chapter and I warn you this one is pretty long. :)_**

**_I also want to thank CaptainKatie643 for being my sweet beta and editing my shitty wrong ass sentences lol you wouldn't be able to understand this well without her. ^-^_**

**_Aaaandd if any of y'all want to draw something fo ma storie,a scene maybe,anything, I'd be jumping around in joy. Like the cover image Marta made,for example. Also follow her on tumblr cuz she's a piece of art! martydowney _**

**_Enjoy! :-)_**

* * *

"_There will be killing till the score is paid." ― Homer_

* * *

"Welcome to AmanakiTown!" the black man cheered. Then, turning to the crowd, he yelled in joy. "Hey listen here, people! LucasMcAdams here, who escaped Vaas' prison!" The crowd came around them for a celebration. The women and men yelled at Lucas in joy.

"Why are they so happy about it?" asked Lucas suspiciously.

"You are the chosen one. Look up there..." he pointed at the sky. "They sent you to us. You're our blessed guest."

"Look…" Lucas spoke, gave an awkward break for the black man to say something.

"Dennis." The black man answered.

"Look Dennis. I know this is some traditional belief among these people. But I'm not the chosen one or anything. I just want to save my wife and go back home."

"I see. And we'll work that out. These men are ready to help you on that. But first, you have to help us." Dennis put his pointing finger on Lucas' heart. His words were serious; Lucas couldn't find something to say back somehow. He sighed, giving up. It wasn't going to work out without the help of these men. With Lydia or without he wasn't to be able to go back home on his own. It would be over when he arrived in Railey, to his family.

"Is there a phone here? I need to make a call." Asked Lucas, remembering how Karin got fussy about things she wasn't informed of. The last time they left home with saying nothing but that they were going for a boat trip around. Now she must have gone nuts, even called the police.

"And here's another reason for you to join us. There's no connection on the island since Vaas and his men turned off all the radio towers. You can't call anyone without turning them on one by one."

"Did all of you wait for me to come? Why don't your men do that if it's that easy as you say?" Lucas was getting really irritated. Dennis was forcing him to do something for their people, pointing out the benefit that Lucas would also get, which he had doubt on.

"Bingo! And I'm guessing this means 'yes'. Huh, friend?" Dennis replied like not aware of Lucas' anger. It was impossible to convince Dennis. And the natives. They believed so much about what they were doing. Lucas respected them since they saved him and offered him of their food as well as place to stay. But it was just he was feeling under pressure. And even though all of these people were nice in general, they were expecting too much from Lucas. And he felt that he owed something to these people.

"Come here." Dennis placed a hand over Lucas' shoulder and let him walk by his side. They passed the walls and walked out of the town.

"Look over there." Dennis showed the radio tower on the hill in front of them. "You're supposed to turn it on. There's a red light at the top, you see? When you're done, it will be green. The gun store will offer you guns for free if you can accomplish this. With every radio tower, they will raise your supplies."

"I don't know how to use a gun properly."

"Don't you worry. You'll learn. Now go. What are you waiting for?" Dennis tapped on Lucas' shoulder to encourage him Lucas went on his way climbing the faint path between the bushes. He spotted a snake under a bush and stiffened.

"Great!" he yelled, disappointed. There were no stairs, nothing to reach the body of the tower. He was supposed to climb that like a monkey. Lucas circled the tower once to make sure there was no other way than climbing, and didn't waste more time.

It took a quarter of an hour or more to reach at the top of the radio tower. Lucas opened the metal box, which had caution signs on it, with the large knife Dennis gave him before. What he saw inside the box was a mess. Red, blue and green tiny cables wrapped around each other, it looked as hard as to solve a Futoshiki puzzle. Fortunately, there were these switches with the on and off signs on them. Lucas logically turned them all to 'on'. The red light didn't seem to turn into green, so he looked for a hint in the mess. One of the sockets was tied when the other not. He held the untied one carefully and stuck it into its place. Still red. This time he pulled off the other linked one.

"Yes!" Lucas threw his fist up to sky like he won a battle as he saw the green light. He wasn't expecting success this easily.

His first success rewarded with a hunting pack unlike what Dennis had said. He said they were going to give him a gun. Well Lucas wasn't into guns anyway. When he came back to the town, men in blues and greens met him. Dennis explained the men were ready to help since Lucas had the first mission done.

"Why? Isn't there any other way than this?" asked Lucas, his eyes widened in frustration. These men were telling him to accept the training that they were offering. Dennis made a 'I'm tired of your shit' look and went away. One of the tattooed men started telling Lucas lots of things about the wild life, the survival information that Lucas didn't want to hear.

This training included several missions. First step was hunting. Lucas was supposed to start hunting deer, rabbits and goats and go on increasing the hardness. Later he was to hunt buffalo, leopard and even bear. He wanted to laugh but he realized they weren't joking. This was the only way to gain the Rakyat's trust if he was to save Lydia. No matter what she's been like, he'd still save her if he had chance. It wasn't fair to give her such punishment. Yet he wasn't the one to decide her fate.

"You can't save your wife without being able to defeat the enemy. And this is just hunting. You should get used to it." Stated the man in green while handing Lucas the hunting gear. He looked down and accepted the arrow quiver and the bow. He was unsure of himself though.

"I hope you don't pass out or something." The other man joked at the weary look on Lucas' face. The other eyed him carefully.

"I've never needed to hunt since we had supermarkets to go to, I'm sorry." Replied Lucas. Even though his words were sarcastic, you could see that he wasn't mocking them. He meant what he said. "What are your names by the way?" he asked, his eyes skipped from one to another.

"I'm Toku. And this is Hayong. Now let's go. We don't have all day."

* * *

One more day. Yesterday should've been the last day on the god damn RookIslands but no. She was still alive. Her punishment wasn't over yet. _Don't rebel, Lydia. Don't rebel._ She reminded herself to keep her relationships with everything positive. Even in the worst situations, she'd search for a hope. A minor sign telling her to hold on. It had happened that day.

She woke up with a deadly headache. At first she thought she was gone to the other place. Feeling the headache and the pain made her figure out that she was still living. Sleeping on a mattress, she watched the birds flying from one tree to another. They were tweeting and chirping carelessly. They had nothing to deal with unlike Lydia. The only thing they had to pay attention to was flying freely through the air. No ties, nothing. It was way easier to be a bird on this island than a human.

How could she have survived? So Vaas didn't actually shoot her on the back. He must have knocked her out or something. The last thing she could remember about yesterday was the cold feeling spreading all over her body. It came from her neck so she must have been hit there. She touched where she was hit and as she guessed, it was aching like hell.

_Shit. _Lydia remembered what happened before she passed out. She was kissed by the pirate lord and the worst thing that she was the one who demanded it. _Why the hell did I do something like that?_

Back then, how she felt about herself was nothing more meaningful than an empty plastic bag. Death hasn't come yet but she could feel her soul was ready to rise. The last particles of hope for living were gone. But it was some kind of relaxed feeling. It was also sad in a way since she was a fighter, always.

Now Vaas would remind her of that kiss. He wouldn't lose the chance to mock and push her buttons. With that kiss now she gave him another reason to tease her for his entertainment. That kiss…

_Okay whatever! Forget it. It never happened. You...you don't remember anything. Whatever he's done to you for passing out, it's removed out of your memory. It's nothing to think about. People do stupid things before death and you...you were about to get killed off. You didn't even know what you were saying. Whatever._Lydia tried to convince herself with these words. There wasn't another moment for her to be this got up, sitting on the bed with a stressed expression, wishing for Vaas not to appear. She didn't want to look into his eyes again.

Strangely, as Lydia wished, Vaas didn't seem like he wanted to come mess with her. Instead, he sent Carlos to water her, making it sure that she wasn't doing anything wrong. A minor question bugged her mind. Why he didn't send Roberto? And then she realized. Because yesterday he thought she was using Roberto. She wouldn't do such a thing. She would use someone if this was the way to get out, but not Roberto. Not an innocent child.

Her eyes still on the outside, she was watching the environment. The pirates were pacing around the cages casually, when some of them carrying stuff. Later she heard footsteps and with that, her heart started beating like a hummingbird's wings.

"Good morning, pussycat!" as the loud voice echoed in the hut, she let out a relaxed sigh. When she looked back, she saw Carlos coming, something in his hands.

"Good morning to―" she hesitated for a minute and tilted her head to one side. "What's with the nickname, Carlos?" she got up on her feet and limped up to him.

"It's your name known in the camp. Vaas uses that when talking about you." Carlos answered; looking oddly at Lydia like it was strange she didn't know this information. Lydia sensed that Vaas was talking behind her around the camp.

"What are those you're holding?" she changed the topic, eying the clothes in Carlos' hands. He looked down like remembering them again.

"These are for you. A pants and a tank top. Oh, and a pair of socks and the boots."

"Why are you giving them to me?" she put her hands on her waist.

"Because Vaas said so. Now stop questioning." Carlos was getting pissed off. This woman was as annoying as Vaas said.

"Fine!" she yelled at Carlos. Somehow she found him easier to handle. It was because Carlos was sane and he was predictable. He was more like a human than Vaas. And the relationship between Roberto and Lydia was making her think she knew Carlos better than he thought.

"Will you give me some space?" asked Lydia, looking under her lashes like she was judging Carlos.

"Oh before that, we need to take a look at your ankle." He went to the other room which Vaas stayed when he spent the day there. There was nothing more than a mattress on the floor and a little cupboard in that room. Carlos grabbed the first aid kit in the cupboard and brought it back to Lydia.

"Sit." He ordered her while opening the package. Lydia obeyed and sat on the mattress. Stretching her leg on the bed, she felt like the veins of her leg were getting cut. She supported her form with one hand on the window frame while the other was on the bed.

Carlos used the scissors to tear the bandages apart. They were there for ten days or so and not even once they've been changed. The bandages were wrapped tightly; he had to press the scissors into her skin to be able to cut the bonds. Lydia bit her lips not to scream in pain. Carlos examined her expressions and tried to be more careful.

"Was that you who wrapped my leg at the first place?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"No. It was Vaas." Carlos replied shortly while unwrapping the bloody bandage. It was like the fabric has become a part of her, stuck like glue. She yelled in pain as he ripped the sticky fabric off of her ankle at once. Carlos shrugged and claimed that this was the easiest way to get it off.

Lydia looked at her ankle, disgusted. The flesh was all bloody, its layers were visible with the different colors they had. Some of the layers were blood red, when some were the tones of sick yellow. The wounds were getting deep at a certain point, and there were these slits which caused of pulling by the brutal creature.

Later, she mused quietly. Her eyes were staring out the window. The weather was calm, neither too humid nor dry. The sun was illuminating all over the land; she stared at the perfection of the colors and sighed under spell. Then she reached her hand out of the window to feel the wind. Carlos took a sharp look at what she was doing and continued on pressing antibiotic on the wound. Then he exhaled loudly and stopped.

"We need to wash your wound. It's really dirty. It's kind of disgusting." He said while pointing the wound. Lydia nodded approving his statement while grimacing at the sight of her ankle. Her eyes asked where she was to wash her ankle.

"You're a pain in the ass." Carlos added shaking his pointer finger back and forth.

"I didn't want to be one. You should have let me go." She raised her tone sarcastically.

"And loud." Carlos puffed and stood up while gesturing her to do so. "Come on. Don't you wanna have some sunshine?"

Lydia stood up immediately when he said they were going outside. It was boring being locked in the musty hut. Yet she's been there for a long time and not even once she got out. The pirates were like hawks and before them there was their ruler, Vaas. It surprised Carlos that she was following what he says. _At least she's not fighting. _He thought.

They began walking up a path, the first time for Lydia. "Where are we going?" she asked while limping beside him.

"Can you shut your mouth?" Carlos snapped. Lydia gave up and kept limping on bare feet. Later she stopped and leaned on a tree nearby.

"What now?" asked Carlos with an exhausted tone.

"My leg hurts. Is what we're going too far? I don't think I can walk for a long time." Answered Lydia, the pain in her eyes was obvious.

"Just behind the bend right there." He pointed the curve that the road making. Lydia looked at the direction he was showing and added. "Let's go then."

The noise of the birds was getting louder as they approached to the curve. There were seagulls flying above them carelessly as the colorful, heavenly birds played in the trees. The harmony of the nature seemed like it had been there for centuries. The island was calmer than any other place in the world when there was no noise coming from the savages. Only noisy thing you'd hear was the parrots and the different kind of birds singing and chirping. It was a playground for a bird, obviously.

The glamorous tones of green were what she could see other then the light sand color on the floor. Yellow fluffy flowers perked up through the grass, the sun was shining brighter over them. Lydia took her time to scan everything in the sight. She let her eyes get used to the sunlight as if she just gained her seeing ability. Carlos let her watch the environment speechlessly and even let her get close to the edge of the road. There was a cliff at the left side of the path and it was even higher at the right than where they were. The general surface of the island was high up; there were high hills and deep valleys without a rule for which one to begin at a point. Some of the land was like an intersection at the medium height. The location of the camp she's been staying was in the medium high areas.

The first time she took a step on the island she found a camp by herself and it was nowhere nearby this one. And that one was pretty small as she remembered. But it was closer to the seaside than this one. How many more of these camps were in this island? A smoke meant a fort that the pirates inhabited, she examined it before. It wasn't just a coincidental thing. It was a sign and that was the only thing she could make a guess about the living of the pirates. Did they have families? Or were all of them just orphans brought and gathered here?

Her mind was jumping from one thought to another, just like birds in the trees. Instead of remembering the bloody scenes happened so far, she kept her mind on random things. It became her way to stay sane. With every unnecessary information or assumption, she was testing her brain if it works the same as before or not. Yes it seemed stupid even to her at first, but she had to do it. Otherwise she could lose her mind easily in such a place.

The landscape through the deep valley they were passing by was impossible to put in words so she just stood watching the view in silence. She could see the waves slightly stroking the rocks down at the seaside. On a distorted dock, there were pirates casually fishing. They seemed like little bugs to Lydia that the distance was pretty long. There was an old lighthouse or an average tower maybe on the hill across the valley. There were a few barracks around the tower, connecting it to the road that wriggled like a snake going down the hill. Another group of the familiar smoke was going up to sky behind that hill. Looking at the road, she glanced at the dust in the air. A red car was going through the path much too quickly and the driver must have wanted to put other's lives in risk.

The loud noise of an engine became even louder and the source of the sound appeared at the bend suddenly. It came so unexpected that Lydia almost threw herself off the cliff if Carlos didn't hold her back. The screech of the breaks made the all birds fly away, scared shitless. Even Carlos felt alarmed because of Lydia's fuss. When Lydia looked over at the driver's seat, she lowered her gaze down like it was forbidden to stare at the man.

"You scared the fuck out of me, Carlos! I almost crushed you." Vaas boomed while his eyes went between the woman and Carlos. He got out of the car and rested his arm on the back. "What the fuck are you doing here, huh?" he added gesturing the woman with his head.

"I'm walking the pussycat." Carlos answered naturally.

"Good." Vaas smiled at the woman who was still looking down as she found something really interesting on the ground, hiding her face guiltily. "Look at these shits, Carlos." Vaas showed some large bags in the back of the jeep. "I found them in the abandoned church. Fucking tourists."

Lydia looked at the bags. There were humans inside of them. Ah, yes. She could now see their legs as Vaas lifted the heavy rice sacks that covered them. They seemed to be suffocating the captives to death. And maybe they were dead already since not a single sound came from them.

"How are you today, hermosa?" asked Vaas with his cheery voice.

"Fine." Lydia replied coldly. She could ignore him but it would cause him to bring the events of yesterday out. Vaas would embarrass her in front of the mad dogs. He wouldn't hesitate. Maybe he was planning on doing it. _Ah, he's gonna drag this out. _Lydia watched him open his mouth to say something funny. Then he gave up, a devilish smirk curled at the corner of his lips. Instead he snickered looking at the woman. He gestured a kiss with his lips to the woman, while getting on the car. Lydia turned her back to him, stiffening. Vaas drove his way down to camp as Carlos and Lydia began walking.

"What is goi―" Carlos attempted to ask a question as they walked down the path. Lydia interrupted him angrily.

"Don't even ask, Carlos. Can you just shut up and walk?" she imitated Carlos' full voice and they went on. Later, Lydia's wrath morphed into amazement, she widened her eyes to take a better look at the view.

There was a small lake or a water source below the crowd of the plants and bushes they were in front of. The water was pouring down on the rocks, making a tiny waterfall. There was a bridge to cross to the other side and below it there was another water source coming from under the rocks, obviously increasing the flow of the river down the valley. They crossed the bridge, Lydia not looking down since it was too high for her and the bridge didn't seem so well built. She found herself walking up to the still water, passing by the odd minimized pineapple tree.

Lydia resisted the urge to hop like a child in joy. However her happiness was clear on her face. She couldn't help her dopey smile. Water meant hygiene. And she was tired of being sweaty and dirty all the time. The feeling on her skin was unbearable. It felt like there was an extra layer of something all over her body. She went down to the lake in rush like it was going to disappear if she didn't get in soon. Carlos held her arm and stopped her.

"Hey, is a little hygiene too much to ask for?" Lydia asked, her puppy face is on.

"Fine, go." Carlos let her get in the water. He sat down on the grass and lit a cigarette as she jumped in the water. "You'll break your ankle." He yelled at the woman, or better say the child, enjoying the freezing water on her skin. It was cold, too cold for her to stay in. One time she was chuckling in shock, the other she was shaking and covering her face as if it'd warm her up a little.

_Immature._Carlos thought as he watched Lydia threw a palm of water to the sky. She was squeaking like a child. Later she calmed down and just sat on the water. It wasn't too cold for Lydia to stand anymore. Her hair danced under the water with the current and the little movements she made. She pulled her dress off and threw it on a rock. She began rubbing her shoulders and her arms to get the dirt off.

Back at the camp,Vaas had the tourists tied on chairs. He was going to film them for ransom since he had nothing else to do. Hoyt would get pissed off with another death of a captive, not because he cared but because of the money issues. Sometimes Vaas would forget, or maybe not care enough to get the money out of the slaves. He rather liked to torture them and watch them break down. The ones with some courage were even more fun to torture. The other average ones weren't entertaining at all, so he'd just cut their skin and throw them to sharks, or feed the other captives with their meat just to see their faces when he tells them about the meal.

Memory full. _Fuck._ Vaas hissed internally. He went through the camera's memory to delete something and open a space for the ransom videos. The last video was the one with Lydia.

"Vaas we hav―" one of the pirates attempted to speak.

"Shh..." Vaas raised his hand to the pirate meaning to be quiet. He turned back and walked up to a chair. Sitting down, he pressed the play button. He wanted to see the fear in Lydia's eyes. Yesterday he didn't pay much attention on her expressions since he was angry then. Now he was calm and he could examine her face.

He laughed at the look on her face this time. Her makeup was streaming down her face; she looked like some cheap ass whore. There was this exhausted expression like she gave up on life, her eyes without meaning. This horrific smile curled on her lips when she was talking about how worthless she was to her family. That was the first time Vaas saw something familiar in the woman. Now there came the moment she was scanning his face. It seemed to Vaas like she knew something he didn't when looking at his face in the video. Her smile turned into a more peaceful one. She asked for a kiss with her widened eyes. Vaas laughed at how her face dramatically changed from calm to shock. He noticed his own hesitation and the sudden hunger came and took over his whole body. It made Vaas feel embarrassed for a bit, to watch himself lose his control for a woman. But this woman wasn't an average one. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't moving at all. Like a corpse already. But a little sign he spotted in the video. Her left hand was digging into the wooden chair. When he pulled away from her and went behind her, Lydia's face was more visible. _Oh she liked it._ Vaas concluded it from the motion of her chest going up and down heavily. Then he butted his gun into her neck just on the right place for her to pass out. He untied her bonds and carried her away. A few minutes later, the screen of the camera darkened like its battery was low or something.

"How's Roberto doing?" Lydia asked, her back turned to the man just in case he would stare at her breasts. Carlos didn't seem interested in her, though. And she was still wearing a bikini anyway.

"He's fine. Chilling at home."

"In Badtown?" she turned around halfway to him while rubbing her forearms.

"How do you know the Badtown?" replied Carlos, annoyed by the fact that she knew so much about his life.

"Well, you're not the only curious one here. But don't worry. I won't let Roberto get in trouble."

"I know." Carlos nodded his eyes on the grass in front of him. It's like he didn't trust Lydia or something. He knew she wouldn't use Roberto for her own goals. She had several chances to escape and not even once she let Roberto down. Vaas was just overreacting with telling him how unreliable she was. Carlos had this ability to sense the danger if there was one. And he never sensed it around Lydia. But he wasn't sympathizing her or anything. If he was to end her life, a life of a hostage after all, he would do it.

"No offense or anything, but you don't really act like his father, Carlos. You should defend him no matter what the case. You can't let Vaas shout at him just for a captive, can you? You're just as strong as Vaas. Just because he's the leader doesn't mean he can hurt your son."

"Whatever you're trying, don't waste your time with it. I know what I'm doing."

Lydia dived a few times to refresh herself with the cold water around her skin. It was like a shock effect, she needed to scream. She massaged her head and brushed her hair. Then remembering Carlos' words, she explained.

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just have a sensitivity on fatherhood since my father has never been one. I can honestly tell you this. I don't know what motherhood means either. I just don't want Roberto to be corrupted by Vaas. You do whatever you want, but I won't let Roberto get insane like him. Roberto is a pure soul. You should've kept him away earlier. But yeah. Money and drugs might be more important to you, though."

Silence. Lydia felt guilty for her words for a second.

"Carlos. I really don't mean to offend you or anything. I'm just saying what I think about the way y'all have been doing." Lydia exclaimed herself as shortly as she could. What she got for a response was silence again.

"Carlos?" she yelled at the man to get a respond. When she turned back, what she saw was a sleeping Carlos on the grass. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized who the man standing at Carlos' side was. It was the pirate who Vaas took the masculinity of. And Carlos wasn't sleeping. He was passed out!

_Calm down Lydia. Calm down. Don't show your fear._Lydia repeated these words internally while looking at the deadly blue eyes. Vince was approaching her like a tiger, a psychopathic smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. What a coincidence. We meet again. And this time, there's no one here to save you." He gestured at the area around us, a mock look of worry on his face. Lydia looked around and backed up unwillingly. _Carlos, wake up. Wake the fuck up._ She screamed to the man laying on the grass in her mind. Vince stepped in the water as she kept going back until she felt the rocks against her back. The smile on Vince's face became even deadlier; he went on approaching her this time faster.

"Go away. Or I'll call Vaas." Stated Lydia, doing her best to threaten Vince.

"Huh. They can't hear you from this far. You're gonna pay for what you've gotten me into. Just in the same way." The maniac pulled his knife out of its case and jumped up to Lydia. With a sudden reflex, she dived and swam behind him before he could catch a grip of her.

Her weight became heavier with her wet body and it made it even harder to walk properly. She ran up to Carlos and slapped him on the face.

"Carlos. Wake up. Hey! Carlos!" Carlos was long gone in another world already. This time Lydia slapped him harder to wake the man. Carlos began to show signs of life and groaned when opening his dark eyes. Before Lydia could tell him about the situation, Vince grasped her immediately and threw a slap across her face. She hit the ground.

"This is not my first time of being slapped. Can't you do better?" Lydia threatened the man with the knife. This was the silliest thing to do at that time. What did she do rationally lately anyway?

Vince leaned on her and whispered. "Oh I'll do something much worse to you. And you know what? First I'll make you suffer of pain. I'll cut your pussy into two pieces. Then I'll fuck you."

A loud chuckle escaped her mouth at that. "And with what? You seem to be missing an important appendage." she added laughing like maniac at him.

"With my foot. Now watch and learn." He was beyond mad. The sweat on his forehead and the deadly look on his blue eyes was scarier than his words.

"No, _you_ watch _my_ foot." With that she threw a kick at his crotch with her non-injured foot. It made the man fall down, he didn't expect such a thing from her. Well, Lydia wasn't just a slave. She stood there and watched the man crumble in pain. She found it fun to watch, to see her enemy breaking down. It was new. It was something she'd never understand. It was cruel at the same time. It wasn't a virtuous thing to watch the other writhe in agony while smiling carelessly.

Another bad thing was that she was losing herself in the sweet taste of victory. Vince wasn't done with her yet though and reached for the knife; she couldn't get it back in time. He scratched her ankle with his knife. It made a fresh scar on the poorly healed wound. Lydia cried out in pain and fell on her back. The warmness of her blood covered her foot. She held her ankle to stop bleeding. There was a time she heard a man died because of the non-stop bleeding on his leg caused by some goons. Just a leg she thought when she first heard it. Now it had an importance for her. Carlos stood up at her scream and took over her place to fight against Vince.

"Let her go Vince. You're not gonna get things back to normal by killing her." Carlos reached his hands to Vince to tell him to calm down.

"You know why I left the camp? My friends mocked me and even some of them beat me up. My closest friends turned their backs to me. Why? Because I don't have a dick anymore. So yeah. I left the camp. Just to wait for the time to take my revenge. And to show how manly one can be without a dick. Yes, I know. Things won't get back to normal. But they're not going to get worse either."

Vince's words made Carlos hesitate for a moment to decide what to do. Carlos then gathered his reasons and flung the truth and pity away. Vince has become a troublemaker for his irresponsible behavior lately. Carlos counted the each time he was scolded by Vaas because of the unnecessary furor of Vince.

"Maybe you deserved it, huh? Why don't you look at it from that side?" Carlos asked to him, keeping the eye contact. Instead of calming Vince down, it ignited a fire in his soul. The urge to shut Carlos' mouth became unbearable. He passed by Lydia, forgetting her, and ran to Carlos, swinging the knife in his hand. Carlos held his wrist to prevent himself from getting stabbed. But Vince was smart enough to consider it. He took the knife to his other free hand with a tricky move and attempted to end Carlos' life with it.

Before he could stab Carlos, he heard the gunshot come from dangerously near him. He saw the blood splashed over Carlos' terrified face. His own blood. It took a long time for Vince to realize he was shot. His body got heavier; his nerves pulled him to the earth, the center of the world. Or to hell maybe since he was another corrupted soul of the island.

_"Vaas. Can you hear me? Vaas?" _Vaas was lost in the video of his captives, observing each of their faces to see the differences between them and Lydia. What made her special to be still alive? He was asking to himself the reason why he didn't want to kill her. More like, why he saved her. No matter how much information he gathered about her life, something was still mysterious with the woman. He wanted to take a look inside of her head and see what was going on in there.

Someone called his name ten times until Vaas just realized somebody was speaking on the walkie talkie. "Carlos?" he answered the voice coming from the device.

_"Vaas, we have a situation. Come over to the lake."_

Vaas hopped on the jeep to not waste time with walking since Carlos' voice sounded serious. He drove up the path, making the air dusty with the dirt. When he reached to the bridge, he just shut down the engine and got out of the car. Carlos was waiting for him, his hands on his waist with a pissed off expression.

"She's not getting out." Stated Carlos, his face was showing he was tired. A melody reached Vaas' ears and he began walking towards it.

"Rum pa pa pum, rum pa pa pum, rum pa pa pum… Man down."

When Vaas looked at the lake he saw Lydia sitting in the water, her forehead resting on a gun. The water was red; he spotted the dead body trying to slip away between the rocks with the current of the water.

"Vince came back and attacked her. He cut her ankle and attempted to stab me. Then Lydia shot him. I think she's in shock." Carlos explained the events to the pirate lord. Vaas was surprised, nodding his head while watching the woman.

"She fucking shot him, huh?" Vaas asked more to himself than to Carlos. Then he walked down to the woman who was singing a song while bathing in the blood of her enemy.

"Oh mama, mama, mama, I just shot a man down."

"Mama can't hear you, princess. Come on. Let's go and bandage up your wound." said Vaas, reaching his hand out to the woman. When she didn't react, he got in the water a little.

"Come here, ElizabethBathory." Vaas chuckled at the reference he made and reached his hand further like a gentleman who was offering a dance. Lydia looked at him, the same terrified expression on her face. She was acting really odd, like a wild creature who was encountering a human for the first time in its life. She looked at the rough hand and to the face of the owner. She then reached her hand back to him; let him have her in his arms. _Any port in a storm._ She said internally while burying her face into his neck. His body was burning like a fire, or she was just too cold herself. He let Lydia clean her wound one last time and carried her to the car. Carlos drove back to the camp while the other two sat in the back of the jeep.

They entered the hut, Lydia in Vaas' arms. Like this was the general rule of her captivity, she was being carried to somewhere by Vaas all the time. Lydia wasn't complaining, though. It was comfortable to move without making an effort. And it was even better to be carried by such a strong man than a weak ass pirate. She knew at first that she hated it but now she was to be on this island until her death, and Vaas wasn't violent when she obeyed him. He was actually nice to her most of the time. Unless she pissed him off, Vaas was even friendly. Well, in his own way.

Vaas placed her on the mattress gently. Lydia pulled the blankets over her body in rush.

"Are you feeling cold?" Vaas asked her. He placed his hand on her forehead to examine whether she had a fever or not. She was alright.

Lydia pondered why she was feeling cold. Was it because she stayed in the cold water for a long time or the fact that she killed a man? What affected her this much before was the dead man laying on the stage and looking into her eyes. Back then she couldn't believe how tragically normal it was for Vaas to shoot someone. Now, she understood that it was just a click like he she grabbed the gun from its holster while Vince passed by her to walk to Carlos, she felt the power in her hand that came with touching the metal. She couldn't deny it. Her ankle was cut; she's been weak for the last week and longer. Vince's death had Lydia's name written over it. She got her hands on the dirty blood of a pirate whose life wasn't worth a penny.

"Are you mad at me because I killed one of your men?" asked Lydia abruptly. Her eyes on the man who was pouring antibiotic on her wound. It burned the wound like hell; she bit her fingertip not to scream so she wouldn't look weak.

"No. I'm just...surprised." stated Vaas, taking a break to stare at her face. His gaze was so firm on her face that she could almost feel it on her skin. "You're better at killing than kissing." He added snickering at the end. He wrapped clean bandages around her ankle tightly, this time a little more carefully. When he looked back at her face, he noticed the redness on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" His hand went back and forth between her forehead and cheeks, a worried look on his face. Then he noticed the expression Lydia had and placed his hand over her chest through the blanket wrap. Her heartbeat was extremely high, he smirked that that.

Lydia couldn't decide what to do and what to say. Why was she feeling dizzy even when he only touched her? She was scared of Vaas once, but now it had passed. After that kiss, she started to feel something new for the pirate lord that she chose to ignore. But her heart would remind her of it. The thrill his touch made on her body was nothing she could deny. He was very charismatic for a mad pirate.

But he was still that violent asshole. Lydia just waited for him to be done with wrapping her ankle and go away. Her gaze stayed on his busy hands and the wrap, she gasped as he pressed on the wound unnecessarily. Vaas smiled, satisfied at her pain. He was sadistic and this would never change, Lydia admitted. It was just his sudden mood changes that made him go from a nice person and to a cold-blooded killer in two seconds. He's been this for god knows how many years.

With a sudden urge, Lydia placed her hand on his tanned hand. Vaas snapped his head up at it, his eyes on hers questioning what she was doing.

"Thank you, hermano." Lydia smiled at the shocked man sweetly. He knit his eyebrows together suspiciously, not sure whether she was being serious or not. For so many years, he never heard someone thank him so sincerely, plus he didn't do a shit for anyone. It was strange for him. Lydia caught him at his weak time, not weak maybe, but he seemed lost in thoughts.

"Vaas?" Lydia called his name and it could bring the man out of his inner world. Vaas looked at the woman remembering her existence and looked like he didn't know how to respond. He then laughed through his nose and smiled at something Lydia didn't know about. That moment was so strange for both of two that they just smiled stupidly. Vaas didn't say a word; he just caressed her cheek and suddenly stood up like an idea came into his mind. He handed Lydia his walkie-talkie and added.

"If you have a problem, push this button and say it. Okay?" he asked bending to her while showing the button. Lydia nodded while trying to keep her gaze on the device and not his chest that was showing because his tank top was hanging low. Vaas caught her gaze and sighed.

"Your ability of focusing amazes me." Complained Vaas while standing up. He went out of the hut to continue his ransom videos in another part of the camp.

When he had walked farther away from the hut, he grabbed a radio from one of the pirates and talked into it.

"Scarface to Pussycat, Scarface to Pussycat."

Lydia jumped, scared by the unexpected voice of Vaas. She looked around and a second later she realized he was talking through the walkie-talkie.

"So you accepted your nickname?" she asked pushing the button while laughing at how stupid they were acting. "Over." She added it at the end awkwardly as the general tradition of talking through a radio.

"That's the only thing someone called me except 'fucker', 'asshole', 'psycho', 'maniac'―"

"Okay, okay, the list will last forever. Now may I ask you to leave me to myself? Today didn't really go how I wanted it to." She was surprised of how easy it was to talk to him while he was away.

"Did I ever tell you the def―"

"Oh, hell no. Not again. Where's the bloody off button on this shit?" Lydia searched for the button. However, Vaas stopped going into one of those philosophical monologues and was laughing his ass off. If he was to stay away and talk to her on the radio, she'd be okay with it.

It was easier to handle him when Vaas himself wasn't around of her. Lydia was always feeling nervous about what he was going to do or say to harass her. He was like a mysterious box; she didn't know what was there for her inside. Even though Vaas enjoyed when his victims suffered in pain, he'd rather liked to just annoy Lydia. She was given to him by Hoyt. She was his pet and he could do whatever he wanted to her. Lydia sensed Vaas would go further than only irritating her later on. But he was busy with the other victims and Lydia was thankful for that.

Later in that night Vaas snapped up with the shriek came from the woman. He thought she was overreacting about something or just wanted to piss him off. He got up on his feet strolled casually to Lydia's room with only pants on. When he got to Lydia's room, he saw the woman screaming in her sleep. He went up to her to see what was wrong. Nothing seemed abnormal about her, except the position she had. Curled up like a fetus in blankets, she was seemed to be having a bad nightmare.

"Aye, Luna. Wake the fuck up." He poked her on the arm coldly while sitting on the bed. "You woke me up." Lydia was like under some magical dark spell or something, biting her fist. There were tears on her cheeks, they were faint sparkles under the moonlight that shown on her cheeks. Vaas kept poking her and waited for her to react. Then all of a sudden he pulled her out of the blanket into his bare chest.

"Shh... It's okay. People have nightmares." With his soft voice, he wrapped his arms around her cold skin and pulled her even closer. He placed his chin on the top of her head while rubbing her back tenderly.

"Shh, shhh… It's fine. Wake up now. The ghosts are gone. I'm here." He tapped on her cheek; she jumped out of her trance. When she lifted her head up, what she saw was a silhouette just a couple of inches away from her face.

Lydia screamed while struggling with the rough arms around her. She thought she was still having the nightmare. It was over and she couldn't even remember what it was about but something was telling her it was Vince. The more she tried to break out of the arms, the more they tightened around her. As she realized it was Vaas, she bit his arm and attempted to claw his face off. Vaas held her wrists with quick reflexes, chuckling slightly and guided them around his shoulders. He pulled her upon his body and rolled his hands around her waist. She pushed herself off him but it didn't break his grip. Ignoring the pain on her ankle, she kept fighting. Vaas not giving a damn, pressed her against his body more. He nuzzled into her neck, his one hand holding from behind of her as the other on her waist locking the woman. He closed his eyes, smelling the floral scent that probably the water plants at the bottom of the lake caused. Vaas smiled at the effect of her smell and dared to run his tongue along her neck. Lydia shuddered at it, her heart caught in her throat. _How dare he!_ She boomed internally and waited for an opportunity. When Vaas came to her lips, his tongue flicked upon them. And there Lydia grasped his tongue with her teeth and with all the strength she had in her jaw muscles, she began to squeeze it. Vaas chuckled at it at first. When he realized she was going to cut his tongue off, he placed his hand on her face and pushed her off. Lydia kept squeezing until she felt the taste of his blood in her mouth. She let him go and looked at the view she caused. Vaas wiping the blood off of his lips, looking shocked for the first time.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, pushing her off of his body. Lydia fell from the bed, a new kind of a smile appeared on her face. Vaas looked at her sadistic expression, feeling a slightly cold feeling tingling up his spine. _Those are all bullshit._ He remembered all the myths he heard on the island about the souls possessed by devil that were created by some morons among the Rakyat.

"Now you can say I'm a good kisser, no?" Lydia widened her eyes, the wacky smile stayed on her bloody lips. _Okay. She's going insane._ Vaas approved internally and walked out of the room. Before he could get out, Lydia grasped his forearm. Vaas threw a slap across her face with a reflex. She started laughing hysterically, it made him feel awkward. Was he scared of this bitch? _Hell no. _He locked her in her room and went outside.

His mind was scattered, and with the growing headache, Vaas needed a joint. He went back to his hut to grab one. He cocked his ear at Lydia's door. She was singing the same song. He groaned and reached for a joint on the table.

"Aye shut up bitch. This is not Jamaica, and you're not Rihanna."

"Fuck you!" Lydia yelled between her tears. She was sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs. She buried her head on her knees again and kept singing as if this was going to make her feel better.

Vaas chuckled and left. He lit his joint and listened to the sounds of the wild creatures out in the jungle. It was pretty silent despite the screeches of the feral birds and Lydia's voice. She had a relaxing voice actually, and Vaas could say she was talented. On the other hand he was finding her funny for being able to find the most accurate song at her very first murder. She might have killed a man before, though. It wasn't written in her diary. Why would she mention such a thing anyway? All her sinister plans were clearly explained, that Vaas concluded she wanted them to be exposed in a way. So she must been wanted it from the beginning. It didn't please Vaas much since it was his work, the divided couple. He had to find a new way to play with her._ She thinks she's brave enough to kill a man, huh? We'll see about that._ New plans were forming in his mind, he smirked devilishly. _Soon._


	11. Punishment

_**Sooo here's the Chapter 11,y'all!**_

_**Actually it's 10 but there's this one where I wrote the faces of the characters so..yeah. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it and hey don't be shy you cute thing right there! Post reviews of whatever you think! I'd like to hear your opinions because I've no idea what I'm doing! hahah :D Mwwah! :-)**_

_**Shout out to my Beta CaptainKatie643 tho. You rock guuuurrrll! *-***_

* * *

_"Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives." __**~ William Dement**_

* * *

"So, this is your first hunting kill, huh Lucas?" Dennis asked while enjoying what he had in his wooden plate. The meal being the deer Lucas hunted after a long day. Well, he wasn't back with his hands empty, and that was what mattered to him. The native women cooked pork as an alternative since one deer wasn't enough for all the people. Lucas wasn't supposed to feed them anyway.

He finally got over his own sensitiveness and proved himself that he was ready to go in the journey for becoming a warrior. With his success on hunting and with the many hours he spent there with Toku and Hayong and ran after deer miserably, Lucas achieved the respect among these natives as he wanted. They were treating Lucas like a hero as Dennis said. And Lucas would live with that happily. He wasn't ready for hunting any other animal yet, though. He knew when the effect of this hunt passed; they would expect him to raise the bar.

"Actually, this is the second one. He threw up on the first one while skinning it." Stated Hayong laughing. Toku eyed him and he stopped. Lucas hardly held his anger inside, however he was breathing through his nostrils heavily, his eyes on Hayong.

"I remember the first time you hunted, Hayong." Dennis stated, his voice tolerant. "You cried for killing a fawn. At least he isn't crying." He added, nodding at the end. Lucas' wrath faded, he looked at Dennis an undecided smile curling at the corner of his lips. He found Dennis' manner insulting, however it shut Hayong's mouth. Now they could keep enjoying their meal peacefully.

* * *

After that day, Lydia kept having nightmares. She didn't have a clue of what they were telling her, she could never remember. The following nights had the same horror filled dreams, she refused to fall asleep. Because whenever she fell asleep, she'd have those nightmares and scream out loud. Vaas was staying out in other camps recently. He'd just lock her in her room and check on her regularly for her humanly needs. Even though Lydia liked him away, being alone has never been this scary for her. It was hard for Lydia. Even harder than being hit. Physical torment was nothing to compare these incubuses. Her mind was becoming corrupted already; it even got harder for her to stay sane.

At least Carlos was around at times when Vaas didn't come. He was nice to her. Actually, he was doing nothing than being around but it was enough for Lydia. Being nice changed its meaning as a term in her mind. It was now 'not hurting'. Doing nothing in a rusty cell was a kind of torture that Vaas put on the woman. Lydia was beginning to feel like William did, the elder prisoner who he committed suicide. According to what Carlos told her earlier, he yelled at Vaas and begged the pirate lord to end his life. Vaas, surprised by the request, gave him a rope and let him hang himself on the stage. He even gathered the other pirates to watch and make a lesson out of it. What Carlos didn't tell her was how impressed Vaas was and not even once he laughed at William or mocked him.

Lydia was sitting on the bed in her new clothes, she tried to look outside and see a bird, a butterfly, anything. New clothes being a red tank top and cargo pants. There was also these ugly boots but since she never needed to wear them, they were at the other corner of the room. Vaas was an asshole. He was a heartless bastard for leaving her here alone. Besides he locked her up like a rat, even covered the window with some wooden boards. It was just enough to make the woman lose her mind in this dark room. He even took the radio away so Lydia would be dependent to him. When he returned back, he'd just give her some fruit and water, at the least amount for her to stay alive. He said not a word and she rather liked it better. She wouldn't even look at his face either. It was a different kind of game played between two and both weren't quite sure who would give up first. Lydia was going good so far and she'd never mind not talking to him again.

On the other hand she wanted to make noise and scream till her throat was sore, to go against Vaas after all those things he did to her. He killed her husband and even joked about it. He laughed after torturing people and enjoyed their suffering. Lydia was feeling stronger than yesterday. And this was certain that she wouldn't ever think about giving up for once more. She was going to fight as how she's done so far and even further. Also now the blood of her victim was still on her hands. Not literally but she was going to keep that like a sign on her forehead till the very end. She believed in herself that she could end another man's life if necessary. And that man could even be Vaas, she wasn't sure if the reason was the urge of taking the revenge for Lucas or herself.

She continued filling herself with hatred as before, making it sure that one day she'd make him pay for these. She didn't know how to do it yet. However the need of ending his life became like her main goal on the island by the nights passed on her own. She should've had him tied like how she's been and tortured him until he gave up on his life and begged her to end it. Oh it would delight her to see him hurt like those victims. _What goes around comes back around. _He was the killer of her husband and she knew taking one of his men's lives wouldn't make any effect on him. Did he even care about someone for real? It took a while for Lydia to realize but now she knew that she was saved just to be tortured for more later on. How dumb she was for thinking that he could be sympathized. It made a fool out of Lydia to be treated as a princess and then have the ugly truth revealed.

At Vaas' side, everything was okay. He'd go check the camps and gather the prisoners at the central camp like how he's done before. Hoyt would visit again later to take the new captives away. He was keeping them on his island and throwing an auction for each captive. The one who paid the most would get the slave and do whatever he or she wanted. There were even some cougars among the bidders that can't wait to choose their new toy.

"Watch it, you fucking moron!" Vaas shouted at the pirate carrying explosives to the boat. One of his camps named Orphan Point was in lack of guns, so they were shipping support from the central camp. Orphan Point was simply an isle in the west of the island. It was at the center of a strait and nothing more than a simple camp. Even though there was no danger at that point, Vaas would always be commonsensical on things since he's been in this business for a long time. And he had to control every step because these drunk cowards could put up a fire and run away.

Lydia's arms wrapped around her legs, she was sitting on the wooden floor. She was shaking her head back and forth just like William did in his trance. Now she could understand how strangely relaxing this movement was. It even made her forget about the fact that she was a slave on a murder island for two weeks or so. As she heard sound coming from outside of her room, she got up and threw herself on the bed. Lydia had gained this ability to distinguish the differences between two similar footsteps. Carlos' footsteps were silent despite his height. However Vaas for being the shorter one was making so much noise while walking. It was like he was beating the earth. What Lydia heard then told her it was Vaas coming. It was the third or the fourth day of her prison in the room. As she tried to count, numbers got more complicated than ever. Days passed in the cell were all the same, however it felt more like weeks.

She played with her hair like nothing was wrong as she lay on the bed. When the sound of freedom reached into her ears, she took a deep breath and forced herself to smile carelessly. No matter how pointless it was to look strong in Vaas' eyes, Lydia still kept doing so as if proving that he couldn't break her. No one could say she was good at it at that moment, in contrast to how she was before. Better say, she was dying of boredom and later quit trying to not look so.

As she expected Vaas came in, no emotion on the face like he was disturbed or annoyed by her existence. With the corner of his eye, he looked at the woman who was twisting her hair into a braid and coughed. Lydia took the message and got on her feet without saying a word. Like it was the main rule, she only stared at Vaas when passing by him closely and went to the bathroom. Thankfully the flush was working in contrast to the tap. She could wash her face later with the water for drinking since Vaas had forbidden her to go out. He'd wait like a vulture as she ate her meal and lock her back in the room and go without a word. Sometimes Lydia would bother him with her gaze and he'd tell her to look elsewhere while exhaling through his nostrils. This was the only way of communication they had after the night she bit his tongue.

After that night everything's changed upside down. Lydia couldn't grasp what changed Vaas and made him go silent. Was he on something again? Was this a game? Or he was just upset because she showed him violence? _Hahahah. No way._ Vaas would bite her back but wouldn't keep his silence. It was very odd from him, Lydia even felt guilty. Actually he talked just after the event. However the other day she had found herself locked and Vaas was gone. She spent the day on her own and Carlos came at the night for her to use the bathroom and eat something. This was certain that Vaas had told Carlos to go and check her. When she asked why she was being locked up, he said that he didn't know. Maybe there was something going on that she wasn't informed of. Or it was just his unstable manner. _Whatever._

The infinite silence was broken with footsteps. Lydia knew the meaning of these sounds and went up to table. She sat on a chair and wished for anything else than fruit. Unfortunately it was a plate of mangoes, bananas and pineapples.

"Ugh, not again." She leaned back on the chair, and gave the pirate an annoyed glance. Vaas was sitting on the other chair and smoking cigar. Lydia grabbed the bottle of water and drank in rush. Later she spilled the rest of the water down on her head. Vaas couldn't hold his snicker at how she looked. She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise.

"I thought I was invisible." Said Lydia, her sarcastic manner kicking in again.

Vaas' smile disappeared; he stood up and attempted to go. Lydia caught him from his wrist and forced him to turn to look at her.

"Vaas!" she didn't loosen her grip and pulled him even more. It was enough. _I'm not gonna spend one more day in this musty box! _Vaas glanced at the pale hand on his and shook it away. Lydia didn't give up and pulled him from those suspender belt things that he was funnily wearing wrong.

"Don't you fucking touch me again!" boomed Vaas, a fire lit in his eyes. He yanked her hair and brought her face close to his. She felt his breath burned her skin, her eyes locked on the furious ones.

"W-why are you mad at me? What have I done to you?" asked Lydia, a puppy look on the face. She was changing her tactic by then. And if she paid attention Vaas' expression, she could realize it was working out well. But she was trying to remember how to breathe properly.

"You can't do me anything. You..." Vaas threw her away and paced up to the room she was staying. Lydia could hardly hold her balance. She held the door frames not to fall and stood there for preventing him to go out. Vaas walked from here to there, he looked unstable. He usually was, though. Lydia stood in front of him to keep him from leaving. She would prefer listening his boring monologues than being alone in the hut. Then he came back to her, stood a little back this time.

"What do you want?" he asked hands on the waist with his 'I'm tired of your shit' look.

"I want to have some oxygen. Please, Vaas. It's not too much to ask for, is it?" she demanded with her soft voice, not loosening her confidence. If she was to be able to do what she wanted, Lydia had to wear her mask around him. Why wasn't even she using her acting abilities already?

Vaas smirked, something new going through his mind. "If you wanna go out, first you gotta earn it." He said looking at the camp through the door. His gaze turned back to her, he raised his eyebrows waiting for her to speak.

_Oh no. _Lydia analyzed his smirk and made an assumption that he was bringing on sex as the condition for getting out. Actually a tiny voice in her head screaming 'Yes!', especially when she looked over his hunk body. _Well, if it's unavoidable..._ Then she shook her head from the thoughts and her eyes met with the crazy green ones. Vaas held her arm and pulled the woman out of the hut. _Shit. Jungle sex._ She guessed while being dragged on bare feet, not knowing how to feel about this. She tried to struggle, however her ankle was making the every step like walking on a surface made by pins for her. Later she realized they were going down to a camp.

"What are you taking me to the camp for?" asked Lydia, wondering what Vaas had in his mind for her.

"We're gonna play a game." Vaas explained shortly.

They got to the beach passing the camp. It took a while for them to reach to the seaside Lydia could watch the beauty of the shore, however there was something going on around her. She watched the pirates dragging three Asian men up to seaside. Vaas gave orders to his men which Lydia couldn't pay attention. She had cocked an ear at the conversation two pirates were having behind. One of them was talking about the death of Vince while the other commenting how much of a pussy Vince became after his loss and laughing. The first one later began talking about her, and she could only stand there and listen his nasty thoughts. Lydia could hear more and she didn't want to. Now she was focused on the captives. Two of them were crying and begging Vaas to let them go, when the other threw swears to the pirate lord. The pirate who was dragging the rebel one hit him hard to shut his mouth.

"So…" Vaas laughed sneakily. "We're starting with you, huh?" he talked to the rebel one standing in the middle of other two. "Witness this." He spoke to the pirate beside him who was holding a camera. Then he ordered the pirate who was holding the rebel one to make him to stand upright. Another pirate placed an apple on the rebel's head and got away. When Lydia realized the procedure of the game, she turned to Vaas shaking her head.

"It's fucking easy, hermosa." Snickering slyly, he gestured the wooden box with different kind of weapons on it. When Vaas saw she didn't even move, he dragged her from the arm to the box.

"Don't you wanna be free? Come on." He poked her shoulder and Lydia approached to the box. Her hands shaking, she felt like throwing up. She wouldn't believe Vaas was going to let her go. By 'free' he probably meant not locking her in the room. Even on this she had doubts. Still her hand reached for a handgun. Vaas held her hand and lifted it up.

"Uh-uh. You better not use guns this time." Without leaving her hand, he moved it onto the black bow which was made of plastic or something. "I suggest this." he added, releasing her hand. Vaas took the bow while leaving the arrow quiver for her.

Lydia took the bag full with arrows on her shoulder like it was all natural to do so and followed the pirate lord. Vaas lifted the bow up and gestured how to draw an arrow by pointing it to the rebel man. Then he gave it to Lydia and expected her to do the same. Her hands were still uncontrollably shaking; she couldn't even hold it right. Vaas sighed and got behind Lydia. Taking the arrow quiver on his shoulder, he held her belly and pulled her against his body to correct her position.

"First you should watch your position. Here..." he held her elbows and placed them on the right level. He also corrected the position of her hand which was holding the bow. "If you hold it so tight, it'll swerve. You should just push it away with here." He pressed his thumb on the spot where her pointer finger and thumb intersected in her palm. His warm breath brushed her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. The strength of his chest she felt against her back made her cheeks pink. As she focused on the warmth coming from his body, it became even harder for her to breathe right. Why was she holding her breath anyway? Lydia twirled her shoulders back to make him understand she was being constricted in his arms. Vaas released her and pulled an arrow out of the bag. He chuckled while giving the arrow to her and helped her also placing it in the right place.

"Yes. Now pull it back and release." Vaas gestured her to do it. She was still feeling empty and sick inside, tried to gain her boldness. Could she hit the apple without hurting the captive?

Lydia deeply breathed a few times to calm down. It wasn't too far and maybe she could. She's never used bow in her life and it was strange for her to feel like she could accomplish this.

"Please don't hurt me. I have a family!" the captive begged the woman with bow. Lydia would never think of hurting him and she knew the risk was high since her hands were shaking like a leaf. Were those tears? She was crying silently, her eyes on the apple. No. It wasn't going to happen. She could kill him by accident and she never wanted to take any risks of it. Lydia gave up and lowered her shoulders in sadness. Vaas came next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it. Come on." He encouraged her and pushed her ahead gently. Lydia turned back to him and shook her head to both sides, tears running down on her cheeks. Vaas' face remained neutral; he gestured to the captive with a slight movement of his head. The pirates came closer to take a better look and half circled the woman and the captive. Lydia started to feel the pressure of being watched and Vaas' added into that. "What the fuck are you waiting for? You like to be locked up, huh?" he was getting mad now. The tone of his voice raised, he threw more orders to the woman. Lydia would rather like to crawl into a hole at that moment. It was really embarrassing for her to be under pressure and there was no way she could do what Vaas wanted either. But she felt it. Her nerves were tightening, getting controlled by some magical creature or something.

"Vaas doesn't call her pussycat for nothing." One of the pirates watching her spoke mockingly. His voice sounded familiar, Lydia realized it was the one who talked about her earlier. "I can't believe _she_ shot Vince." He added.

"I bet she made did it by accident." The other one said while laughing. Vaas smirked slightly as he saw Lydia shake under their laughter. The pirates were ready to laugh at anything. Lydia turned her gaze to two, her teeth grit. She snorted and raised her arms, her left hand gripping the bow. She placed the arrow in its place again and squinted her eyes to aim at the apple on the captive's head. She pulled the string back so that her hand slightly touched her face. The captive closed his eyes and started praying. Shockingly, without loosening her position Lydia spun her body to the right where the two pirates stood. She turned her aim to them and before someone could stop her, she released the string in her right hand. The arrow flew sharply and dug into the shoulder of one of the pirates. Everything broke out into a fuss in the beat of a heart, pirates ran up to the injured one and her, including Vaas.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You want me to blow your fucking brain out, huh?" Vaas snapped at her. She raised her hands up like knowing nothing what was going on. Lydia knew the consequences of being sarcastic and a smart ass to him. Her tactic was changing lately.

"I-I I don't know how it's happened. I just…" She stuttered in tears and threw the bow to the ground. It wasn't all acting since she was really feeling bad for what she's done. Either a captive or a pirate, no one would deserve any kind of violence. Lydia covered her face crying, waiting to be forgiven.

"Don't you try that shit on me!" Vaas growled at her. Lydia didn't need to force herself cry for more. She had become used to being hurt; however she wouldn't quit using the tears against Vaas. "Why the fuck are you still here cocksuckers? Go back to the camp!" he roared at the pirates still waiting for Vaas to kill that bitch. "Don't forget the trash!" he added pointing out the captives in the line.

"Vaas, listen. I didn't mean to kill him. It's just happened." Lydia glanced at the man she shot being carried away. Was he dead or wounded? It was hard to tell it from that far, besides the pirates walking around him covering the sight. They went back to the camp as how Vaas ordered.

"I'm doing my best not to hurt you, but you're giving me a reason every fucking time!" Vaas yelled throwing his hands around. He walked up to her, his boots digging into the sand. "Are you putting up a fight with me? What are you trying this time?"

"I'm not trying anything Vaas. I chose to kill one of your men than a native, if that's what you're talking about. I'm so sorry for what I've done, but he just got me there and I couldn't help it." Explained Lydia with her shrill voice. She was tired of her role, just confessing how she felt. It wasn't going to end well, she could guess. Anyway she had nothing else to say at that time. Vaas' wrath began to fade; his face didn't change a bit though. He hated when someone lied to him and it'd just give him another reason to torture someone until they confessed the truth.

"Your apology is accepted. But I'll still do what I gotta do. Let's go." Vaas gestured her to walk up to the camp. Lydia not knowing what else to do, walked beside him. She noticed the blood stains making a path to the camp. When they reached the camp, Lydia saw the dead body of the man she shot. With a reflex she tried to press herself closer to Vaas. It was like getting avoiding trouble with running into another. However this time he pushed her away. He acted coldly as he's been doing lately and got on his way up to path. He was going to the hut; Lydia kept walking without his word.

"Are we going somewhere?" Lydia asked as Vaas brought her bag and gave her boots to wear. She put them on while Vaas stood there and waited.

"Not us. _You_ are going." He stated. Lydia felt her heart stop; she lifted her head up forgetting the untied boots. _Is he...he...letting me go?_ Maybe he was tired of her finally.

"Are you letting me go?" She asked trying to get rid of the knot she had in her throat as she tied the laces of her boots. She kept reminding herself the trickiness of Vaas while waiting for him to speak.

"Sort of." Vaas said shortly while going out. _What the hell is this supposed to mean?_ Lydia questioned the meaning lying under his words. "Follow me." He added. Lydia did so. They got to a jeep and Vaas pushed her in a little rudely. Then he threw her bag at the back of the jeep and got on. Like he had no patience, he drove quickly, taking the risk of being thrown off the cliff.

"Can you slow down a little bit?" Lydia yelled in fear when they passed by the bridge. She glanced at the lake. Its water was clear and brilliant like it was never painted with blood before. _I wish it could be this easy to clean my sins._

"This is how I drive. You don't like it, you can walk behind. But it'd take a few days." He stated smiling like an asshole. Lydia wanted to slap him at that moment.

It took more than an hour to reach where they were now. The northern east part of the island. Lydia forgot the unknown fate that was waiting for her and let the beauty of the nature took over her soul along the road. She wanted to cry and scream in joy at the same time. The sunset bringing a wild redness on the general green patterns of the island, tones of pinks and purples mixing with each other in the sky. The clouds looked like cotton candy painted in pastel colors in contrast to the strong shades of yellow and orange in the horizon that resembled a bunch of flames. If there was a paradise on the earth, it was here. But sadly Vaas and his men were polluting the nature. They were painting the green with red. Just like the color on their flag. One of those days she had noticed that they had a flag which was a plain blood red and a white figure on it that resembled an eye. Red was her favorite color. When she first came here she was wearing red. And the men were in red. Blood was red. Now she came to hate of that color since everything with it had different meanings than before.

"Let's go." Vaas ordered. Until then Lydia couldn't grasp the engine was shut. They were at the entrance of another camp, she glanced Carlos walking up to them.

"Why is she here?" Carlos asked.

"She's punished and going to the compound." Stated Vaas while getting off the jeep. He went to the other door and lifted the frozen woman from her armpits. Vaas left Lydia on her feet and got her bag from the back. "I don't wanna see her around for a while." He added while giving the bag to Carlos.

"Alright." Carlos nodded and turned back to Lydia. He poked her to walk ahead by him. Vaas watched the two go to the dock. Lydia looked back to him with hate and he waved his hand smiling. Then he walked around the camp and to waste some time by playing poker with his men.

"What's this compound like?" Lydia asked while getting on a small boat. She glanced at the two small isles that were in sight. They were slightly linked to each other with a tiny strip land. Two pirates also got on the boat just in case. Lydia noticed it and thought they were kind of afraid of her. Three men to a woman? _I'm not a monster or anything. Come on._

"You'll see when we got there." Carlos indirectly told her to stop questioning. It was bothering this man to ask a few questions. Well, Lydia liked to ask a lot of questions.

The boat started to jump on the waves with full speed; it was like they were flying. After a while, Lydia couldn't help but began cracking up, her laughter spread to the other three men. They also couldn't help their chuckles at her funny laughter. When they approached to the one of the isles, the speed of the boat slowed down. It didn't take more than two minutes to get there since the isle was pretty close to the land.

"She likes to bounce, huh?" One of the pirates buried his elbow to the other one while Lydia getting off the boat. She heard it and turned back smiling.

"The reason why I'm here is I hunted a mouthy pirate who was talking dirty about me. Just thought you might like to know." Stated Lydia, looking cruelly proud of what she's done. Actually it was just seeing the shock in the eyes of the pirates what made her proud. What she's done was beyond inhumane.

"You killed one more? Damn girl, slow down." Carlos said, laughing. Lydia surprised by his closeness, rolled her eyes and added. "Yeah well. Shit happens, you know." She shrugged holding in her chuckle as the other pirates stood there frozen. Carlos helped her to walk the narrow path which seemed like a tunnel between the huge rocks. They passed the tunnel and Lydia noticed the buildings surrounded by high walls. There were pirates pacing around the walls, rifles in their hands. There was a tree house at the corner. Lydia noticed it by the red laser shone on her body. A sniper was on the tower, spotting the coming people. There was a high security system and it made Lydia think of what had been inside of the walls that needed this much protecting.

What attracted her attention first when she passed in the walls was a stage with poles and the couches surrounded them. There were large speakers behind the stage and included them everything was painted. Lydia noticed the graffiti on the walls and even on the couches. _Why someone would paint a couch?_ She squinted her eyes at the weird art. Then she noticed the gigantic tower standing behind again a large building. This was too colorful for a place that piracy was being run in. Somehow Lydia liked the idea there were people who are interested with art even though most of the figures didn't mean anything. There were these shapes and lines mixing to with each other, Lydia thought them to be created in a process of some pirates getting high. Or the prisoners if there were any.

A few pirates watched Carlos and Lydia. They just stared at her like sharks and went away with the warning of Carlos. Lydia always hated to be the new girl in somewhere and this was even worse than being the new one in Vaas' camp.

"Oooh. New blood, Carlos?" Someone yelled happily. When Lydia turned her head to where the sound came from, she saw the blonde woman in the window frame of a building at the right. Later she disappeared and another two women filled her spot. They were looking at Lydia with wondering and scorning eyes. Either that or it was just how Lydia felt. The blonde woman showed up at the door of the building and got slapped by a pirate hanging around there. She told him to mind his own business and came up to where Lydia and Carlos stood. Her hair was blonde and her skin was quiet pale in contrast to the rest of the people Lydia had seen. Her clothes were shiny like they belonged to some burlesque dancer. She was wearing a black corset, and the upper part of her dress was burgundy. The skirt of the dress was all black laces ending on her hips. High black boots under her knee, she was way taller than Lydia, almost as tall as Carlos. "Oh. She's hot." The blonde woman said in appreciation and started scanning Lydia like she was some object. "But we have some work to do." She added looking at her hair. Her voice was pretty hoarse for a woman, Lydia later realized from her hands which also looked large for a woman that she was a transgender.

"She's not for you, Violet. Just give her a place to stay for her punishment." Carlos told her with a serious look in his eyes. Lydia didn't know the meaning of these words but she could make a few guesses. This woman, Violet was running a whorehouse or something; someone could easily say it from her dress and the other girls on the windows looking at Lydia. Now every window was full with women in different colorful clothes. Some had barely any on.

"What has she done?" The voice of the blonde woman disrupted Lydia's thoughts.

"She killed two of Vaas' men." Carlos murmured leaning into her ear. Violet widened her blue eyes in shock. She was actually wearing blue contacts which looked a bit funny. Violet couldn't seem to comprehend the idea that Lydia was still alive after doing such a thing. Lydia raised her chin up in a bossy attitude just to look strong in this new place.

"Follow me." Violet ordered, her face had the same shocked expression. They turned to the right where the woman came from. At the end of the narrow way on the left, there was the building with neon signs on it and woman bodies painted on its walls. Violet told Carlos to stay back with his dirty boots. Lydia took a last look at Carlos and he nodded. What his nod meant was a mystery; Lydia guessed Carlos was telling her to trust Violet. Lydia, not sure if she should trust Violet, smiled at him before he turned back and went away.

They entered the building and Lydia opened her eyes in shock and a kind of pleased by the colors she saw. There was a majority of red and white. The large saloon was decorated with some French furniture which looked very expensive. It was like she went into another world and wasn't on Rook Islands anymore. Lydia noticed the women gathering in front of her but she couldn't pay much attention. The harmony of the colors was extremely beautiful even though there was so much red and fuchsia together. The linings of the cherry red sofas were made of some pearly material as were the legs of the coffee table at the center of the sofas.

"An army girl themed hoe?" A black woman talked among the crowd. Lydia glared at her and prepared herself to spit some type of comeback. Violet pulled Lydia by in rush, dissolving the stressful feel in the air. At the left they went up the stairs. The hallway as narrow as it was, only two people could walk side by side. Violet showed her room and Lydia went in.

The room was as small as a bed and a cupboard would fit, even smaller than her cell in the hut. The window was covering most of the one wall making the room look like some sort of showcase or aquarium. Just on the front there was another building looked like abandoned, the purples and reds of the graffiti were giving it a little brightness.

"If you need something, just tell me." Violet winked at the confused woman and closed the door. When she closed the door she saw the girls filling the hallway. "What are you looking at? Disappear!" Violet shouted at the girls and they did as she said. The black woman, who had called Lydia a hoe before, came closer and murmured.

"You gave her a room just like that. Are you saving her?" she hissed quietly. Violet rolled her eyes and pushed her aside. The black woman stopped her, gripping her wrist.

"Shonelle… I don't have to explain anything to you. But to answer your question. Yes. I'm saving her..." Violet smiled carelessly while Shonelle angrily exhaled through her nostrils. "...for a special guest." She completed her sentence and it made Shonelle's expression morph into a sly smile.

Lydia sitting on the bed, couldn't hear them talking. She was thinking about her fate herself. By the time passed on this murder island she had become dirtier. She killed two people and no matter how many times she told to herself those happened by accident, she knew they were not. It was the wildness inside of her that has been as particles in every man's soul. Once it was triggered, there was no way of ignoring it. The evil itself didn't exist anywhere else than our souls. There was this wicked side of human beings just like there was a pure side. Both of them were a contrast in a human's soul, like the two sides of a coin. The deal was to lower the wicked side which was a challenge on such a place. Vaas even wasn't the devil himself even though Lydia assumed him to be earlier. She knew he must have had his disasters to become who he was now. It was rather easier for Lydia to see him as a human being like her, and her interest had become deeper with the pirate lord. What happened to Vaas to create some monster out of him? She'd ask him at that moment if he was around. Most of the time they'd just have a discussion or not talk at all. Even when they talked, the topic of the conversation was going to all the wrong places. It was hard to talk to him in a normal way for Lydia. She would find herself talking back to him sarcastically or being silent. Sometimes they both would stay silent along the time they spent together. Especially for the past few days. No matter how hard she tried, Lydia couldn't stop trying to understand what broke the 'relationship' between her and Vaas.

Back at the camp Vaas laid on Lydia's bed and just let his mind wander about of her. She was really trying hard not to break down. What she had dealt with so far was heavy on her shoulders, Vaas could see that. Being away from home, from wealth and safety must have been hard for her, yet he was hurting the woman in one way or another. That was how Vaas has been. Like breathing or eating, it was that natural for Vaas to show violence to someone. It was his way to recognize somebody. However Lydia was different. She was strong and weak at the same time. And there was an unclear line between her weakness and strength that no one could grasp where the one ended and the other began. Locking her in that room had the same goal but there was this urge of hurting her came lately. When Lydia bit his tongue that night, something happened. There he realized something that he was doing wrong. This woman was getting too much; she even had the gut to attack him. Vaas was appreciating this manner of her in a way and he found it much more fun to mess with her than any fragile woman. But she had to know her place. So he locked her in and went out. A dream he saw that night cluttered him up. The following nights he couldn't sleep in case he might had seen that dream again. He couldn't go check her either. Because Vaas knew he wasn't going to be okay unless he satisfied his manly hunger with her. And he didn't want to do it with pressure. He knew he could just rape Lydia and send her to the brothel in the compound as how he's done to his female captives left in his camp. But Vaas had some respect for her. Also he felt she was getting attracted to him day by day. No matter how hard she was rejecting him; her body would show her attraction. On the other hand he didn't want it to be his weakness on the woman so he sent her to the compound, where his real home had been. With that Vaas saved Lydia from his own violence and himself from her spell.

"Vaas?" Someone was whispering his name. His eyes opened and met hers. Lydia was sitting on the bed looking at him with a crooked smile on her lips. He felt ashamed for being watched half naked and raised up from the bed. Besides he was being watched by Lydia who should have been still locked up. How in the hell she broke the lock was as a mystery, he dragged her from the arm. He wanted to get her out of the room but she resisted.

"I said get out! I don't want your ugly ass in here." Vaas spat showing her the door without looking back.

"Oh but you do." Lydia purred while stepping up to the pirate lord. He cocked his head to the left confused and turned back to her. Lydia placed her hands on his chest and lightly rubbed up and down. "I like the way you look when you're angry." She brushed his chest hair and hummed in appreciation.

"Wha-"

"Shh..." Lydia interrupted Vaas and placed a kiss upon his lips as he stood motionless. She cupped his head between her hands and pressed her lips harder. Her nail digging his face, Lydia was ready to force her tongue into his mouth but he let her with ease. Their tongues danced around each other, it sent waves of pleasure to his groin, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his torso. Lydia patiently ran her hands over every part of him and closed her eyes pleased by the strength of his body. She went lower and rubbed her palm on his already grown bulge. She let a gasp out at his size, her eyes widened in shock. Vaas cocked an eyebrow and it caused the fire burning inside of her to grow.

Suddenly his face became serious; Vaas grabbed her from the ass and lifted her up. He slammed Lydia hard against the wall; she let out a loud whimper that Vaas couldn't decide whether it was of pleasure or pain. Or both. Vaas began consuming her breath as he squeezed her ass. Her legs wrapped around his waist, Lydia moaned into Vaas' mouth. Later he let her breathe and dug his teeth along her neck. He nibbled her neck with an insatiable hunger; Lydia felt her legs go weak.

"Please." She demanded between her fast breathing, both of them knew what she meant. Vaas let her stand on her feet and flipped her body. Her face hit the wall, her arms enclosed by his embrace. He ran his hands down on her and unbuckled her belt at once. He tossed the belt away and loosened the button of her pants. Then sliding his hand inside of her bikini, Vaas pressed his two fingers upon her already wet entrance. He stroked it slowly and patiently, Lydia threw her head back on his shoulder and bent her ass up to his body involuntarily. Vaas placed a few hungry kisses on her shoulder and ran his hands upper on her. He squeezed her breasts, making the woman lose her mind. He pulled the red tank top over her head and threw it away. Lydia escaped from his arms, chuckling as she found the way. Vaas ran after her and before she could leave the room, he grasped her wrist.

"You going somewhere?" he lifted her up and carried to the bed. He placed her on the bed and got back. Lydia began giggling as Vaas kissed her body starting from her leg. Like a hungry animal, he climbed up to her while tasting his meal by licking and biting. When he came on her breast, he stripped away the top of the bikini with his teeth. A waterfall began pouring down within her belly; Lydia rolled her arms around his neck and buried his face into her breasts. He circled the tip of the plum colored tissue with his tongue and sucked while his hands stayed at her back supporting her position as if she wasn't arched enough. He slowly stripped off the bottom of the bikini and slid two fingers inside of her. He opened them like a scissors movement and watched the woman writhe under his touch. Her breasts were swelling on her, she was lost in ecstasy. She clawed the sheets and pulled them to try to get a grip. Lydia was dying for him to just take her, yet Vaas took the process long.

Finally he gave up took of his boxer while letting the woman regain her breath. He leaned on her and spread her legs apart. As he got on her again, he slowly slid himself inside of her overly warm and wet pussy. He put his hands above her shoulders and pushed his hips up to her. With every stroke, Lydia felt her heart growing bigger inside of her chest and ready to pop out. As she got used to his rhythm, she moved her hips, synchronizing with his. Vaas began thrusting even faster, Lydia's eyes rolled back into her head. She cried out but she didn't quit pulling tighter to Vaas' body like it wasn't enough. The warmness of the fluids coming from her was driving him crazy; Vaas covered her body with his and pressed his lips on her collarbones. With an unexpected move, Lydia flipped him over and got on top. Her hands on his chest, she started bouncing up and down with her eyes closed. Vaas pinched her ass and smacked just to see how wild she could be. Like this was a challenge, later Vaas pulled her and got her under his body. They dragged out the fight for dominance until they both fell down from bed.

"Fuck!" Vaas snapped up and looked around. He was lying on the floor in his room. He was sweating even though it was cool and his back was aching. He must have fallen asleep and had one of those damned dreams of her, again. _I must be cursed or something. _He got up and stiffly walked down the hall because of the twinge in his lower part. With the dim lightning of dawn, he took a look at her room. _She's not here. No. I kicked her ass out of this place._ He repeated to himself and left the hut.

Without her the camp was calm and motionless or it just looked so to him. It's been all the same, right? Plenty of captives were coming and going and none of them made the pirate lord feel empty when they left. Vaas wanted her like he's never wanted someone. Not because she was magnetizing and beautiful, Lydia was complicated and interesting. If she was there at that moment he'd have her. He'd whisper love words into her ear and entice her. But no. He told her was going to wait the time until she herself asked for it.

Vaas might have been a pirate, but he had pride different from others which made him the leader. Throwing away the thoughts, he went to the seaside to get this sweaty feeling off of his body. He dived into the sea immediately and let the cool water freshen his body. The only sound was the splash he made; Vaas watched the sun rise up and illuminate the creatures of the island. His island.


	12. Brothel

**Before I start,I'd like to answer a review of a guest.**

**"I have no clue what the hell is going on. Chapter 1 Maria is the good gal- NOT? Then Lydia is the good gal even when she's actually a completely obnoxious pretentious bitch?  
I skipped this entire chapter after the first paragraph purely because I genuinely can't stand this one bit."**

**First of all, I NEVER claimed that my main character was all good. Though,you can't just name people as the bad ones and the good ones. It's not that easy as you think,baby. If it's the way you see characters,or human beings let's say,good for you and keep living in your dreamworld because we all have our sinner side as we have the pure side. Just face it. Second of all,the main characters DON'T have to be an angel. I don't still know what made you think that Lydia had to be a good girl. Get over this cliché. And finally it may sound a little aggressive I know but if you don't like it,don't read it.**

**Anyways,I'd like to warn you for witnessing how an OBNOXIOUS BITCH Lydia can be. Oops! **

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

_"Sadism is not an infectious disease that strikes a person all of a sudden. It has a long prehistory in childhood and always originates in the desperate fantasies of a child who is searching for a way out of a hopeless situation."_ - **Alice Miller**

* * *

"It's not happening. Look what I left with, there were thirty arrows...and now there's five... It's hopeless. Let it live." Lucas said between his fast breaths. They were hunting a tiger with a bow and arrows. "It's gone anyway." He added looking around. Lucas found it extremely hard to kill a tiger and of course, he didn't want to kill one. But the responsibility unexpectedly popped up and rested on his shoulders, he didn't even have time to refuse. And if he was to get the respect he deserved, he had to follow the tribal beliefs. He even started to get inked by Dennis on his wrist. He said that was a tradition and Lucas didn't question it since it was pretty cool.

It's been two weeks since he escaped from the camp. Lucas was finally shaking under the pressure of his new friends. The way that all those people in Amanaki treated Lucas made him realize the importance of his place. He was breaking his chains day by day, hunting animals got simple as playing darts.

"Look, it's over there!" Hayong spotted the bright color of the big cat behind a bush. Lucas now had to run to it and shoot an arrow in its neck. There were three arrows already dug into the animal's fluffy fur but they didn't pierce any vital organs, he had to draw his arm back strong this time to make sure he didn't miss the target. The difficulty of shooting an arrow to the desired spot was distracting him from thinking of the guilt for killing these beautiful creatures. And it was rare to see a tiger out in the open during the day like this, so there was no excuse for Lucas to hide behind. Hayong and Toku always carried their assault rifles just in case, however to the tribal rules the tiger must be hunted by an arrow or a knife so they were just there to save Lucas from a possible appearance of pirates or death from the tiger. The bullets would get stuck in the meat and would ruin it, the Rakyat would blame Lucas if he used gun for hunting. Not because they always wanted meat to cook for a meal, it was just their belief to honor the animal even when killing it. They would use every part of it so it wasn't just a merciless killing.

Deer, tapir, crocodile, wolf. During these two weeks filled with training, Lucas had gotten over of his sensitivity of killing animals already. It was really odd in a way for Lucas to be able to hunt animals and skinning them like nothing's wrong when he would start crying just to see that he crushed an animal with his car on the highway.

But it didn't help Lucas to track down a tiger and shoot it. He was scared shitless and amazed of this creature. It was moving slowly behind the bushes after its prey. The tiger's prey seemed shockingly familiar to Lucas, he gasped involuntarily.

"Let's change today's target, huh?" Toku suggested Lucas to hunt the two pirates casually walking down the road. Red pants and green tops with guns, these were Vaas' pirates. If he was fast enough to reach them and shoot without getting eaten by the tiger or shot himself, Lucas would do it. However, they were pretty far from where they were hiding. Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to shoot a man from that far. He didn't want to take any risks of being exposed to any other predators either.

"No, I have a better idea." With that, Lucas went down the hill creeping. Hayong and Toku stayed there and watched what he was doing. Lucas hid behind a tree and waited for the right time. When the two pirates were almost of sight, he continued to creep up behind them. He reminded himself of the tiger that had been stalking the pirates before. The tiger seemed to have lost its interest in the pirates, however Lucas was ready to get its attention again. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the extremely drunk one.

"What tha fock!" The pirate with rastas yelled at the sudden attack and turned around. His head swung from here to there to see what hit him like an idiot. Lucas held his snicker; however the other lucid looking one was alarmed.

"Aye! I'm gonna find you mothafocka." The lucid one ran back down the road, his hands on the trigger of his rifle. Lucas held his breath and hid under the bushes. His heart was beating his chest; his hands were getting sweatened. He felt he was ready for the attack even though he didn't have a gun. The clothes all the Rakyat soldiers wearing were made of green and blue so it made it easier for him to be camouflaged. Lucas noticed the stupidity of pirates for wearing a bright color like red. It was shouting 'we are here'.

"Nothing to worry about, you idiot!" He gave up and turned around. He got into an argument with the drunken pirate and disrupted the peaceful ambiance of the jungle. Well, it wasn't going to end well. Lucas widened his eyes in awe and watched the tiger stalk the pirates sneakily.

The big cat walked after the two idiots. They were still arguing about who was more manly than the other, not yet aware of the fate waiting for them. Then a roar came up and stopped everything. The screeches of the birds added to the racket, they flew away up from the trees. The pirates had no chance like birds did, the big feline jumped onto the one with the rifle before he could shoot it. Lucas had this thought that the tiger sensed the violence of the gun and made its way first for the man who was holding a rifle. He watched the tiger bite his neck and dragged him away. The pirate stopped struggling after a while and didn't move again. The drunk one ran away clumsily and never looked back. The only evidence was the tiny path of blood the pirate made as the tiger dragged him away.

Lucas got an idea and followed the tiger without looking back to see whether Hayong and Toku were coming or not. They exchanged glances before following Lucas. The tiger, not aware of being followed or not caring maybe, carried its meal to a secret cave among the bushes. He notched an arrow in his bow and got ready to shoot the feline. But he couldn't. Lucas watched as two little cubs ran up to their mother, jumping and mewling excitedly. _That's not fair_. He huffed at the situation.

"Don't let this chance slip through your fingers, Lucas. Do it." Toku ordered. Lucas wouldn't do it even if there were no cubs sweetly jumping around the great feline. He was going to give up but the tigress heard them. It threatened them with a deep snarl before showing signs that it was going to charge, Lucas had no other choice than shooting it. His sweat dripped down his burning skin; he released the first arrow and notched the other quickly. He repeated the process until he was out of arrows. The distance was no longer than ten meters so Lucas didn't miss the target once. The feline backed with each shot,started to lower its speed while Lucas and the other two walked backwards fastly. Each of the five arrows dug into its neck, tiger released a pained growl before falling down, motionless. The cubs ran to their mother like they knew what happened to it. They dug their small faces into its belly and neck, pulling at the ears of their mother while mewling in confusion. The scene reminded Lucas of the scene in The Lion King when Simba found his dead father.

The sadness for the tiger didn't last as long as he thought it would, Lucas let himself enjoy the celebration made for him. In the early hunts, there was nothing made for him but the tiger was one of the most difficult hunts around the island so he had deserved it. And he brought the cubs back with him to the town. They became the pets of the Amanaki people and with that, Lucas felt better.

* * *

"Brothel rules, baby." Shonelle passed the squirt bottle full of cleaning liquid to Lydia and gestured the sinks with her head. Lydia resisted the urge to spray it to her face and started scrubbing the sink with the chemical. What was she expecting? They were going to give her a room and let her relax for the rest of her punishment? Lydia was certain that she would prefer to be with Vaas than these sluts. She always felt uncomfortable around women with so much sass and makeup; she just wanted to smash their faces into a wall. And there was this woman who was like rewarded by the sassiest hooker of the house title or something. Her clothes were nothing more than a dark sea green dress which had a deep decolletage on the front. Lydia was still wearing the same army clothes that Carlos gave and she felt even more uncomfortable among these women hanging around in thongs. There's been three days she was staying in this bloody whorehouse and not even once Carlos came to visit her. Lydia wasn't expecting him to be her friend but she had hoped they would be.

Shonelle stood behind her like a warden to a prisoner and kept giving orders just to press her buttons. Lydia, aware of her effort, felt like nothing was wrong even though she was dying to beat the shit out of her. Lydia swept the sweat off of her forehead kept scrubbing the sinks imagining she was scratching the wiry brush on Shonelle's skin. Violet came in to the bathroom and yelled at Lydia who was trying her best to hold her temper and her tongue.

"Lydia! What are you doing?" She asked shocked, looking at the miserable form of the woman. Her hair, her clothes… Violet closed her eyes gestured for Lydia to follow her. If there was something that Violet couldn't stand, it was someone dressed inferior.

"Go and take a shower for the love of God. You look like a trash." She ordered.

Lydia left them there and went to where the shower cabins were, the next room over. She took off her clothes but stayed in her bikini just in case. The bathroom had everything one needed while showering. There was shampoo, conditioner, body wash…sex toys. _The fuck?_ Lydia grabbed a butt plug which resembled an icon of Jesus Christ. _What kind of a sick pleasure is this?_ She put it back and got into the spray of the water. She opened the red bottle and poured some shampoo on her head. Then she scrubbed her skin with the foamy gel happily. The floral fragrance filled her lungs and Lydia closed her eyes with joy. _Serenity._ She sighed internally.

When she was done, she got out of the shower and grabbed a towel from a cupboard. She grabbed her clothes and left the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Come here, I'll dress you up." Violet sitting on a couch, yelled at her and stood up.

"No I'm fine with my clothes, thanks." Lydia stated while Violet kept walking up to her.

"Come here, sweetheart. Be nice for once. I don't want anybody looking messy in my house." she held Lydia's hand and pulled her to a random room.

Violet started showing dresses to Lydia and she didn't like any of them. They were too exposing and she didn't want to dress like a whore since she was just a prisoner here. _Wait. What if they're thinking to make me...?_ Lydia kept her features neutral as she reminded herself to be careful with these women. Violet chose a random dress and told Lydia to put it on. She also threw some lingerie to her and waited.

"Ah, come on. Okay I'm not looking, just put it on." Violet turned back and prepared some makeup tools while Lydia put on the lingerie. She didn't know why but she just wanted to try them on. They made her feel sexy, Lydia put on the black dress. It was short in the front and long on the back; its tail was sweeping the floor. Later Violet squeezed her into a corset to push her boobs up and out, it even corrected her position. Lydia didn't want to wear high heels; Violet didn't force her either since her ankle was still wounded. She patiently waited until Violet was done with her makeup and looked at the mirror.

"Is this...me?" Lydia held her cheeks, her eyes stuck on the mirror. Her eyes looked bigger than ever under the spotlights plugged in the mirror and her eyelashes made a shadow on her forest green eyes. "Wow." She breathed, amazed. When she lifted her head up to see her eye makeup, she noticed the small sparkles within the black eye shadow.

"Why don't you go to the U.S. and open up a beauty salon? You'd earn lots of money with your talented hands. Jesus…" Lydia murmured at the edge losing herself in her own beauty. She always loved how she looked with makeup or without, but this was some kind of sorcery. Or she never had this kind of makeup on her face before and that's why she found it so mesmerizing.

"I'd teach those bitches how to do it but no. I can't leave here." Violet responded. _Why can't anyone leave this island? What's so good with this place?_ Lydia pondered while standing up. "Hey, where are you going? I'm not done with your hair yet." Violet added. To Lydia, her hair was clean and straight so it was nice already. But Violet wanted to curl her hair with a curling iron.

"So how was it, hmm?" Violet asked, her eyes brightened.

"How was what?" Lydia asked confused.

"Vaas. How was he? I've been wondering if he's still...ugh." Violet closed her eyes, probably imagining dirty things in her mind. Then shaking her head to both sides, she waited for a response.

"I...don't wanna talk about that." Lydia replied shortly. Was she asking a captive how it felt to be screwed by her captor? Even though Vaas didn't do anything to her, Lydia still felt embarrassed by the question. And she didn't feel like confessing the truth.

"Fine, keep it to yourself. 'Cause that was the last time you'll ever have sex with him." Violet leaned down towards Lydia's head while curling her hair. She later straightened up and mused at the mirror in front of her. "Once you come here, he doesn't even see you anymore." Violet sighed deeply. Then she sniffed the smell coming from the iron and realized she was going to burn Lydia's hair. Lydia was thinking about Violet and her early life. She must have had something with the pirate lord before. This kind of sorrow in her eyes was showing it.

"What's with you and Vaas?" Lydia asked directly. She was surprised by the sharpness in her tone, could she detect a hint of jealousy? _Of course not._ Lydia refrained from shaking her head to not get burned.

"Nothing." Violet said sharply.

"Won't you tell me?" Lydia's interested gaze encouraged her to tell more. Maybe it was because of this sisterhood-like feeling, Violet found it okay to talk to this woman. And not even once Lydia went against her. Maybe she didn't kill anybody like they said. But would Carlos lie? She might have lied to Carlos to be safe, though.

"I left home because my closed-minded family didn't accept me after I became a woman. I went to Indonesia and Singapore. I've made some connections in the underground business. I started to work for a man named Hoyt. Then he brought me here. It's been three years. Just like, yesterday."

How did you meet Vaas?" Lydia asked, surprisingly curious about the story.

"He was working with Hoyt as well. We hooked up a few times before I started to work here. As time passed,I became obsessed with him easily and begged him not to send me away. So he sent me here, to his house. But not even once he touched me again." Violet's voice got faint at the end. She wasn't crying though. "Either the other girls." She added,her voice sounded better. "Vaas and his one-night stands." She sharply laughed through her nostrils.

"His house?" Lydia squinted her eyes in confusion. She couldn't grasp what Violet told her. Her mind was still on the idea that Vaas used every woman in here for his manly needs and threw them away. Lydia concluded that Violet was still obsessed with the pirate lord even though she couldn't understand how.

"Here, Vaas' house. This isle. Hello?" Violet snapped her fingers up to Lydia's face until she nodded.

"Am I done yet?" Lydia puffed of boredom for sitting in the same position for ten minutes.

Violet sent her to the parlor where the other women were hanging. Some of them were just drinking wine topless when some were dancing to the soft music. Lydia realized the dim lightning filling the saloon and the music was sweetening the aura. There was a well dressed man sitting on the couch, two women on his lap. Lydia turned her head elsewhere while the three were getting warmed up in their position. Later she made a hand gesture to Violet.

"I'll be in my room." She just casually said that like a teenage girl who just came from school. Lydia turned back and went the upstairs with rapid steps. She locked the door and threw herself on the bed. The dress was so tight that she couldn't breathe correctly; she loosened the corset and retied the ribbons on her back. However Lydia really felt sexy in the dress. She stood up and pretended that she was walking on a stage. Then she giggled to herself and upon realizing someone was watching her from the opposite building, she tripped and fell down.

* * *

Resting in a hammock at the seaside,Vaas glanced the boat coming towards to him. It was Hoyt. The big boss waved at Vaas with a classy smile on his lips as he was a classy man, and got off the boat. Vaas got out of the hammock and walked up to him.

"How are you doing, amigo?" Hoyt placed a hand on Vaas' shoulder.

"Just chilling, killing." Vaas chuckled slightly and they walked up to the camp. Hoyt checked out the new comers and sent them to his boat as usual. His men carried the briefcases full with ransom to the boat.

"Where's that girl in red?" Hoyt asked.

"Lydia? I sent her to the compound." Vaas answered remembering the reason why she was there. He wouldn't say why, Hoyt wouldn't ask either. Vaas would have the best of his hostages, mostly female ones, sold off and he'd send the hurt ones to the compound. It was his way of keeping his men satisfied by fulfilling their needs.

"That's too bad. She was a nice piece of art. And I gave her to you as a present. Is that how you treat to your presents?" Hoyt asked, kind of disappointed. Vaas looked down like a shy girl or perhaps a child who had done something bad. He knew how beautiful Lydia was and to get her for a present, he'd never think to throw her away. But he just had to. "Is she still alive?" Hoyt asked.

"Yes, she should still be alive."_ I hope_. Vaas added in his mind.

"Good. 'Cause I want her back. As soon as her leg is recovered, I'll come and take her with me." With Hoyt's words Vaas backed up and hesitated. He then nodded silently; no words would come out of his mouth. Was she going to give her back to Hoyt like that?

* * *

The time wasn't passing here; Lydia was as bored as ever. She didn't want to go down among the crowd either. She checked the drawers in the counter. A vibrator, lotion, a towel. Footsteps in the hallway. They warmed up enough, huh? She crept closer to her door just to satisfy her curiosity. The footsteps came and stopped close to her door. Lydia cocked an ear at the sounds.

"As I told you before, I don't have any responsibility for this." Violet murmured while trying to open the door. "Honey, can you open?" She knocked on the door and called Lydia.

"I know I know. I got this, don't worry." A man talked back to Violet. _Is that... What the hell is happening here?_

"Shh. She must be sleeping." Violet put a key into the door and turned it. Lydia hid behind the door and the man stepped in.

"Have fun, big boy!" Violet murmured cheery and locked the door. The chuckles of the other women mixed in with her voice.

"You wanna play?" The fat man went to the bed and looked under it. He searched for the woman and Lydia stayed silent as a corpse. "Okay come out,I'm bored now." The fat man turned around and spotted the woman in black by the door, her chin lifted defiantly. A malicious smile spread across his lips and he walked up to her loosening his belt, Lydia raised her hands up.

"Shh, shh. Easy, boy. You first." Lydia gestured down and walked to the bed. She sat, her legs apart with an unbelievable feeling of calm. He obeyed her rule and crouched down in front of her.

"What's your name, baby?" Lydia asked with her low tone, looking down to him. Where the hell was this courage coming from?_ Guess I took this costume way too seriously._

The man didn't speak to kiss the inside of her knee for saying his name. "Taylor." He murmured into her leg. Taylor kept trailing up to her groin. Lydia caught his hair and pulled the man closer while lying back down on the bed. Taylor grabbed her hips and buried his face in her groin.

"Hmm? Go to hell, Taylor." With that Lydia suddenly trapped his head between her legs threw herself on top of him before he could make a move. A moment she sat on his shoulders, she threw her hips to the right sharply without loosening the grip her legs had on him. This made the man's vision go blurry and they both fell on the floor. A loud groan reached to the ears down in the saloon, the women giggled and made their way up the stairs.

Lydia stood up with a canny move and ran to the cupboard to grab the key to get out. Taylor gripped the tail of her dress and pulled. Lydia felt on her back on top his chest; the man trapped her in his arms this time.

"You like the wild sex? That's nice because so do I." The man threated between his fast breath.

Lydia buried her elbow in his face and struggled, but Taylor didn't loosen his grip. With all of her strength, she dug her fist into his balls. The man cried out in pain and instinctively held his balls. Lydia gripped the counter and pulled herself up. The tail of her dress had torn apart; she was quick on grabbing the key. There Lydia stopped, looked at the man lying on the floor in pain. She changed her mind and kicked the man in his waist a few times. Taylor groaned painfully, yet it only excited Lydia. She threw a few more kicks and waited the man roll onto the other side. Then she sneakily pulled the belt from his waist and stood up.

"I never went S&M before, you know?" Without waiting she stroked him on the back. The man attempted to stand up, she flogged his hands. Lydia got out of control and began enjoying his pain. She sat on his back and tied his hands behind his back with the tail of her dress. She flipped his heavy body with a big effort and put her foot on his chest.

"Your wife will be thankful to me for disciplining you." Lydia growled while eyeing his wedding ring on his left hand and hit him in the face with the belt until it bled. "Bad boy." She threw a few more strokes to his face and gave up.

When she opened the door, she saw Violet, Shonelle and the other girls listening silently. Their giddiness dramatically morphed into shock when the door fully opened. A man lying covered with his own blood motionless was enough to scare them shitless. Even though they were living on a murder island, this island, Vaas' home was more like a pleasure island to them. None of the women were used to it except Violet. She had seen pirates killing people before, however it still affected her at that time to see an unexpected victim in her house. The man wasn't dead though. But it was enough proof for the women to make a guess about how dangerous Lydia could be. Violet was the most terrified one for underestimating the outsider. She looked at Lydia in shock, holding her cheeks. Lydia said nothing but hissed at Violet while passing by her. "I trusted you." Then she walked down the hall as she had imitated alone in her room. Pure terror was on their faces; all the girls backed up and gave space for Lydia to walk by. Her chin up as she strut down the hallway like a queen.


	13. Princess in the Tower

***Hooralee! Finally I'm able to update it. I've been busy because of MAH NEW ROOM,Y'ALL! Lol so yeah. I couldn't find time to put things in order in my head and write.**

**I tried to keep this short as much as I can but yeah I can't stop my writer part sometimes. :P**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and just stood my weirdness and actually spent time for reading my story. I appreciate it and nothing makes me happier than seeing reactions whether negative or positive. As this is really important for me,please keep sending your thoughts! I love to read them!**

**Enjoy! :-)**

__***horale means "hell yeah" between Mexicanos. ;)**

* * *

_"Show me a man with a tattoo and I'll show you a man with an interesting past." ~__**Jack London**_

* * *

"Folks still tell the story of a Chinese warlord named Zheng He, he lived in the 15th century. In one of his journeys, he found these islands and then his soldiers began to inhabit here when their leader traveled. One of his soldiers, named Lin Cong, betrayed him and took Zheng He's place among the soldiers and the natives. He enslaved the people and forced them build temples for himself as being the lord of the island. When Zheng He returned from his long journey to the island, the soldiers that were with Lin Cong sided with Zheng He again and fought against Lin Cong. After a short war, Zheng He removed Lin Cong's empire from the island with the help of the natives."

"Who do those cannons belong to?" Lucas asked, oddly feeling his curiosity grow with the knowledge of the history of the Rook Islands.

"Oh those…" Toku raised his eyebrows and nodded his head while taking a deep breath of his cigarette. It made him look like an elder man. Toku looked at the cannons at the side of the cliff across the hill they were sitting on. There were three cannons in sight and each of them were facing towards different directions. Like he just remembered their existence, Toku half smiled.

"Those were built during the World War II. Japanese General Masaki used this place as an army base. His soldiers forced the Rakyat to the central of the island so they could equip the edges of the hills and cliffs with any kind of weapon they wanted. While doing so, they imprisoned the ones who resisted and even killed most of the ones that didn't want to obey their orders. Elders still have the scars from those times. You didn't meet Kalum, did you?" Lucas shook his head both sides meaning no. "Well, we should go visit him some time. He lives in Beras Town and he is the oldest veteran on the island who survived the war. I'm guessing you are interested in the history, huh, my friend?" Toku asked smiling. Lucas nodded at his friend smiling back.

"Yeah, I can honestly say, I am getting more interested by everything related to the island. But there's this thing I can't understand. Why did the Rakyat let the pirates spread all over the island back then?" Lucas asked, kind of ashamed for his words might have been taken offensively. "I mean, your people are powerful. I bet you could stop pirates before they―"

"It's not that easy as you think, kid," Toku interrupted Lucas. "There are two islands and both of them under the supreme control of Hoyt Volker. Vaas and his pirates are what we're dealing with here, yet there are Hoyt's privateers on the southern island. The people are not brave enough to fight against them. The pirates have been on this island as long as I can remember and even before then. They would come and pillage everything in sight, kidnap of our people and rampage on to their next destination. Killing wasn't on their list during those times. Just stealing, possibly raping and kidnapping. I still remember the face of the pirate who kidnapped my sister. I was five then. But there was no actual location of the pirates like there is now," Toku mused, his mind wandering around his childhood. Lucas had withdrawn with the sudden confession from Toku and let the silence last to give Toku his time to bring himself out of his tragic memories.

"The people of the island have encountered slavery and murder every pace of the road in a terrifying way. Like this was the only fate written for us, our courage had always been broken by the outsiders. The worst fray was the one between the natives and the Japanese soldiers. Kalum knows the best; he says there was an inner war within the island. A massacre that hadn't been planned occurred because the soldiers who had heard the bad news of Hiroshima. They all lost their goal and the courage they had for the war. Like a spreading mental illness, the grief expanded among the whole army and even General Masaki lost his mind as he couldn't find a way to end the violence. His forces began going against him, some stayed that had been loyal. The Japanese soldiers left the island in a one way or another. And the fate of Masaki is still not known well even though there had been lots of theories told about it."

"How did the pirates first started to inhabit the island?" Lucas asked.

"Same story, different version. Hoyt Volker is the man who gathered them here to fulfill his own beneficial projects. Slave and drug trade. Most of the pirates are African and Jamaican, as many as are Rakyat like Vaas."

"Vaas is a Rakyat?" Lucas asked in a shock. That was the last thing he would think of Vaas would be. He didn't look one of them, he didn't sound like one either.

"He was. Vaas was one of us and that's exactly what makes the pirates hard to defeat. They have a leader who knows the way we fight. And all these people fear him, mostly his men. You should as well. But don't let the fear blind you." Toku slid his two fingers over his eyes. Lucas nodded silently, not sure if he was going to be able to ignore his fear in the future. The fear of seeing the last expressions of someone dying, even if it was Vaas.

"Why isn't he with the natives anymore?"

"He left the tribe and chose the power Hoyt offered him. The wealthy life blinded his eyes. He turned his back to the Rakyat, to Citra and even to his past. Now, he has became someone else that none of us can recognize anymore."

"Citra? What does that mean?" Lucas asked after a while, remembering the strange word he heard.

Toku let out a throaty chuckle at his question and added with his eyebrows raised, "did anyone ever tell you about her?"

"No. Who is she?"

"She's a goddess. When I say goddess, I mean it. She has true power, magical beauty and the patience for our people. She's the most respected person on this island that you'll ever encounter. Only she's Vaas' sister but do not let that make you think bad of her."

"Sounds like the goddess Athena to me," Lucas smiled, impressed. Seeing the straight look on Toku's face, his smile disappeared.

"I'm not talking about myths here, Lucas. You better watch your mouth when you meet Citra. Your attitude won't be appreciated by her if you keep speaking this way. Well, if you're that lucky to meet her," Toku shrugged and stood up. "Come on. We need to hunt."

Lucas followed Toku through the jungle. The only thing that Lucas hadn't hunted yet was a giant bear but they were going to hunt deer for today. When Lucas asked why, Toku said it was to keep him ready for any motion around him, fast like a deer. However Lucas had an idea that they were just in need of meat and making up excuses. Or he was just being paranoid.

* * *

_"... God give me patience! She's not gonna live here forever, is she? I can't stand her sass anymore, Dad. How can you?"_

_"Roza, I'm not all happy with this endless fighting between you two either..._ But I can't just kick her out. We have to wait until Carlos comes."

_Carlos? Where am I?_ Lydia opened her eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. She thought that she had gone back at time where she witnessed the conversation between her sister and her father.But the voices belonged to two women. They were in the kitchen, cooking, while Lydia was lying on the couch in the saloon. _How did I get here?_

Lydia pondered the question while straightening up on the couch and realized she was in her army clothes again. Then she remembered the little fight she had with Violet. Lydia had denied to dress like them and threatened Violet if she schemed something again. Violet made deal with Lydia that she wasn't going to force her to do something during her time here. However, Shonelle was forcing Violet to get rid of Lydia one way or another. After yesterday's events, Shonelle began to make plans of her own.

"You can wait. But I won't!" Shonelle spat and went away. Lydia paid attention to what they had said, but she couldn't grasp what was happening besides how Shonelle felt about her. Lydia had to be alert, especially about Shonelle.

Lydia got up and left the saloon. Under the dim lighting of the candles, she walked up the stairs. An open door had been closed by someone as she walked down the hallway. _Unwanted everywhere._She sat on the bed in her room and looked out of the window. It was twilight, a time of the day when Lydia noticed the most motion in compound. The pirates were surrounding the stage with ease; some were hanging new lights to the wires across the stage. Lydia felt her curiosity win out and she left the room. She went to another room opposite the hallway which had a better view at the square. She leaned on the window frame and silently watched the preparations.

A crowd of hookers were surrounding the huge bonfire and one with black hair was showing a dance to the others. Her hands twirled in the sky in slow motion, her bare feet rapidly went up and down in harmony. Then she stood on one foot while lifting up the other beside. With a graceful movement, she placed her hands on the back of her head and said something to the other girls in a serious manner which looked like some tips about the dance. Some of the girls were watching carefully and imitating the dance while the others just stood there waiting for it to end or become more interesting.

Lydia watched as one of the other girls mocked the black haired girl by imitating her pose and booty popping. It made the other hookers laugh along with the black haired girl. The girl started to do the same thing, booty popping on her one foot and making the girls laugh even harder. They leaned on each other, trying not to fall down while laughing. It brought a smile to Lydia's face and she searched for another funny scene in the crowd.

"Lydia?" Violet called her name from Lydia's room. Lydia didn't realize that Violet had been looking for her while she was observing the pirates and the hookers. Then she walked back to her room and saw Violet with a tray. She walked up to Violet, her arms crossed on her chest.

"I thought that I owe you an apology," Violet stated while leaving the tray on the bed. Lydia looked at the meal and realized how hungry she was. But no. She wasn't going to show weakness.

"You owe me a damn big apology," Lydia replied sharply without looking at her face. Gesturing to the tray, she asked the meal, "what's that?"

"Some pork and rice. I cooked it myself," Violet explained. "I hope you like it." Lydia did nothing but nodded her head quickly once, a scorning expression on her face.

"She better like it after all that effort," Shonelle yelled from the hallway and came into the room at a rapid pace. "Am I right, army hoe?" she added.

"Don't you have cocks to blow, Shonelle?" Lydia smiled calmly while playing with her ponytail. Shonelle's cheeky smile faded at her words. However, after a moment, she smiled back at Lydia like remembering something and turned around. She held Violet's hand and pulled her out of the room sweetly.

"You can't stop yourself, can you?" Violet spat at Shonelle while they walked down the stairs.

"Let it go, Violet. Tonight is the night, remember?" Shonelle cheered and Violet's happiness added to hers.

They went to where the loud music was coming from, to the stage. At their maximum volume, the speakers were pumping through each person's chest, encouraging them to dance. The opening song of the night's party was "Boom" by Snoop Dogg. Three women were sharing the two poles that were in a row. Their bodies swinging synchronized to the rhythm, the dresses they had on were nothing more than bustiers and mini shorts. It was just the beginning of the party and the pirates were ready to get hammered already. Some of the girls even started to dirty dance. Getting in the mood, more girls got on the stage while the others stayed back grinding on their partners with the rhythm. Even Violet looked for a partner to dance with. However her eyes searched for one certain person that wasn't there yet.

Two or three songs later, Shonelle had split up with her partner and went back to the house. She took glances back while walking up to the building. Her eyes wide, she walked up the stairs with a kind of sick thrill. When she got to Lydia's door, she took a deep breath and walked in.

Lydia was lying on the bed, just as Shonelle expected. She approached to the bed, hands on her chest, trying to lower her fast heartbeat. There was a sickly white liquid near to her head on the bed, making her grimace in disgust. Lydia's head was turned to the right. The plate was empty; she must have eaten all of them. Shonelle leaned on her to take a better look and faked a frown.

"Oops. My bad," she smiled victoriously. Then she grabbed the tray, whistling while doing so and turned back. Shonelle, building up the fake shocked expression on her face, walked out. Before she left the room, she noticed a piece of food behind the door. She walked backwards suspiciously and dropped the tray with the sudden attack. She had slammed against the wall, the noise of the breaking plate echoed within the silent hallway.

"Were you looking for this?" Lydia put the fork against Shonelle's neck while her other hand stayed tangled in her hair. She panted through her nostrils angrily, her jaw clenched like she was about to bite a head off with it. Lydia slowly pressed the fork and smiled. "Did you really think you could kill me? What did you put in my meal? Huh? Say it, bitch!" Lydia's sadistic smile morphed into wrath at the end. Shonelle, shaking her head out of control stuck to the wall, held her breath.

"I'll scratch your neck to shreds if you don't spit it out, so no one will never ever want kiss this smooth skin again." She started to dig it into her neck for real, Shonelle gave up.

"I-I…put ratsbane. A little...just...just to knock you out," Shonelle stuttered.

"Oh really! I know about poisoning enough to say that you tried to kill me. I saw you cooking in the kitchen. What do you think I am? Do I look dumb to you?" Lydia snapped. She yanked Shonelle's curly hair and bumped her head to the wall, hard. "You think you're so smart." Lydia lost in her craze, kept smacking her beautiful face against the wall. The more she slapped, the more she felt that her killer side was winning the fight within her soul.

The muscles in her arms tightened and strengthened instinctively. These women probably thought that she was a piece of cake. Not the others maybe, but Shonelle did. Now she was shaking like a leaf under Lydia's grip. She was going to kill Shonelle. Right there, right then. Not even thinking about how dreadful it was, Lydia was so close to ending her life. However, all of a sudden it all ended with applause.

"That's my girl!" Lydia felt her heart fly out of her chest as she heard the wheezy voice of the man. When she turned her head up to the door, she saw Vaas grinning like the happiest person in the world and Violet standing behind him, shocked. Lydia forgot what had just happened and released Shonelle's hair. Shonelle ran out of the room as soon as she got the chance, crying.

"Vaas?" Lydia breathed his name, kind of consternated by his unexpected visit. Actually, only Lydia wasn't informed about his visiting.

She stood there staring at the man. He looked different, yet Lydia couldn't grasp what was the change at first. Then she noticed his clothes. He was wearing a blue jeans and a black tank top. There was another change on his face: his stubble. Earlier, he had a sharp-cut beard which had three vertical lines, two at the corner of his lips like they were supporting his smile and one at the middle. Lydia couldn't remember if his beard was like this when she was back at his camp or it was that she just realized it. Now they were mixed each other, making his expressions blur together. However, one could easily see how he felt if paid attention to the sparkle of his magical eyes. Were they shining like this before? Or was it just the pink dim lighting of the room? What was going on lately? Lydia looked around like she just teleported there and couldn't help her smile. Why was she smiling like an idiot? _Damn. Stop it. What the fuck._ She tried to regain her seriousness. Then noticing Violet behind Vaas, she swooped at the blonde.

"You let her poison me, didn't you?" Lydia grasped Violet from her hair and pulled hardly. If Vaas wasn't between them, she would beat the shit out of her. Vaas trapped Lydia under his arms and told Violet to leave.

"B-But Vaas, I do―" Violet tried to explain.

"I said GO…the fuck away!" Vaas interrupted Violet with his yell. She did as he said. Lydia's chest was going up and down rapidly as she tried to get rid of the violent part of herself. And a more violent person, Vaas, was patting her head to help her calming down, ironically.

"What did they do to you, chiquita? Come here, sit down." He guided her to sit down on the bed. "Wait there's...what the fuck, ugh." He gestured to the white liquid on the bed.

"Don't worry. It's nothing." Lydia leaned and brushed the creamy fluid. "You see? I spilled lotion on bed." She added with a prideful smile curling at the corner of her lips.

"Why did you do that?" Vaas asked while sitting on the bed. She smiled at the disgusted expression on his face.

"To make Shonelle think that her plan worked." Lydia shrugged sitting beside him. "She had put ratsbane in my meal. She tried to kill me. Can you believe that?" She tapped on her knee, her eyes searching for a sign from Vaas that shows he was on her side. Vaas shrugged and bowed his head to one side.

"Aren't you a little guilty on that?" He asked smiling, his eyebrows raised. Lydia scanned him whether it was someone else she was talking to or not. Vaas looked pretty calm and happy she could say. Maybe he was high.

"Bitch, I might be," Lydia replied chuckling at her own joke at the end. Vaas didn't know about the late internet jokes, so he just watched the gestures she made while laughing with a confused expression. He could listen to her tinkling chuckle for a couple minutes longer but Lydia stopped as her eyes met his. She looked at the calm expression on Vaas' face and became serious. "What?" Lydia asked, her eyes wandering around the room quickly. Vaas did nothing but sincerely smiled at her.

"Did you miss me?" he asked directly, like they were close friends that haven't seen each other for a long time. Lydia knit her eyebrows and cocked her head back.

"Oh, you're really asking that? I was longing to see your pretty face again." Her sarcastic tone made him roll his eyes. "Why would I miss you? Please." Not waiting for him to speak she stood up sharply. "Come on." She gestured him to follow her. Vaas was acting really odd that night, now he was following her without questioning.

As Lydia noticed Violet waiting down the stairs, suddenly she turned back and linked Vaas' arm. They walked down the stairs together, Vaas' eyes on Lydia's face curiously. She hid her devilish smirk and stood in front of Violet. The look on Violet's face was priceless; Lydia refreshed the grip she had on Vaas' arm.

"What are you waiting for, Violet?" Lydia asked looking down at her.

"Vaas let me explain everything." Violet's sorrow was visible in her eyes. She was pretty sentimental for a woman who runs a brothel when you think about it.

"I don't have time for that shit," Vaas stated and pulled Lydia away. Violet watched their backs as they left the building.

"I was actually going to the kitchen. I'm…hungry," Lydia stated when she realized she was being pulled by him up to the stage.

"So am I. I'll tell 'em to bring some food for us later," Vaas said and brought her into the crowd. "Pour it Up" by Rihanna was playing. The strippers had changed their clothes and these were even racier than before. Green and red lasers scanned the bodies, the sweat shining on dark skins brought out a pretty sparkle. Everyone around the stage was going crazy, Lydia felt odd again. Vaas started to let the music take over his body and held Lydia's hands.

"Come on, mamacita. Show me what you got." Vaas pulled Lydia up to his body and his hands guided her hips to dance. Lydia was totally lost, not knowing to be annoyed or to laugh at his careless manner. Even though the beat was good enough to dance to, Lydia wasn't in the mood for dancing. Yet how could she dance like nothing's wrong after all this trauma she had encountered? Besides she had lost Lucas. Now was she going to dance with the man who caused all of this? _Hell no._

"I just outwitted my death, you know." Lydia released herself out of his arms and linked her hand to his arm like before.

"You'll forget it soon." He wrapped his arms around her waist again and tried to make her sway with the rhythm.

"I suck at dancing anyway," Lydia stated, clapping her hands in a disordered beat. Vaas threw a chuckle at her awkwardness face palmed. "And I'm still hungry," Lydia pressed.

"You're so boring," Vaas responded, frowning. They then walked back to the building.

"Violet!" Vaas yelled at the blonde as they entered the building and she appeared at once like she was waiting for him to call her. She came and stood in front of them. "Cook us something, we're hungry." Vaas stopped her when she attempted to say something. "And…" He stepped closer to the blonde and looked dead in the eye. "Don't you fucking try shit." He imitated his hand like a gun up to her face. Violet nodded quickly and went to the kitchen by Vaas' sharp head gesture. Lydia silently watched the two and thought how bad Violet could be feeling. She hurled it away and let herself sit on the sofa, Vaas sat at her side.

"How have you been lately?" Vaas asked Lydia his elbow on the back of the sofa; he rested his temple on his fist. Lydia squinted her eyes suspiciously at the man beside her.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

"Like what?" Vaas knit his eyebrows together.

"Like this. Like I'm your friend and you just came from abroad to visit me."

"Can't you just stop questioning everything I do? If I'm being friendly, you should appreciate it." He buried himself in the sofa and sat loose, his legs apart.

_Now he has an attitude? Ugh whatever._ It was impossible to have a proper conversation with this man. Although she was dying to understand what he had on his mind, Lydia let it go and stood up. Vaas grasped her wrist and pulled the woman on himself. Lydia couldn't resist his strength and fell upon his lap. "I think you owe me a thank you." Vaas raised his eyebrows with that smug grin on his face. Lydia attempted to throw a fist onto his groin; however Vaas was quick to grab her wrist. _Nothing's working on Vaas._ She thought. He crossed her wrists and trapped her between his arms as she struggled for a break. "Say it," he added.

"I won't unless you let me go," Lydia insisted. Vaas laughed through his nose.

"You stubborn shit. Fine. I can stay like this forever." Vaas held her tight like a teddy bear or something. He rested his jaw on her shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling. Feeling his beard on her skin, Lydia tried to get rid of the damned shiver climbing up on her spine.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Excuse me?" Vaas bowed his head up to her face like he didn't hear.

"I said 'thank you'." Lydia's teeth pressed against each other.

"Thank you, Vaas." Vaas waited her to say it. Lydia let out a loud breath and spoke.

"Thank you, Vaas. Happy?" Her words came out one by one, a forced smile curled at the corners of her lips. _Such an asshole._ She thought. Vaas said nothing but stretched his head up to her. He tapped on his cheek with his pointer finger and waited. Lydia sighed loudly, her lips moved up to his cheek. She pressed her lips on his cheek, kind of unwillingly, and backed up. It wasn't a proper kiss however Vaas was satisfied with it, considering his stupid grin. Vaas this time held Lydia's chin and pulled her face closer. He kissed her just on the cheekbone tenderly and hummed.

"I could eat you right now but I like my dessert after the meal." He pushed her off of himself gently and added. "Go get your bags and shit. We're leaving after dinner."

"Where are we going?" Lydia asked, not sure whether to be happy about getting rid of these bitches or to be anxious for going somewhere with the pirate lord.

"Do as I said," he ordered. Standing up at once he walked to the kitchen as Lydia went up the stairs, her mind is full with questions. _Now what? I'm sick and tired of these unknown things. _She cussed internally while grabbing her bag from the side of the cupboard. _He can't answer a question because he's above that. Fucking bastard._

There was nothing for Lydia to do. Avoiding him was impossible after this second. He was waiting and she had to go with him since she was his toy no matter how disgusting it sounded. So she got out of the room. Walking down the stairs, she wondered where Shonelle was and what she was doing. Did she close herself in a room to cry or let herself into the arms of a pirate at the party outside? What was the party for, anyway? Lydia tried to remember the date, and further the possible carnival had been celebrated in this time of the year. However she couldn't properly define the date, though the party could have been special to the pirates. And since there was no theme shown around, on the dresses or the decorations, Lydia rather thought so.

"... just a prisoner!" Violet's croaky voice reached Lydia's ears and she felt finding out who Violet was talking about. A voice in her mind told her that the prisoner was being herself but she still wanted to be sure.

"A prisoner or not. That's not what I'm saying. What matters here is that you disobeyed my word and tried to use her for your own shit," Vaas explained, his words were scolding in contrast to his calm voice. Lydia sneaked up to the door frame of the kitchen and cocked an ear to the conversation that Violet and Vaas were having.

"She almost killed my customer, Vaas. And she attacked Shonelle. You just saw it yourself," Violet defended her voice showing her anger at the end.

"Aye, watch your fucking tone when talking to me," Vaas fumed. "About that, I'm proud of her for defending herself against you," he stated his voice getting calmer.

Violet's eyebrows knit in confusion; she hesitated for a minute to reply. "Look, Vaas. I cooked the meal and Shonelle helped me. But I swear to the gods of existence that I didn't raise a finger to end her life."

"But you let Shonelle do it. Same thing."

"If I knew that she was this important to you, I'd care as much as you do. Trust me." She crossed her arms on the chest and looked deeply into his eyes with a kind of sorrow. "Don't look at me like that, Vaas. I know you well. I can see it in your eyes―"

"Stop talking, Violet." He covered her mouth with his one hand while the other gripped tightly on her arm. "Keep your bullshit to yourself."

"Do you think this-oh I don't think so." Violet pressed as soon as her mouth found its escape from his rough hand. "So when's the celebration party for our chosen girl? The new Kaitlyn Wino, everyone!" she replied, yelling at the end. She was getting out of control and Vaas held her wrist weakly because of his current state caused by the dope he had earlier but brief enough for Violet to be warned.

"Stop it," he hissed.

"You love her, don't you?" Violet's voice cracked. "As soon as you step in here you asked of her. Now you're taking her away with you. That's not what you usually do to the slaves. You love her!" Violet shouted at the pirate lord, hardly resisting the urge to cry. Lydia raised her eyebrows at her manner. _Damn she's so jealous about Vaas! I never noticed that._

Vaas let out a snicker and leaned his face up to Violet's. "Yes. I fucking love her," he replied smiling. "What you gonna do about it?"

"What?" Lydia breathed, leaning on the wall. It was like the floor was pulled out from under her feet, she couldn't regain her balance for a second. The two kept talking in the kitchen, Lydia couldn't understand anything further other than Violet telling Vaas to take Lydia out of her place. Vaas, in his witty behavior, kept teasing Violet as far as Lydia could comprehend. Her bag escaped from her grip and met the floor with a noise. Lydia, in reflex, ran to the bathroom immediately. She closed the door behind herself and went to wash her face. Not aware of the two whether they realized that she was listening to them or not, Lydia tried to reduce the disgusting feeling inside of her. It wasn't cold but she was shaking inside like she had no organs.

"Lydia?" Vaas called her name and it made her even more nervous. Why she was feeling like her name was a question that Lydia didn't want to answer? She splashed water on her face a few times more to calm down. She wouldn't get out of the bathroom with a shaken face like this. A question went in and out but never let go of her brain. Was this possible? _No. No way._ _It's impossible. He can't…love someone. He's a heartless pirate._

"The meal's ready. Are you there, chiquita?" Vaas knocked on the door. That knock made Lydia jump and brought her out to reality that he was waiting at the door. Lydia had to forget what she heard for as long as she could and face her captor or he'd come in. One last splash and then she dried her face with a towel.

"Yes?" She opened the door, her gaze remained low. Vaas cocked his head to one side while examining her face. Then he reached his hand to hold her chin but Lydia backed up with an odd fear.

"Shhh, I'm not gonna hurt you." Vaas held her chin again and lifted her face up. "You look like you just saw a fucking ghost."

"I don't…feel okay. That's it," Lydia stated sharply while walking out of the bathroom. She tried to slip through the space between the door and Vaas but he stopped her. He laughed through his nose before he spoke.

"Is someone on her period or did I do something wrong?" That usual smirk on his face as he asked.

"You said the meal is ready, right?" With a sudden movement she crouched and got rid of his captivity. Violet was putting some rice on the plates when Lydia entered the kitchen.

"Which kind of poison you put in them? You know I don't prefer any other than ratsbane," Lydia said snappily while sitting on the chair. Violet silently kept filling the plates. "Do you have only weak lamps and candles as lighting in here?" she asked staring at the candles at the center of the table. Silence again. _Not talking to me? Fine._ Vaas came in with a rope in his hands and checked the plates. He smelled the meals and hummed meaning an appreciation. Violet placed a full plate in front of Lydia and the other at the opposite of the table. Ignoring Lydia, Vaas tapped on Violet's shoulder and turned her to face him.

"You can go now. I'll handle the rest." With his words, Violet said nothing and went on her way out of the kitchen. Vaas stared at Lydia for a few seconds leaning on the countertop. She glanced at him back and reached for the fork on the table.

"Uh uh uh." Vaas leaned towards the table and stopped her hand. Then he walked behind the confused woman and wrapped the rope around her body.

"What is this for?" Lydia asked, struggling. As she struggled, Vaas tightened the rope which caused more pain on her forearms. She was panicking by the unexpected turn from him.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Did you really think I'd let you with a fork and a knife when I'm around?" He tied the rope at the back of the chair and went to take his plate. He put his plate just next to Lydia's and sat on a chair he pulled beside her.

"Are you joking? I-seriously?" Lydia looked for the answer on his smug face. He didn't seem like joking but the reason was different than he told. Lydia wouldn't attempt to kill Vaas and he knew it as well. At least not here. Besides Vaas never looked like he feared something. And if Lydia was to stab him, he would sense it before she could make a movement.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He turned his shining eyes to hers with a serious look. Then he grabbed the fork and the knife, started cutting the meat like a gentleman. Lydia still in shock watched how polite he was when eating and there she realized something. It was the first time she saw him properly eating something. What surprised her for even more that Vaas had proper manners with the way he used the fork and the knife except his crazy swag that she knew he had. Lydia snorted at the image in front of her eyes. Vaas eyed her, asking that why she was giggling while having his first bite of the pork.

"I always imagined you eating with your hands. Now it's just…I don't know," she explained with an awkward smile.

"I'm not a caveman, princess. I can be polite at times. If you let me." With that, Vaas offered a piece of the pork to her. Lydia, under the control of her hunger, bent forward without a second thought. She took her time to savor the taste of the meat. _Oh God, thank you!_ It's been a week or even longer since she's had an actual meal. She was sick of mango and pineapple or any other fruit even though they were very delicious.

"You want some rice?" Vaas asked watching her with a pleased expression. She lowered her gaze embarrassed of the situation. Vaas dug the fork into the rice and stretched to her. Then he pulled the fork back little by little as Lydia perked her head up to it. He turned the fork to himself and brought it to his mouth. It irritated Lydia more than it should have, she jutted her chin out in an annoyed expression.

"Ok, ok. There you go." Vaas filled the fork, trying not to laugh. Lydia raised an eyebrow at him with a doubt and bended forth for the second bite. Vaas again pulled the fork back laughing silently and waited for her to follow. _Oh for the love of God!_ Lydia sulked instead of reaching for the meal and sunk in her chair as much as she could in her bonds.

_What's so funny about this? Oh, you crazy bastard._ Lydia looked at the man who was covering his laugh with his hand. "You're unbelievable," she murmured with a secret smile within her eyes. _He's higher than stars._

"I'm unbelievable? I could just let you watch me as I eat my meal." He smiled cheekily at the woman. Then he tucked a fork full rice into her mouth that Lydia couldn't prepare herself for. "But I don't want you to die without me wanting you to die."

"You are the one who decides my fate?" Lydia asked between her chews.

"Isn't that fucking obvious?" Vaas responded with a question that had the answer within. Lydia knew he'd say so. She didn't need him to make explanations. He was a warlord and she was his slave. It was just simple like that.

Except the chinks of the plates that fork and knife caused, the silence filled the dim lighted kitchen. Vaas kept feeding Lydia as well as he fed himself. For a moment, Vaas reached out to her and picked up the rice particles stuck at the corners of Lydia's lips. She couldn't help but stare at him in a kind of amazement as Vaas brought the rice grains into his mouth. He casually licked his fingertips and took a sip from the wine.

"Argentinean is the best." He closed his eyes while gulping the red fluid. "Take a sip." He extended the glass to her face. Lydia took a mouth full gulp from the wine as he said. Unfortunately the glass was too big for her and the wine poured down over her chin, to her neck and her chest. Vaas quickly grabbed a tissue and pressed it on her chest. He froze a few seconds, his gaze constant on her skin. Lydia felt her heart skip a beat as Vaas leaned closer to her slowly. He buried his face in her chest and licked up the drops of wine. He groaned into her heart and Lydia her eyes closed,bit her lower lip not to groan back like this was a kind of communication. Then she regained her seriousness and became motionless as he pulled away from her skin. Ignoring the frozen woman, he licked his lips and added, "Wine tastes better on you than it does in a glass."

"And I'm sure it would taste even better if your blood was added," Lydia said, her teeth grit.

"I see your tongue has lengthened lately. Want me to cut it off?" Vaas threatened with a dangerously soft voice.

"Stop teasing me, Vaas. I'm sick of the way you treat me," Lydia confessed.

"Well well?" Vaas raised his eyebrows, his eyes on his busy hands loading the last pieces of the meal to his fork by using the knife.

"I'm serious. Look at me. I don't like it that you treat me like your dog."

"Cat." Vaas corrected her statement. Lydia stared at his hands for a while before talking.

"You saw it, right? How far did you go? Tell me."

"What? I don't understand shit when you speak." Vaas said with squinted eyes, his words came out one by one.

"When I've been passed out…how far did you go? What have you done to me?" Lydia couldn't help the rise in her voice. She was impatiently waiting for Vaas to answer, her eyes widened.

"How many times more am I supposed to say the same damn thing? I haven't done anything to you! Where did this come from again?"

"Then how in the hell do you know about my tattoos?" She blinked under her risen eyebrows, her lips forced upwards to smile.

"What tattoos are you talking about?" Vaas asked with a confused look. Lydia took a moment to examine his face. He didn't seem like lying but she couldn't be sure of that.

"Don't act like you don't know!" She pressed.

"Calm your tits, princess. Look. I don't even know you had a tattoo since I didn't see it. And I don't understand why the fuck we're having this conversation."

"Okay I'll shut my mouth. But just a question. Tell me why you call me pussycat or anything relevant to cats."

Vaas hesitated for a minute and searched for the right answer in his mind. _Why do I call this bitch pussycat?_ What an important question this is! He just liked giving people nicknames.

"I don't know. You were hanging on a tree when I first saw you?" Vaas answered smiling. Lydia couldn't help but smile back after remembering the moment. It surprised Lydia that how a fearful moment like that became a memory that she now found funny.

"Also you have a thing that resembles a cat. I think it's your face. Especially these.. emerald eyes." Vaas placed his thumb on her cheekbone and caressed upwards. He brushed her eyebrows. Then circling the height around the deep green eyes, he wanted to feel her eyelashes on his thumb. Lydia was sure she was as red as an apple and backed up as much as she could. She rolled her head around to get rid of his touch.

"You know what? I'm kind of sad that I have to leave here. You won't believe it maybe but I was happy among these women. At least they have good shampoo. Why did you come though?" She talked, not giving a break between words. It changed the aura perfectly.

"Not to disappoint you, but I came here for the party. And seeing you're making trouble in my harem, I'm separating you from here."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but a harem is where the sultan has his women in. You would've shown them some company for that to be true."

"Why would I want to taste another fucker's dick in their mouth?" Vaas asked. "Bitches still talking shit." He talked to himself and added. "Who told you that?"

"Violet told me." She confessed.

"What else did you hear about me?" Vaas cocked his brows up with an inviting smile. Lydia did an awkward head shake trying to save her mind from questioning what he meant with "hearing".

"Nothing was asked, nothing was told. I'm not interested in your relationships. Can you free me now? I don't think we'll eat the plates." She eyed the empty plates and stared back at him. Vaas let out a tiny laugh out of his nose, the corner of his eyes curled up on his peaceful looking face. Damn, it was hard to resist smiling back at that expression of his. Lydia only could hide her teeth but smiled shyly turning her eyes to the countertop, anywhere else.

"Let's go and I'll show you to your place then." Vaas got up at once and untied the ropes quickly. He offered his arm for Lydia to link her arm in. She did so and they walked out of the kitchen together. She didn't forget her bag at the door frame and picked it up avoiding Vaas' constant gaze.

It was hot and humid outside for night time. It could have just been the bodies constantly rubbing together while they danced around the stage to the loud bass. "Twerk It" by V.I.C. was on and everybody was lost in the drunken atmosphere. Beer bottles and green papers were the only things she could see up in the air. Even Lydia felt like dancing for a second. Then, remembering her place, she threw the urge away. She had lost her husband, more like her "buddy". So she could at least act like she was mourning.

"A-are we…?" Lydia stuttered in front of the huge tower that she had seen from far away before. At first she thought they were going to pass it by and go to another building for her to stay. But now Vaas guided her into the elevator.

"Yes, chiquita. I'll keep you here, safe and quiet." He pinched her cheek gently and pulled the crank. They began rising up, Lydia's ears were filled with the creaks of the machine. As they approached the top, Lydia felt her acrophobia kick in. Her heart started turning over inside of her chest, she still couldn't keep her eyes off of the metal floor that they were on. It was pretty thin and seeing the ground below them sent a vibration that jerked through her spine.

The camp was getting smaller and smaller, people looked like mice around the stage. Out of her own will, Lydia drew near to Vaas and held onto his forearm. His response was nothing but an arm wrapping around her shoulder. Lydia couldn't deny the safe feeling that started to spread all through her body. It was new, something strange for her to feel around this extremely dangerous man. However he was pretty friendly now, thanks to whatever kind of drug flowed within his veins, or his lungs.

When they entered the small room, there was nothing but a weak spot light coming from another building down the camp. Lydia couldn't be sure of her surroundings and just tried to adapt her vision to the darkness. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a mattress. Well, she hoped so.

"I'll lock the elevator door, so you can't go down unless throwing yourself off of the edge." Vaas stated, oddly laughing at the end as if they idea of her jumping to her death was funny. He had become a strange person that night. "But I'll come visit you often. No worries." He added and sharply turned around. Lydia waited for him to say something more, since he was chatty lately. However, he just got on elevator and gestured a kiss before going down.

After a while, Lydia walked up to the balcony but couldn't step on it. She rather liked to watch the people dancing and having fun by watching from above and away. Among the crowd she spotted Vaas, a girl on his lap. They were sitting at the center of one of the couches and the girl was rolling her hips in circular movements on him, her arms high above her head. Lydia's eyes searched for their next occupation; however Lydia couldn't find anything else to keep her gaze on except the pirate lord and his partner. The girl was plain disgusting, all the slutty behavior and the clothes that were anything but fashionable. The other females were looking just fine, though they were dressing almost the same as her. Lydia couldn't really understand the reason why she thought that way. Actually, if she dug deeper, she'd find the roots of jealousy running through her veins. But Lydia wouldn't even come to think of such a thing. She'd give reasons or better say excuses in her head but never think of being jealous for a man, and Vaas? She'd laugh at it if someone implied her so.

Instead of watching the crowd and she let herself lay on the mattress which smelled like it had been in sea water for a long time and dried under the sunlight. Anyway, a bed was a bed and she was safe here as Vaas said.

Although she slept for a few hours on the couch back in the brothel, Lydia couldn't resist the weight of her eyelids. Along her prison, she had been on alert and ready to turn her defensive side on. Maybe because of that anxious feeling, she could now realize how tired she was.

She even had a dream in the following hours. In her sleep, Lydia questioned why she was dressed like a princess. Silk fabrics with the tones of light blue covering her body, a crown on her head. She was looking at a mirror that looked fancy and royal with all the golden floral trim. When she looked out of the window, Lydia could see another piece of land and what separated her from it was the sea. Realizing it was beyond a window, Lydia stepped on the balcony which was a half-circle and paced all round to see the environment. This tower or whatever it was, had been built at the center of two lands, in a sea. She sure couldn't comprehend what had happened to make her come here and why everything looked so old.

She held the railings of the balcony and walked round to get inside of the door. When she was there, she saw a stranger sitting on the floor. It made her jump for a second and Lydia couldn't remember if this person had been here earlier. To consider the clothes, Lydia guessed it to be a male; however his or her face was dark in the hood so she couldn't be sure. His one arm was resting on his knee; the other was holding a paper. He extended the paper to Lydia without saying a word and she took it, her eyes on the man. _It must be a man_, she thought. She turned her eyes to the paper and opened the envelope in rush. It was a letter written in Latin, and naturally Lydia couldn't understand a thing. She flipped the paper over to find some clue to what it was about and who sent it but there was none.

When she decided to ask about the letter to the stranger, she couldn't find him. Then she searched the room for him in a kind of panic and looked everywhere, even outside. He was gone. _How the hell could he disappear?_ She went back in the small room and tried to open a trap door of some sort which was on the floor in the corner. Although it was pretty heavy, Lydia could lift it after some effort. She went down the spiral stairs and met the ground. There was more room there that welcomed Lydia and there was some furniture from a chest to a wardrobe, all made of wood. Outside, there was a tiny land of sand that the building standing on and nothing more.

Lydia was locked in this tower that she didn't know why and by whom. She backed up to have a better look at the tower. It was like a small castle and entirely made of sandy-colored bricks. It had a sharp needle-like top. A splash reached her ears, Lydia turned around and the scene was extremely shocking. Lucas on a longboat paddling up to her. What was even more shocking was another longboat and the man on it. Vaas at the other side was paddling up to Lydia, they both seemed like racing. They were also dressed like in 1800s or earlier, sailor hats on their heads. Lydia would find it funny if the situation didn't look serious.

As Lucas sped up, Vaas did too and they came near to both sides of the land. Lydia of course ran up to Lucas leaving Vaas behind. Lucas didn't even slow down and kept rowing the oars. No matter how loud Lydia yelled at him to come back, without looking back Lucas left her line of sight. Lydia sat on the sand, miserable, and jumped with at the hand on her shoulder.

"Vaas? What's happening? Why am I here? Wh―" Lydia asked impatiently. Her words cut by his finger on her lips. Before talking, he mused for a minute his eyes on the sun meeting the horizon. With a sweet smile, he turned her eyes on the waiting woman and spoke.

"Albeit Leander rude in love and raw,

Long dallying with Hero, nothing saw

That might delight him more, yet he suspected

Some amorous rites or other were neglected."

As Vaas kept repeating the poem out loud, his voice morphed into another one which Lydia rarely heard during her childhood. Her father, Frank was saying the poem now and she was suddenly sitting next to him in their living room. The boxes full of memories were here and there on the floor, a photo album on Frank's lap. Even though it was a dream, Lydia knew what day it was. Her birthday.

Frank always lost himself in his deceased wife's pictures on Lydia's birthday. He did it every year. He sighed at the photos of himself and Isabel in a depressed way. If the two had a passion that they shared any other than the one that shared for eachother, it was travelling. Seeing the world,the different patterns would delight them everywhere they went. The last place they went was Istanbul and these photos were the last ones he had of Isabel. She was smiling, her eyes squinting because of the sunlight. She was wearing a floral dress; her belly was showing that she was on the last a few weeks of her pregnancy or so. Unfortunately, their baby had arrived earlier than expected and Isabel closed her eyes that day, not ever opening them again.

One last photo Frank held always made him tear up. It has been ten years since she had died, but the pain had never lessened or changed.

"What's this place, Dad?" Lydia heard her own voice which sounded childish,her f,nger pointing the photo Frank was holding. She held her father's hand to get him out of his memories. Frank just shook his head slightly and raised his eyebrows at the picture, remembering the day when he and Isabel had visited the tower in the photo. He spoke for the last time before the childhood memory left its place to an endless darkness.

"This is called Maiden Tower."


	14. Books

**Daaayum! Finally I could finish it! Sorry for the delay I don't know why but I always have a looooong ass break between spesific two events and then it lasts forever to finish. I think it's because I don't plan the chapter in my mind and start with a random thing. Meh :P**

**This chapter edited in a very short time by my beta, mah gurl Captain Katie, and let's make a round of applause for her patient for me! *clap clap clap clap clap...***

**Another thing I'm leaving home in a few hours for summer vacation in southern Turkey so I'll not be able to update until a date I don't even know when but I'll try to write. :-)**

**Enjoy! xoxox**

* * *

_"Hate is the consequence of fear; we fear something before we hate it; a child who fears noises becomes a man who hates noise". - __**Cyril Connolly **_

* * *

Every evening brought a new, unique shade of orange to the habitants of the island. As the sun hid itself behind the soft waters, its amber rays spilled out across the waves and caused the sky to change to amethyst. Clouds floated through the sky quickly like they were late to a meeting.

"Kind of creepy, isn't it?" Lucas eyed the head of the tiger he cut off before hanging on the front side of the veranda. The girl in an olive green dress threw a shy smile to him while pouring tea into his cup.

"No proof of a victory can be creepy," the girl answered.

_Victory._ Lucas loved to be spoken of with that word. She wasn't talking about something like succeeding at a lesson in college or achieving a bid in his father's company. It was something new. Something big for Lucas to be called with. And this girl wasn't disgusted or scared by such a thing. Probably she was used to it.

"Luki! Come quick!" Hayong was calling Lucas. Luki was the nickname the Rakyat men gave him. It was actually "Lucky" for Lucas being the one who escaped Vaas' camp but their accent made it sound closer to Luki so it has stayed like that.

"What's the deal, dude?" Lucas asked while leaving the girl alone in the porch and paced quickly to Hayong.

"Go grab your arrow pack and knives and stuff. Run!" With the alarming yell of Hayong, Lucas went back to the bungalow to get his weapons. Hayong's voice was alarming but in a good way. Lucas didn't feel fear, only excitement. The girl asked what was going on.

"I don't know. But I think it's an emergency. Go to your house. It's gotten late anyway." These were the last words the girl heard from him as he ran out of the little town.

As he ran to the car that was waiting for him, Hayong and Toku inside, he thought why the girl wouldn't leave him alone. Anyway, there was no time to think about the choices or responsibilities of a native girl. Something was up for Lucas to deal with, again.

Hayong in the driver seat, Lucas sat next to Toku in the back of the truck. There were two men that Lucas didn't know personally but had seen around the town.

"Guess what happened? The trap worked! We're about to get a bear fur, mate!" Toku stated with a cheerful voice. Lucas opened his eyes wide at the news, for they have been waiting for a bear to be caught in the trap they built for days. Hayong drove the truck the best he could, risking it to be tumbled upside down when bouncing up on a hump.

_What am I missing?_ Lucas pondered while thinking about Toku's words as he told how they built the trap with him to the other two men. The trap was pretty far from the town to hear a sound of a bear from. So how could he know? Did they put up some kind of alarm system around the trap?

"The black bear is the hardest one, man! With this, you'll level up dramatically!" Toku tapped on Lucas' shoulder. Then he went on telling the early hunts of Lucas and how he had succeeded perfectly.

Lucas, giving no attention on Toku's flattering words, kept his eyes on the two men. Toku, must had noticed his suspicious gaze, introduced the two to him.

"Almost forgot! Lucas, this is Chang and this is Joseph." Lucas shook each one's hand with a blank face. _What are they even doing in here? To be joint for the bear fur?_

As the truck approached to a crossroad, Hayong turned the wheel to the right and what he saw changed his mind. "Shit." He swerved back, to go through the left road. There was a red jeep coming from the left road as well. "Pirates!" he yelled at his friends while giving up and getting off of the truck. So the others did as Lucas crouched down next to Hayong, who was preparing his rifle behind the car.

"What the hell, man? Let's get the fuck out of here, then!" Lucas put forward but Hayong didn't seem listening.

"We have no such time. Go find cover!" Hayong shouted and shooed Lucas out of his head. Then he started to fire his rifle as Lucas stayed crouched, his hands sweating. He checked his body, his ammo to decide what to do. Then he grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin. He counted until three and threw it up to the red jeep of the pirates. After a few seconds more lasted for grenade near to the jeep, it exploded. However the pirates were quick to warn each other and run away.

Toku and Hayong also didn't lose that chance and shot the three of the running pirates. One left near to that jeep and there were four near to the other one. There were no more grenades so Lucas had to use his AK-47.

Later he did so. Even Lucas couldn't believe himself but he shot one of the pirates down as he achieved a bullet not directly but it swept his forearm. The seriousness of the situation blurred his mind so he was not himself. Now there was a hunter Lucas, and he better liked to see this as a kind of hunting at the moment. Later on he'd feel bad but now it wasn't the time for that.

What even more terrifying was to see Joseph attacking to Toku. There Lucas noticed that they had no weapons besides knives, they were holding with them like there was no risk for them to be shot. As the reality of the situation became clear, Lucas ran up to Joseph and pushed him off of Toku who was struggling with Joseph not to get stabbed by him. Lucas butted his rifle into Joseph's head without questioning anything and made him stagger a little bit. However it didn't last for much long, Joseph this time threw his knife to Lucas and thanks to the training he had, he didn't get hurt. Once more he hit Joseph right on the face and checked Hayong.

Hayong was dealing with two pirates while Toku was taking Chang down with his fists. Lucas took a quick look at Toku and saw him getting in a real trouble with the pirates moving up to the head of the car. Now they were two to three and Lucas was with Joseph who just got on his feet and jumped over Lucas for once again. Lucas using his last strength pushed his wrists away to avoid of the knife. Not aware of what he was doing, he hardly turned the knife clockwise and little by little with a huge effort, he drew a scar on Joseph's wrist as he dug the tip into his skin. As Joseph lost his resistance with the heavy pain on his wrist, Lucas buried the knife onto where his collarbones intersected.

Then everything seemed growing in a slow motion under the buzzing voices at the background. The blood came from Joseph's body spread all over Lucas' neck and a little on his face. He kicked away the dead body off of him and pushed himself out of the ground to stand on his feet. His hands were shaking and everything felt so unrealistic to him that Lucas hardly believed that he just killed someone. Ended a human life. Though he did it right before with a rifle, in an odd way it didn't seem as horrible to him as this one did. Maybe it was because the one he killed before was a pirate and this man lying on the ground all red was one of them. In fact, as Joseph and Chang or whatever even their real names were, attacked them, Lucas knew that they were about to get hunted while they were going to hunting. And now he totally figured it out that the two strangers were with the pirates, or so. Now both of two was covered with their blood like it was representing the side that they were really standing with. Vaas' pirates.

The pain on his forearm, the weakness in his knees had disappeared or they were just momentarily covered because of the shock that Lucas was having. What else was he expecting, though? If he was to become a warrior, seemingly that was what he wanted to be, then he had to be able to fight in any case of danger.

* * *

_Maiden Tower. Hero and Leander. The stranger. Latin Letter. Lucas. Vaas. Frank. _Lydia kept thinking about each detail that was in her dream just after she woke up in the middle of the night. Sleeping with the loud music coming from the speakers would be impossible for her if she wasn't exhausted. But she was now sitting on the mattress since god knows how many hours and just noticing the light leaking out of the gaps of the metal roof cover. Maybe it was this headache that kept her awake until dawn or the fact that she was in a very high tower by her herself.

Her arms wrapped around her legs, Lydia buried her head between her knees. She let a curtain of brown hair fall to both sides of her head, making her sight pitch black. Her mind was full with thoughts; Lydia couldn't even focus on a specific one to examine.

The dream. Lydia recalled her father actually told her about the story of Maiden Tower and the scene in her dream happened in real life around fourteen years ago. There was even a poem on the back side of that photo which Isabel was standing under the sunlight, the tower in the middle of the sea in the background. The letter stayed unknown, however Lydia thought of it to be some writing she saw in one of those travel photos of her parents.

Leaving of Lucas must have been the representation of his death. Vaas on the other hand reading a poem out loud was nothing she could put somewhere. It might have been the effect of his confession about Lydia, though.

The confession or just a simple statement Vaas said to Violet kept wandering in the smallest corners of Lydia's brain no matter how many times she tried to hurl it away. _It shouldn't affect me this much._ What Lydia felt for Vaas' words was so complicated for her to define. _Yes. I fucking love her._ She heard it in his voice once more. _I fucking love her._ She rubbed her face in a rush and lifted her head up to take a deep breath. To Lydia, it was like a curse that being loved by such a psychopath. She hoped that it wasn't true.

In this tower or whatever it was, there was nothing more than a shelf, a TV on a table and the mattress that she slept on. On one shelf, there were two big baskets and some coconuts in them. On the upper shelves, there was nothing more than a layer of dust. Bottles of different brands of rum and beer were side by side on the lower shelves.

Lydia noticed later, a box full with DVDs was sitting under the table. She went to check out what it had inside. A bunch of pornographic movies was what she could find besides some Disney movies and some blockbusters like "V for Vendetta" and "The Notebook". What kind of person would watch erotic movies and Disney movies at the same time? A name came into her mind but she refused to let it slip through her lips. A name that she made her feel uncomfortable in several ways.

The TV had a DVD player at the bottom which had finger prints on its dusty cover. Someone must have watched something in it. Even though Lydia would love to watch a movie besides any pornographic ones but there was a more important issue. She was hungry and there was no sign of Vaas yet.

The ripe coconuts would be appreciated but there should've been a rock or a knife maybe to break them. Lydia again grabbed one from the basket and threw it sharply to the wooden floor, even to the corner of the table. She tried every possible way to break it but couldn't. Lydia couldn't be sure that Vaas would come as he said and bring some food and water; she just wanted to believe it.

From the window, she took glances at the pirates here and there some, sleeping as well as some carrying something. There was this pirate just at the opposite building's door frame that cleaning his rifle and there another came out of the building with a woman on his arm. The hooker achieved a pinch on her ass and went on her way. The pirate turned to the one who was cleaning his rifle and commented on how good the hooker was, imitating some scenes with his arms from their early intercourse.

The pink sky perked up with a bunch of clouds that were colored from lilac to icy blue. The sun was rising from behind the hills of the main island with ease. The green of the jungle was just waking up in contrast to the fall Lydia saw at the edge of a cliff on the main island. How couldn't someone adore this beauty? These pirates, were they aware of the glamorous beauty of this island? Lush earth, deep jungle adorned by high stream falls and brilliant lakes. These were the very definition of paradise. Unfortunately, there was violence running out in this lush earth.

The coconut was still in her hand, Lydia with an idea in her mind, neared to the edge of the balcony. There was a pirate just below her and Lydia wouldn't lose this chance. After detecting the location of the pirate, she extended her arms out of the rails of the balcony without looking down and released the coconut, hoping it would hit the pirate. As Lydia wished, the pirate shouted in pain and stumbled forwards. Not enough to knock him down seemingly, but she had hit him on the head. She ran back inside laughing like a misbehaved child. The pirate however noticed that the only way he could get hit by coconut on his head was if someone dropped it off the tower and he circled the tower to get to the elevator. He opened the door loudly while throwing curses at the slave and that was what exactly brought Lydia out of her childish manner. She realized the seriousness of the situation and even more, the door wasn't locked!

"Alejandro! Get your ass back in here!" another pirate yelled at him and he stopped reaching for elevator. He went back in the warehouse as Lydia exhaled loudly. Then she glanced at the crank on the side of the rail. Still refusing to look down, she went and pulled the crank just for trying. With creaky sounds, the elevator made its way up to the top of the tower. Lydia shook the fear out of her mind; well at least she tried to, and stepped in the elevator. It was scarier now to see how exactly high the tower was under the daylight, or maybe it was her loneliness what made her think so.

_Its okay, girl. Just don't look down. Just don't. _Lydia tried to convince herself as she went down in the elevator. Surprisingly, none of the pirates were alarmed with the creaks of the elevator or attempted to stop Lydia as she walked out. Maybe they didn't notice or just didn't care as there was a high security system surrounding the area. This part of the compound was separated from the rest and there were only this tower and the warehouse she was now walking towards. She just looked around and hoping there would be something to eat other than the coconut that lying on the floor, still whole, she entered the warehouse. Her hands were still shaking, so were her legs._There are lots of things that can scare me shitless and I fear heights. That's cool._

_Where did all these bastards go?_ Lydia questioned internally while pacing through the corridor. There were rooms placed in order, the building seemed like a dormitory more than a warehouse. The must that she smelled in almost every corner of the buildings she stayed in was in the air with the mixed smell of some alcohol that Lydia couldn't distinguish.

According to the voices, she wasn't alone in this building. Lydia wondered how the construction of the quarters was for a second and then realizing the voices of the pirates were sounding closer from the end of the hall, she randomly entered a room not to come across with one of them.

A library was the last thing she thought she would find in this building. But there it stood; looking like it wasn't somewhere it belonged. Without a hesitation, Lydia walked up to the huge bookshelf covering the half of the wall and scanned the titles through their dusty surface. She casually picked up an old book and looked inside. The introduction page was torn apart; she took a quick look at the first paragraph. It was about World War II, or was starting with telling that at least. She placed the book back in its spot and grabbed another. This one had its title written on itself, "History of Civilizations". _Are all of these about history?_ Another book this time from the upper shelf she chose. The title surprised Lydia; she turned the pages quickly to be sure. Yes. It was a real one of the "Gone with the Wind". But what was this book doing here?

"Hand me that shit, you weak bitches." Vaas' voice echoed through the hallway. Lydia approached to the door frame and took a quick look. Two pirates were handing a large box to Vaas that they held from both sides. He lifted the box with no effort and started carrying it towards the end of the corridor while the other two pirates loaded another box in their arms. Vaas seemed like he had no trouble for carrying a box which looked so heavy that two pirates struggled to carry it properly. With sweat shining on his shoulders, he walked back to the pirates for another box. Lydia found herself watching the sunlight reflect of off Vaas, drawing her attention to his muscular arms. The shadows and the brightness changing their places with a little movement of him, he seemed like a mythical statue of a god with that body. _Damn._ Lydia couldn't help but bit her lower lip at the view. _Hunk of a man._

Vaas was short, though. To make a comparison between him and Lucas, him and Enrico or him and any other man Lydia knew, she'd easily say that Vaas was shorter than most of them. It was rather funny to Lydia to think that way. A shorty, who's ruling an island full of men taller than himself.

The answer of how he could run this business was in front of Lydia's eyes actually. Vaas was strong and fearless. The marks of the early fights he had were visible on his body. Lydia was just realizing the bloody scratch on his left shoulder. His hands were still wrapped with some bandages, including his fingers. And Lydia wondered what his hands looked like without those bandages. He also wore two bracelets around his right wrist made of leather or something just like the rope of his necklace. She glanced at the stone shining in the darkness of his tanned chest and then her gaze stuck on his skin again.

Lydia watched his muscles tensing and going back to their normal statement as Vaas steadily carried the boxes. She couldn't even pay attention to the boxes or the pirates or even the building that they were in anymore. There was just Vaas in front of her eyes. He was a bright red figure in contrast to other faint ones. For a moment Lydia felt her legs moving towards him. She wanted to touch him to see how strong he was with all those muscles. _God what am I even thinking!_

Lydia shook her head to get rid of Vaas' charm and went back into the room. If he noticed her hanging around in here, spoiling his stuff he might have gotten mad. She wasn't sure if the library belonged to him though. But who else's could it be?

A clue she caught later on told her that this library belonged to Vaas. Her diary! It was at the bottom shelf on the left. Lydia recognized it from its cover. With an odd kind of thrill, she turned the pages casually and leaned on the door as she read the first line.

The date was the sixth of February, 2011. One of those days that she and Lucas spent snuggling, watching movies and cooking together at home. Lydia would generally write extreme or memorable things in her diary and this one was extremely ordinary that she didn't know she wrote. However, it was now definitely precious, to spend some time with doing nothing but chilling with the person who cares, shows love to you. Being clean and safe. Sleeping on silk sheets. Going shopping without thinking a limit would exist.

Earlier during that day, Lydia officially moved into Lucas' home in Pasadena. 18th November 2010. That was the day she left staying at the place of one of the members of their closed "Lifeguards Club". It had been two weeks and a few days after the breakup of Lucas and Maria. And within the process, Lydia consoled Lucas with pulling him into activities to totally remove Maria out of his head. If only Lydia didn't make up that horrible plan that had been the main reason of their breakup, maybe there would be better path for her and for the lovers. What she's done was for nothing. Money, Lucas' love, Maria's hate meant nothing to her. Only important thing was freedom. Or Lydia just felt so because now that was taken from her.

Her breath stuck in her throat, Lydia fought back her tears. Back then, everything had looked so ordinary to her. Living in a duplex house with a boyfriend, having your own car. Now she was realizing how precious those moments were. And how sad that she could never realize it before.

Tears ran down her cheeks with ease, she silently crouched down and sat completely on the floor. She pressed her diary to her chest like it could bring something back from those times. She breathed deeply while staring at nothing in the shadows of the room.

Was it necessary to find this diary and bring out all these neurotic feelings? Lost in sorrow, Lydia kept sitting on the floor not even realizing Vaas came in and stood beside her. Only when he grasped her elbow and lifted her up, did she realize he was there and it scared her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Vaas huffed.

"I was just…books," Lydia mumbled, her diary still clutched to her chest. She was so lost in her memories and couldn't bring herself to pay attention to Vaas' wrath for real. Vaas dragged Lydia out of the room without waiting her to stand on her feet properly.

"Which one of you pendejos freed this bitch?" Vaas yelled at the pirates delivering stuff into the rooms. "Aye!" he yelled again, pushing Lydia's elbow away. Pirates stopped what they were doing and looked at each other confused. One of them took a step forward.

"Boss, no one here freed her. The door wasn't locked," he explained.

"Are you shitting me? I locked the door last night. Who unlocked it? You unlocked it?"

"When I got to the elevator, the door was open. You must have forgotten to lock it." Alejandro held a snicker.

"What exactly…were you doing around the elevator?" Vaas changed the flow of the conversation, wagging his one hand back and forth slowly while the other rested on his waist.

"I was gonna… Well she threw a coconut right on my head!" Alejandro pointed the woman who was looking so extremely innocent that even Vaas doubted that Alejandro was being honest.

"Did you really hit him on the head with a coconut?" Vaas asked Lydia, kind of pleased by the situation.

"How else do you expect me to eat a coconut? I mean, I had to break it somehow," Lydia shrugged. "Also, I couldn't have hit him on the head. Otherwise, he'd be knocked out," she added throwing a smirk at Alejandro.

"Well," Vaas shrugged. "She's right, hermano. Look at you standing on your feet." He then turned to the woman.

"And you." He threw a look back at the few pirates watching them. They immediately got the message that Vaas was sending with his furious gaze and went on their way. "You don't fuck around on my island." He brought his pointing finger up to her nose.

"I'm not doing anything." Lydia defended herself with nothing but a tired voice. Her eyes were showing that she didn't have enough sleep. Vaas noticed that before she turned her face away.

"I see you're being nosy." Vaas eyed at the diary in her hands. "What are you reading?"

Lydia pressed the diary to her chest for more protection as Vaas reached for it. "Nothing important," she said.

"Isn't it your diary? What a waste of time and paper," Vaas mocked.

"If so, why do you keep it in your library?" Lydia asked. Remembering the day Vaas read from the diary, she sighed; her heart felt like it was being squeezed. "Why did you waste your time, then? Why did you read it? Why?"

As her voice began to rise up, Vaas covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her inside the room with the small library. "Stop whining like a bitch and get over it. It's over," Vaas said as he released her and went in front of his bookshelf.

"No! It's not over. It's not and it never will be! I can't forget things just like that and go on like you. I have a heart, I have feelings," Lydia pressed, holding her tears back.

"You'll be fine," Vaas said without looking back to her. He seemed careless, looking for a book on the shelves. Lydia was about to go crazy if she hadn't yet.

"I won't be fine! I'm losing it more and more every day and―"

"Aye!" Vaas stopped her talking with a sharp movement of his hand in the air. "Enough with the whining! Is this what all causes your agony?" He grabbed the diary at her weak moment and shook it back and forth up to her face. Lydia attempted to get her diary back but Vaas pulled it back.

"Alejandro!" Vaas called the pirate and he appeared at the hallway a few seconds later. "Start up the bonfire, hermano." He threw the diary to Alejandro who caught it before it met the ground.

"Nooo!" Lydia cried out and struggled in Vaas' arms to run up to the pirate while he left the building. As he got out of her sight, she let herself go weak. Vaas crouching down beside Lydia, helped her sitting on the floor and laid his hand on her shoulder with a serious look.

"Now, you're heartbroken. But you'll thank me when you understand the favor I did to you. Shhh. Don't cry, Linda. Listen." Vaas grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. "Look into my eyes," he whispered. Lydia did as he wanted as she bit her upper lip not to go into a sobbing crisis. "Your past won't help you to heal your wounded soul. It's only making it worse to recall the moments that you can never get to live again. Sometimes we human beings have to let it go." He released her chin and sat on the floor just next to her. His left hand stayed on the floor behind Lydia supporting his position as the other rested on his folded leg. His gaze was lost in the shadows of the room; he looked like he was talking to himself.

"Your past gives a hint about what kind of person you are. Your happy, sad, enraged and fearful moments help you becoming a grown human, like bricks to make a building. The people you loved, your friends. Your family…your sister. Each person adds a brick into your past. But there are some who pulls the most critical brick and knocks you down," Vaas sighed, depressed. Lydia, a little late, figured out that he wasn't talking about her. She rather preferred to listen to him than to think about her own misery.

"For my sister, now I'm this close," giving a measurement with his pointing finger and thumb, "to blowing her brains out. But in the past, I'd do anything for my sister. I'd run in front of the danger; take her place when it was her turn to go hunting. Anything you can imagine. The first time I ever killed someone was for my sister. But it was not enough for her."

Lydia wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at the man beside her. It was the first time that Lydia felt curious about him for real. She didn't even know him well. His accent sounded Puerto Rican or maybe Mexican, though his appearance didn't give a clue to where he could be from. What she mostly wondered about was his severe scar. If she asked, would he tell how it happened? Or would he scold her? She had to try. Lydia cleared her throat before speaking.

"Where's your family? Your sister?" Lydia asked softly.

Vaas turned his head from the darkness to her with a frown. "What? Are you really asking?" He was surprised that someone actually paid attention to what he said. And it was the first time this woman asked something related to him.

"Yes. Why not? I mean, you know everything about my life. I think I have the right to know about yours, too," she insisted.

"Curiosity killed the cat, they say." He stood up grinning at his own words and attempted to leave. Then as something popped in his mind he turned back to the woman and grabbed her wrist.

"You know what? Maybe I should offer you something. Since we burned your book, I think I can give you another one. Come." Vaas held her waist and guided the woman up to the bookshelf. He extended his hand, wiggling his fingers across the books on an upper shelf that was too high for Lydia to reach, and let it fly to the left and right while scanning the titles. Then he picked up a book and handed it to Lydia. Lydia grabbed the book but Vaas stopped her, pressing his hand upon hers when she tried to open it. The title was Indian or any other language probably came from South-East Asia that didn't give any clue what it was about.

"This one is a little…uhh…complicated. But good thing they have the pictures that will help you to understand the plot of the story. Still if you have a problem, I'm here." He held out his arms and turned around on his heel with ease.

"By the way," He turned back to her at the entrance of the room. "I won't be around until the sunset. I'll send you a tray in here for breakfast. No trouble, okay? Read your book. I'll be back for dinner. Bye-bye." He saluted her before he left the building.

Outside, Vaas talked to two pirates before he completely disappeared from sight. Then the two came and stood at both doors. _Locked like a rat. Again._

Lydia opened the cover of the book she was holding as she remembered it and some title in a foreign language met her. _What kind of game are you playing now, Vaas?_ As she turned a few pages and got to the part that the text was showed in images, Lydia knit her eyebrows with a mix of shock and anger as her jaw fell.

With a reflex, she threw the book into the dark side of the room. _Kamasutra, huh? Asshole._ And she had thought Vaas was actually being serious about something when he was just being that shameless bastard. _He won't stop trying, will he?_

"What was that?" One of her guardians asked about the sound of the book slamming the ground.

"I farted!" she boomed at the pirate and he stopped caring. Then Lydia laughed to herself for her answer. There had to be something serious and interesting to read in the shelves.

An hour later or so, a woman probably from the brothel, came in with a tray ignoring the salacious looks of the pirates. Lydia was reading the part from the "Gone with the Wind" where Scarlet realizes that she thought she loved Ashley when her true love was Rhett. Not because she didn't read it before, but to recall and spend some time with it. And Lydia had a habit to turn back to a book and read her favorite parts over and over again.

The woman that Lydia couldn't remember if she saw her before in the brothel just left the tray on the floor and went out without even making an eye contact. For breakfast, there was an omelette, a few slices of pineapple and mango, some cheese and a few slices of bread with coffee. For a moment Lydia hesitated, wondering if somebody put poison in it. Her stomach was saying otherwise so after a few minutes passed with doubt, she gave up and grabbed the fork.

As hours passed with nothing, Lydia gave up examining each book on the shelf and decided to reread the "Gone with the Wind". Good thing there were books for her to read. With that she could escape from the reality and let her mind wander around the meadows of Tara.

Every now and then, the pirates talked loudly to someone who tried to enter the room to stop them. Lydia had put her finger on the lines not to miss the part and took a quick look to see what was going on. Obviously some of Vaas' men were trying to get Lydia for their interest. Lydia hoped they don't disturb her or she had to fight again. Her leg wouldn't be much of a trouble; however she was good with reading book alone and didn't want it to be disrupted.

Later in the evening, as the sun began to set Lydia stopped reading because of the lack of light. A little time she spent there just listening to the songs playing out in the compound and thinking of Vaas' words. He mentioned his sister. That he killed someone for her but for a reason, he couldn't get the reaction he expected or so. And now he wanted to kill her. To Lydia, family was everything. No matter what they did or didn't, they were her family after all. Now it was strange for her to think that she'd want to kill Roza. Sometimes yes, she actually had thought for a little moment to kill her but it was just because the sudden urge that kicked her when she was extremely angry to her sister. Killing her or even hurting her was nothing Lydia could actually attempt to.

A motion outside caught Lydia's eyes. The guards walked in and lifted her from forearms from both sides so suddenly that she couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

"Where are you taking me to? Stop!" She tried to swing under their grip and make them fall. Unfortunately Lydia was pretty tiny, so it didn't make anything on them than causing her forearms to be squeezed more.

"Vaas!" Lydia yelled at the only person who could save her at that moment. "Let me go if you don't want your asses to be shot." She threatened the pirates with a wobbly voice. "Vaas!"

The threats she threw didn't seem to be affecting the pirates. They kept dragging her down the center of the compound. The stage was full with strippers again; she wanted to catch Vaas' attention where ever he was. They passed through the crowd and entered another warehouse. She had been dragged to the iron stairs. The struggle on her legs ended when they went upstairs. Lydia let out a relaxed sigh, ironically, when she noticed Vaas.

A tiny balcony that had a view of most of the compound and a table with two chairs. Vaas was sitting on one of the chairs and leaning on the edge of the balcony. He was probably watching the strippers so intently that he didn't hear Lydia coming.

"Boss!" The pirates let go of her arms as Vaas gestured for them to do so. Lydia walked up to him sitting on the chair as she rubbed her forearms.

"I'm pretty sure that there must be a nicer way for this." Lydia started talking.

"They don't have any manners, do they?" Vaas looked back inside like the two pirates were still there. "Sorry for that, chiquita." Then he turned his face down to the stage. "Get Low" by Lil Jon was playing and nothing seemed different than any other nights' party to Lydia. But Vaas was watching super carefully like he feared to miss any part of it.

Inside the building, the sound of high heels clicking on the floor was what could catch his attention; Vaas stood up and took the plates from the woman that brought Lydia her breakfast before. As she turned back on her way, Vaas watched her go, probably eyeing her ass. Lydia cleared her throat, she didn't know why but she just felt like needed to and dug her spoon into the beans. Vaas got his attention back on the meals and started with the chicken.

"What's with the book? Did you have any problem?" Vaas asked while eating a fried wing.

"No. In fact, I realized that I know the ninety percent of it," Lydia replied with a confident look.

"So there's still this ten percent part that you don't know?" Vaas threw her a suggestive wink.

"That I didn't try, actually." She lightly cocked one of her brows up before taking a sip from her glass. _Water? Oh finally._

"Whoa. You are a filthy one, aren't you?" Vaas showed her with his fork, squinting his eyes.

"Well, you'll never get to know that."

"Don't be so sure of that." Vaas imitated her tone at his best.

"I'm sure of myself. And I don't prefer to sleep with someone who I don't like when there are plenty fish in the sea."

"You don't like me? Damn, that really hurt me there," he replied holding his chest for a second and went on eating.

"Actually, I hate you. Yeah. Why would I hide it? You heard me. I hate you." Lydia opened her eyes wide when talking as she was trying to make Vaas understand her hatred for him. She repeated the words internally for some reason. _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

"That's nice because it's something I'm used to. Hatred is what you should feel about me, nothing else." With that the conversation, their interaction ended or took a long break better say.

After they're finished with the meal, Vaas directed Lydia to her tower and he joined the crowd. Lydia covered her ears to sleep, however what didn't let her fall asleep wasn't the noise that came from the party. It was the one that came from the hidden corners of her head. _I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._


End file.
